Heart Of Sword
by Deswa Hyoton
Summary: [Dunia One Piece dan Narutoverse jadi satu!] Naruto diculik pada malam terbebasnya Kyuubi, sehingga membuatnya terlepas dari takdir sebagai seorang Jinchūriki. Lantas apa konsekuensi bagi dirinya, orang tua, Negeri Elemental, serta Dunia akibat kejadian itu?
1. Chapter 1 Kebangkitan Naga!

_Yo! Deswa Hyoton kembali lagi... tapi tetap masih belum bisa melanjutkan cerita lainnya. Fic ini saya tulis di handphone, seperti update 'Naruto The White Tiger' sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya fic ini yang akan saya update terus untuk sementara waktu, karena lainnya... data masih di komputer._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword – Kebangkitan Naga!**

 _"Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!_

 _~Silvers Rayleigh explaining Haki to Luffy at the start of his training~_

* * *

Miyamoto Naruto, seorang bocah berambut pirang, bermata biru, kulit tan, menatap kosong apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Saat dia melihat seorang pria tua yang selama ini mengasuh, melatih bahkan menemani hari-harinya tertunduk lesu. Darah segar mengalir dari perut, tepat pada robekan perut akibat tanto yang masih tergenggam erat di tangan pria tua tersebut.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriakan keras keluar dari mulut mungil sang bocah. Namun di luar kesadarannya, tubuh kecil itu mengeluarkan energi yang belum pernah dilihat di belahan Negeri Elemental. Dalam sekejap banyak tubuh manusia berjatuhan, kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto sendiri mulai netitikan air mata, melihat ayahnya tersungkur lesu tidak bernyawa. Kenangan masa bahagia saat hidup bersama sesekali terklibat di ingatannya.

 _~oOo~_

 _Nampak seorang pria paruh baya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pohon yang tumbuh lebat di kawasan hutan Negara Vegetables [Negara Hijau/Sayuran]. Tubuhnya nampak rileks, napasnya terdengar teratur, mata terpejam, dan lengan yang menyilang di belakang kepalanya._

" _Hei, Ayah! Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Terdengar suara lirih keluar dari mulut seorang bocah yang duduk berhadapan dengan pria tadi._

" _Hem?" Sang ayah membuka kelopak matanya, dan menampakkan iris kuning gelapnya pada sang bocah. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, bocah?"_

 _TWICH_

 _Muncul urat tebal di pelipis sang bo... pria kecil tadi. "Bocah? Siapa yang kau panggil bocah? Dengar baik-baik ya, Pria Tua! Hidup Miyamoto Naruto sudah memasuki tahun ke-5, dan aku tidak sudi lagi dipanggil bocah olehmu." Pria kecil tadi lantas cemberut._

" _HAHAHA... kau tidak ingin dipanggil bocah? Lantas apa?" Seorang ayah yang berambut hitam panjang di kuncir itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "HAHAHA..." Tawa lepas kembali keluar dari mulunya._

 _TWICH_

 _Urat-urat tebal banyak bermuncul di pelipis sang bo... pria kecil tadi._

" _...Anak ingusan?" Tanya sang ayah yang masih terus berusaha mengurangi tawanya._

 _TWICH_

 _Urat-urat tebal tersebar sampai ke pipi anak ing... sang pria kecil._

" _... atau Naru-cha..."_

 _BUG_

 _Miyamoto Naruto langsung memukul telak wajah ayahnya._ _" _Pria Tua Brengsek!" D_ ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar perkataan yang ingin diucapkan sang ayah. "Dasar Lelaki Bau Tanah!" Cela Naruto pada ayahnya yang kini nampak tersungkur dan tidak bergerak di bawah rindangnya pepohonan._

 _~oOo~_

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada katana di tangan kanannya, serta wakizashi di tangan kiri. Mata birunya terlihat kosong, mati, dingin, bak kematian itu sendiri adalah dirinya.

SPLASH

Tanpa terlihat, pria yang sedari tadi mengekang pergerakan bocah itu terjatuh dengan darah bercucuran deras keluar dari lehernya. Terlihat bekas sayatan benda tajam melukai leher pria kekar berambut hiram itu.

"Garda!" Beberapa teman pria tadi berteriak bersamaan melihatnya terjatuh bersimba darah.

"Bocah brengsek, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tukas salah satu gerombolan pria yang mengelilingi bocah tadi.

 _~oOo~_

" _Ayah, kenapa kita sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan?" Tanya Naruto penuh keluguan pada ayahnya, saat melihat sang ayah kembali bangkit dari tanah setelah menerima Pukulan Pengadilannya._

" _Hem... kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Naruto?" Sang ayah kini nampak serius di bandingkan sebelumnya, begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan anak berambut pirang itu._

" _Em... aku hanya penasaran?" Balas Naruto sedikit ragu. "Aku tau kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai putramu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya kemiripan di antara kita. Aku sempat berfikir kalau aku lebih mirip dengan ibu, tapi andai kau benar-benar ayahku... maka setidaknya kita memiliki satu atau dua kemiripan secara fisik." Jelas bocah yang berumur 5 tahun itu... ah, lebih sehari sepertinya._

 _Sang ayah memandang anak yang telah diasuhnya semenjak masih bayi dengan pandangan sedih, namun dalam sekejap tergantikan oleh kebanggaan. "Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kisah sebenarnya. Saat itu, 5 tahun yang lalu... aku tengah berada dalam rimbunnya hutan di wilayah Negara Api-"_

 _WUSH_

 _Dedaunan mulai berjatuhan bersamaan dengan tiupan semilirnya angin. Naruto nampak begitu serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang ayah mengenai dirinya._

" _-Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu sebelum menemukanmu... aku tidak tahu kalau mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati, aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka mencintaimu atau membencimu..."_

 _Hening._

 _Keduanya terdiam dalam hening..._

 _Naruto terlihat memiliki konflik dengan dirinya sendiri... sedangkan sang ayah terus memperhatikan reaksi murid sekaligus anak angkatnya._

" _Kau tahu Naruto, meskipun kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang orang tuamu... tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu... bahwa aku menyayangimu. Kau adalah muridku, dan juga anakku. Itulah sebabnya sedari kecil aku mengizinkanmu memakai nama margaku. Namun sejujurnya, aku bersyukur kau terpisah dari orang tuamu Naruto..."_

 _GREP_

 _Tanpa sadar, bocah kecil yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan sang ayah mengeratkan kepalan tangannya._

" _...Karena jika tidak, kita mungkin tidak akan dipertemukan. Aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi seorang ronin pembantai, kelantungan bermandikan darah... mungkin juga sake. Aku mungkin juga tetap tidak mengerti arti hidup, atau rasa bangga saat seorang bocah memanggilku ayah..." Lanjut sang ayah sambil memandang birunya langit Negeri Elemental._

 _Naruto melemaskan kepalan tangannya, mata birunya terlihat membulat... namun dalam sekejap semuanya sirna, urat-urat tebal muncul kembali di pelipisnya, dan alisnya mulai berkedut._

 _BUG_

 _Naruto kembali mendaratkan pukulannya telak pada wajah ayahnya. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH, PRIA TUA BRENGSEK?" Teriak penuh amarah bocah pirang itu pada sang ayah. "Memang kau sudah menggunakan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkanku. Tapi aku akan tetap menghajarmu jika berani memanggilku lagi bocah." Sejenak Naruto memandang tajam ayahnya yang masih tersungkur di tanah. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi... sambil mengulas senyum tipis yang tidak terlihat oleh mata sang ayah._

 _~oOo~_

"Kalian menginginkan kepala Miyamoto, kan?" Tukas pelan bocah pirang tadi. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekalian dua-duanya?" Bocah itu mengarahkan belahan tajam katana serta wakizashi-nya searah dengan langkah yang ditujunya. "Kalian telah mendapatkan Miyamoto Seiji, kenapa tidak sekalian Miyamoto Naruto? Ambil dua-duanya, atau tidak sama sekali!"

SLASH

SPLASH

Miyamoto Naruto, si bocah bermata biru penuh kedinginan itu bergerak dengan cepat. Sekejap beberapa orang terjatuh tanpa perlawaanan berarti, ada yang tersayat pada perut, dada, leher, punggung, paha, bahkan kepala.

"Bounty Hunter sampah! Hanya dengan kekuatan ini kalian ingin menangkap Miyamoto Seiji? Bah... butuh 100 tahun lagi untuk bisa menandinginya. Kalau bukan karena cara laknat yang kalian gunakan tadi, aku yakin tidak ada dari kalian yang mampu melukainya." Tukas Naruto sambil mengulas seringai beringas.

"De-demon!" Kata itu mulai keluar dari mulut para Bounty Hunter yang sempat mencoba menangkap ayah angkat Naruto, Miyamoto Seiji. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mulai mengambil langah mundur setelah melihat perlawanan Naruto.

"Sengo, cepat panggil Kapten!" Perintah seorang pria paruh baya berkumis tebal, kepada salah satu kru kapalnya. "Aku akan menahan bocah itu untuk sementara waktu." Tambah pria itu sambil menunjuk kearah berdirinya Naruto.

SPLASH

"AHHH..." Namun dalam sekejap lengan pria tadi terpotong, bersih.

BRUK

Pria yang di panggil dengan nama Sengo tadi terjatuh, lututnya terasa lemas, kakinya mulai bergetar melihat semua yang terjadi. "Ba-baik." Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sambil merangkak menjauh dari tempat pertarungnya, dan menuju kearah bersandarnya kapal krunya.

"AHHH..." Teriakan-teriakan penuh kesakitan mulai keluar dari mulut para Bounty Hunter saat Naruto memulai serangannya kembali.

"Hehehe... kalian telah mengambil nyawa ayahku. Akan kupastikan bahwa nyawa kalian telah aku ambil sebelum meninggalkan pulau ini. Baik itu menyakitkan atau tidak..." Sekilas mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, namun kembali normal saat ucapannya berakhir. Akan tetapi tanpa disadari Naruto, di belakang tubuhnya nampak bayangan seekor naga [Western] berkulit emas yang mengembangkan sayap lebarnya, dengan pandangan mata merah yang siap memangsa siapapun di hadapannya.

"I-itu..." Hampir semua anggota Bounty Hunter yang terdampar di Negeri Elemental itu memundurkan langkah kakinya. Mereka bisa merasakan dan melihat kematiaan dari pandangan mata seekor naga yang berdiri tegak di belakang bocah asuhan buruannya.

"Sekarang..." Naruto mengulas seringaian ganas, dengan aura keemasan bercampur hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya. "...Mari kita mulai pestanya!"

' **Shukuchi** **'**

Tangan kiri Naruto yang memegang wakizashi siap merobek perut salah satu Bounty Hunter, tetapi terhenti saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari atasnya.

SRET

SRET

Sekilas Naruto membulatkan matanya, namun segera kembali saat sadar bahaya mulai mendekat. Dia bisa melihat energi petir berwarna kuning dalam ukuran besar menuju kearahnya.

* * *

Kaminari, merupakan seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gendut. Pria ini memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang... ah... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kriting? Entahlah... tapi yang jelas, sebelum berlayar mengarungi lautan biru... dia merupakan pemimpin salah satu pulau bagian barat Skypia [Pulau Langit]. Dua tahun yang lalu, seorang remaja bernama Enel menghanculkan pulaunya. Membunuh semua penduduk, bahkan menghancurkan seluruh bangunan yang berdiri di pulaunya. Kaminari sama sekali tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Enel memiliki Devil Fruit yang lebih unggul. Kaminari memakan Biri-biri no Mi, devil fruit dengan kekuatan pengendalian petir berwarna kuning, tipe paramacia. Sedangkan Enel memakan Goro-goro no Mi, devil fruit yang juga mengendalikan petir, tetapi berwarna biru dan bertipe logia.

Terjadi pertarung besar antara kedua pemakan devil fruit berelemen petir itu, dan Kaminari harus menerima kekalahan. Pasalnya semua serangan yang dilepaskannya sama sekali tidak melukai remaja bernama Enel itu. Namun dia harus merasakan semua serangan Enel terkecuali jika bersangkutan dengan serangan petir. Pada akirnya, dia terlempar ke lautan biru seorang diri setelah sadar bahwa kemenagan tidak mungkin diraihnya.

Kaminari berencana kembali ke Skypia dan menghajar Enel setelah menemukan cara bagaimana melukai pemuda pirang yang sombong itu. Rencananya membuahkan hasil saat dia berhasil menjarah kapal milik salah satu bajak laut, begitu dia terjun dari Skypia.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kaminari memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang yang menurutnya kuat untuk menjadi bawahannya. Sedangkan masalah keuangan dia memutuskan untuk membentuk kelompok Bounty Hunter, Tunder God. Semenjak saat itu, kehidupannya semakin membaik. Tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan kekalahannya di tangan Enel, sehingga satu setengah tahun setelah kekalahannya... dia memutuskan untuk mengurus Enel dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya.

Namun kesialan lagi-lagi menemuinya, kapalnya tersesat dalam gelapnya kabut Florian Triangle. Entah berapa lama Kaminari dan kelompoknya berlayar dalam gelapnya kabut. Sebulan? Atau mungkin dua bulan? Dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Mereka harus menghindari beberapa Monster Laut, bahkan juga harus menghindari banyaknya sambaran petir andai saja Kaminari sendiri tidak menangani masalah itu. Belum lagi ditambah dengan berlayar tanpa tahu arah, jarum Log Pose sama sekali tidak bekerja karena terpengaruhi oleh banyaknya aktifitas petir dan kabut yang selalu muncul tidak ada henti-hentinya.

Akan tetapi saat semua kabut itu berakhir, sebagian besar kapalnya nampak hancur. Tidak lama setelah itu Kaminari beserta krunya berhasil menemukan pulau... lagi-lagi kesialan menimpanya. Ternyata pulau yang disinggahinya merupakan pulau kediaman para hewan berukuran raksasa [monster], dan menurut catatan yang mereka temukan... pulau itu bernama Forgotten Island. Mereka terpaksa harus meninggal pulau itu secepatnya, karena sekalipun Kaminari bisa mengatasinya... dia akan tetap kerepotan. Pulau itu dihuni puluhan bahkan ratusan monster [Hewan Kuchiyose] yang mampu bertarung.

Sampai mereka terbawa ke pulau yang berpenghuni, tempat para nelayan. Kaminari dan krunya tinggal di sekitar Kota Mildew [Mildew/Jamur. Episode 229, pulau tanpa nama yang dikunjungi Naruto. Dia menerima jamur dari seseorang, jadi saya berinama jamur] selama beberapa minggu untuk perbaikan kapal.

Esok hari, dia berancana mengajak krunya untuk berlayar dan berusaha kembali ke jalur sebelumnya serta menemukan jalan menuju Skypia. Tetapi rencananya tertunda saat tanpa sengaja Kaminari bertemu seorang dengan kepala berharga tinggi berada di pulau sama dengannya.

Miyamoto Seiji, salah satu samurai dari Negera Wano yang ikut campur tangan menghancurkan beberapa kapal milik Angkatan Laut maupun Pemerintah Dunia saat mereka berencana memaksa kembali negeri para samurai itu untuk tunduk dan bergabung menjadi anggota Pemerintahan Dunia beberapa dekade silam. Samurai bermarga Miyamoto itu memiliki harga kepala sebesar 385.000.000 berri.

Kaminari berencana mendapatkan kepala itu bagaimanapun caranya, karena setidaknya uang itu bisa memberikan ganti rugi setelah mejalani perjalanan panjang dan penuh siksaan sebelumnya.

"KAMI-SAMA!"

BLAM

Suara teriakan serta dobrakan pintu menyadarkan Kaminari dari lamunan perjalanannya.

"Ada apa Sengo? Apa kau sudah meringkus samurai bernama Miyamoto itu?" Tukas Kaminari dengan santai, sambil memandangi pemandangan indah pulau melalui celah jendela kapal yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Te-tentang itu Kami-sama. Kami belum bisa menyentuh tubuh Miyamoto Seiji..."

"Apa katamu?" Bentak Kaminari dengan nada mulai meninggi karena menahan amarah.

"...Seseorang melindungi tubuhnya. Anggota yang lain sedang bertarung melawannya, dan kami kewalahan. Wakil kapten memintaku untuk meminta bantuan anda, Kami-sama." Jelas Sengo.

TRANK

Gelas Wiskey yang berada di genggaman Kaminari hancur berkeping, tubuhnya sesekali mengeluarkan percikan petir kuning. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kalian semua tidak mampu mengatasi seorang samurai?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua orang Kami-sama. Miyamoto Seiji dan seorang bo..."

BLAR

"GUH..." Sengo tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena petir berwana kuning langsung mengenai tubuhya.

"Tch... cecunguk tidak berguna." Tukas Kaminari sambil beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja pribadinya.

Kaminari segera menuju tempat pertarungan anggota krunya, dia bisa merasakan banyak anggotanya tidak sadarkan diri. Berkat bantu Mantra [Kenbunshoku Haki], Kaminari mampu merasakan keberadaan seseorang dari kejahuan.

Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kelangit, tubuhnya kembali terselimuti oleh petir kuning. Lantas petir itu meluncur ke langit...

 **'El Thor'**

* * *

 **'** **Shukuchi** **'**

BOMMM

Muncul ledakan besar akibat mendaratnya petir di tempat berdiri Naruto sebelumnya. Namun Naruto masih mampu menghindarinya berkat teknik yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya, Miyamoto Seiji. Tetapi lain halnya dengan para Bounty Hunter, banyak dari mereka menerima kejutan petir bervoltase tinggi itu. Sehingga sebagian dari mereka nampak tidak sadarkan diri, dengan tubuh diselimuti luka bakar.

Terlihat retakan cukup luas di tanah, bahkan sebagian nampak gosong oleh panas yang dihasilkan petir tadi.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada petir seperti itu di sekitar sini? Apalagi di siang bolong yang cerah seperti saat ini."_ Batin Naruto begitu melihat hasil yang di akibatkan petir tadi.

"Kalian memangilku kesini dengan alasan tidak bisa mendapatkan kepala seorang Samurai Sampah. Tapi apa yang aku dapati, kalian semua tumbang di tangan seorang bocah berumur 10 tahunan?" Tukas seorang pria paruh baya, dengan rambut hitam kriting, dan tubuh gendut penuh lemak.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Kami-sama." Ucap para Bounty Hunter bersamaan.

"Kami-sama? Bocah? Samurai Sampah?" Gumam pelan Naruto. "Hehehe... mari kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya sampah, Babi!" Seringaian buas terulas di wajah Miyamoto muda itu.

BLASH

Chakra Naruto keluar mengelilingi tubuhnya untuk sesaat.

"BOCAH BREKSEK!" Teriak pria gendut paruh baya yang dipanggil Kami-sama oleh bawahannya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam karena menahan malu akibat ejekan Naruto.

SRET

SRET

Tubuh Kaminari [Kami-sama] kini terlapisi petir berwana kuning [Layaknya Jurus Armor Petir milik Raikage].

Seringaian Naruto bertambah bringas, dia menyampingkan kedua senjata yang di genggamnya. Baik katanana maupun wakizashi-nya kini terlapisi oleh energi/aura berwarna putih kebiruan, Chakra Elemen Angin.

"MATI KAU, BABI!/BOCAH BRENGSEK!" Teriak kedua petarung bersamaan, kemudian serangan keduanya bertemu.

BLASH

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

 **Shukuchi** (Reduced Earth) Gerakan milik Seta Sojiro, di Samurai X. Teknik ini memungkinkan Sojiro untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan God-like, pergerakan ini hanya meninggalkan sedikit retakan pada pijakan yang digunakan sebagai awal gerakan.

* * *

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review!**

 **Salam... Deswa**


	2. Chapter 2 Jejak Kehidupan!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword – Jejak Kehidupan!  
**

* * *

 ** _Negara Besi_**

 ** _Dua Hari Sebelum Kematian Miyamoto Seiji_**

Dalam ruangan remang yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin, nampak seorang pria berjenggot panjang tengah sibuk menorehkan tinta. Pria berambut panjang yang terlihat mulai memutih ini nampak begitu serius menggerakkan tangannya menuntun kuas yang digunakannya untuk menulis. Terdapat kerutan pada kulit wajahnya, membuktikan bahwa dia telah memasuki usia tua. Pandangan mata penuh semangat namun disertai kebijaksanaan.

SRET

Kuas kembali menari di atas kertas putih, konsentrasi tidak pernah meninggalkan aktivitas pria ini. Menggerakkan kuas dengan indah, dan sesekali membasahi unjung kuas kembali dengan tinta hitam di pojok meja.

Pria bernama Mifune ini merupakan pemimpin samurai Negara Besi. Dia tengah sibuk berlatih kaligrafi untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya.

Pofff

Sebuah asap muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Mifune. Dia segera meraih kata yang bersandar di samping meja kerjanya, tetapi niatnya diurungkan saat melihat seekor Bunglon kecil berwarna hijau merangkak mendekatinya. Mifune bisa melihat sebuah gulungan kecil berwana merah pada punggung Bunglon tersebut.

"Miyamoto..." Mifune mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya saat menyadari siapa pengirim Bunglon tersebut, sambil meraih gulungan dari punggung sang Bunglon.

Namun senyuman di wajahnya luntur saat dia membaca isi gulungan tadi. Pemimpin samurai Negara Besi itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, sambil meraih katananya. Tantas berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sedangkan gulungan tadi masih tetap terbuka lebar di atas meja :

 _Kepada temanku, Mifune-dono._

 _Aku harap, Mifune-dono dan yang lain dalam keadaan baik. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kepulanganku ke Negara Besi mungkin akan tertunda, karena kemarin aku dan Naruto merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengikuti kami. Hari ini aku bisa memastikan bahwa yang mengikuti kami adalah Bounty Hunter dari luar Kontingen Elemental, dan salah satu dari mereka merupakan pemakan Buah Iblis._

 _Aku tidak tau apakah bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari pertarungan, tetapi akan aku usahakan untuk Naruto bisa keluar dengan selamat. Anda tidak perlu mengutus seseorang untuk membantuku, ini merupakan urusanku dan tidak ingin kalau Negara Besi tercemari oleh masalah ini._

 _Namun jika dalam tiga hari ke depan kami tidak mengirim kabar lagi, angap saja bahwa kami telah gugur._

 _Miyamoto Seiji._

 _P.S._

 _++ Pak Tua Mifune, sampaikan salam rinduku pada Miya-nee. Dari Miyamoto Naruto._

Wajah Mifune tampak sendu. Sesekali dia memperhatikan butiran salju yang masih saja turun di malam hari. Negara Besi merupakan daerah terselimuti oleh salju, tetapi memiliki penduduk dengan hati yang sulit untuk membeku.

"Miyamoto Naruto, ya?" Mifune kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman, dia teringat kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah pirang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakan sendiri.

Mifune pertama kali bertemu dengan Miyamoto muda sejak lima tahun lalu. Saat teman lamanya kembali menginjakkan kaki di Negara Besi setelah lama mengembara. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau temannya, Miyamoto Seiji, kembali dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil temannya dengan panggilan ayah. Namun Mifune bisa melihat adanya cahaya kebahagian mengisi pancaran mata temannya. Cahaya yang telah lama menghilang, dan tidak pernah nampak sejak kedatangan pertama kali di Negara Besi.

Mifune ingat betul bagaimana Naruto membuat keributan, bocah pirang hiperactive itu selalu bisa membuat orang-orang mengulas senyum bahkan kembali tertawa saat dilanda kesedihan.

Akan tetapi Mifune juga merasa bangga melihat perkembangan Naruto. Dia merupakan guru yang mengajari Naruto memanipulasi chakra maupun nature. Sekalipun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajari bocah pirang itu dalam menggunakan pedang karena diambil alih oleh Miyamoto Seiji, tetapi rasa bangga tetap bisa dirasakannya saat Naruto mampu menguasai chakra elemen angin dan menyalurkannya pada katana.

Selain itu, Mifune juga mengajari Naruto tentang Fuuinjutsu. Bidang inilah yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut terhadap Naruto, karena Miyamoto muda itu bisa mengusai apa yang diajarkannya dengan cepat. Layaknya Fuuinjutsu terbuat untuk melengkapi hidup Miyamoto Naruto.

Para samurai di Negara Besi menggunakan Fuuinjutsu untuk mempermudah kehidupan sehari-hari, tetapi Naruto mampu mengembangkan fungsi dasar itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar unsur/teknik pelengkap. Seperti segel darah, digunakan sebagai penjaga kepelikan sah sebuah katana maupun peralatan tempur lainnya. Segel suhu kini terpasang disetiap armor para samurai untuk tetap menghangatkan tubuh dari cuaca dingin Negara Besi. Segel kedap suara untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dalam pertemuan, segel penahan chakra untuk menahan penggunakan chakra bagi tahanan ninja serta masih banyak segel lain yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto sejak memahami fungsi Fuuinjutsu.

"Mifune-sama. Daimyo-sama ingin menemui anda." Mifune tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar salah satu bawahannya menyampaikan berita tentang kedatangan Daimyo.

Mifune menutup matanya sejenak, lantas kembali mengulas senyum tipis. "Baiklah." Tuturnya sambil melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Mifune kembali terhenti. "Okisuke, tolong kirimkan 3 orang terbaikmu untuk menemui Miyamoto Seiji dan Naruto di Negara Jamur! Seiji mungkin buronan di luar Elemental, tapi di sini dia adalah rekan. Perintahkan untuk tidak ikut campur jika tidak dibutuhkan, tapi tebas jika ada yang menyakiti rekan kita." Pemimpin samurai Negara besi itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, dan segera menuju ruang pertemua.

"Baik." Balas seorang pria botak yang memiliki bekas sayatan pada mata kanannya.

* * *

 ** _Negara Jamur_**

 **'El Ball'**

BOMMM

"Ugh..." Naruto menahan sengatan listrik/petir. Tetapi dia berhasil mengalirkan petir ke tanah dengan katana-nya untuk mengurangi efek serangan Kaminari.

"HAHAHA... rasakan itu Bocah." Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Kaminari.

"Huff... huff... hehehe..." Naruto justru melepaskan tawa lirih di sele-sela napasnya yang memburu. "Hanya inikah... yang kau miliki?"

Naruto dan Kaminari sudah bertarung selama 30 menit tanpa henti. Keduanya terlihat penuh luka, pakaiannya terlihat penuh robekan. Baik dari tebasan Naruto maupun serangan petir milik Kaminari.

"Jangan meremehkanku bocah! Setelah aku remukkan semua tulangmu... akan aku jual kau sebagai budak." Balas Kaminari.

 _"_ _Budak?"_ Pandangan mata Naruto langsung mengeras saat mendengar perkataan Kaminari. "Tidak, jika kau mati di sini! Di tanganku." Dia lantas menyarungkan katana serta wakizashi-nya.

Pandangan Naruto menajam, dengan iris mata yang sekilas nampak memerah, sambil mengambil kuda-kuda iaido.

"Kau, membunuhku? Hahaha... memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Bocah Ingusan?" Meskipun nampak tenang, tetapi Kaminari sempat merasakan ketakutan untuk sesaat begitu melihat pandangan tajam bocah samurai.

"Kita lihat saja... aku datang..."

 **'** **Shuntensatsu** **'**

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah meninggalkan tempatnya, dan berada di depan Kaminari sambil mengayunkan katananya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tetapi Kaminari berhasil menghindarinya dengan berpindah kebelakang Naruto menggunakan armor petir.

"Kena kau..." Kaminari memusatkan petir pada kedua tangannya yang ditangkupkan, dan siap memukul Naruto sepenuh tenaga.

 **'** **El Ham...** **'**

JLEP

"Ugh..." Kaminari menghentikan serangannya saat merasa sakit pada dada kirinya. Dia bisa melihat bocah kecil yang hendak diserangnya tadi menusuk dada kirinya dengan wakizashi menggunakan tangan kiri. "Bangsat... [batuk darah]" Menggunakan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Kaminari mencoba meremas kepala Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari bahwa serangnya masih belum cukup menghentikan mobilitas musuhnya, segera menggunakan **'** **Shukuchi** **'** kembali dan berpindah ke samping Kaminari. Dia lantas menganyunkan katana yang telapisi chakra elemen angin keatas sambil melompat tinggi dan menebas leher sang Kapten Bounty Hunter Kaminari.

SPLAH

BUG

Darah bercucuran keluar dari bekas tebasan Naruto pada leher Kaminari. Sedangkan kepalanya terjatuh lebih dulu ke tanah, sebelum diikuti dengan rebahnya tubuh gendut tanpa kepala Kaminari.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Teriak kru Kaminari.

Semua kru Bounty Hunter Kaminari melebarkan matanya saat melihat kapten mereka tumbang di tangan seorang bocah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pertarungan kaptennya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sedangkan Naruto kini hanya bisa berlutut sambil bertumpu pada katananya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nyeri, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetaran karena menerima banyak serangan petir Kaminari. Namun sekalipun memenangkan pertarungan, bocah pirang itu justru mengulas senyuman sedih pada wajahnya.

BRUK

Tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah, dan pandangannya memburam. _"Ugh... tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Tapi masih banyak para Bounty Hunter disini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil merlirik para Bounty Hunter. _"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Andai saja kita tidak meninggalkan Negara Besi, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku ayah..."_ Naruto merasakan kelopak matanya begitu berat, dan memaksanya untuk segera menutupnya.

 _~oOo~_

 ** _Lima Bulan yang Lalu_**

 ** _Negara Besi_**

 _Salju!_

 _Hujan salju nampak tidak ada hentinya turun._

 _WUSH_

 _Terlihat seorang bocah pirang terus mengayunknan padang kayu [bokken] yang tergenggam erat di tang_ _a_ _nnya. Peluh nampak membasahi kain kimono putih yang dikenakan sang bocah meskipun beraktifitas di tengah dinginnya salju._

 _"_ _Naru-kun~" Terdengar suara merdu dari seorang gadis yang nampak lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari sang bocah, duduk di tepi teras rumah. "Istirahatlah dulu! Aku membuatkan teh untukmu."_

 _WUSH_

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi Miya-nee." Balas sang bocah sambil terus mengayunkan bokken-nya._

 _Miya-nee. Naruto memanggil gadis cantik berusia tidak lebih dari 13 tahun_ _itu_ _. Gadis penerus klan Busujima_ _itu memiliki rambut ungu yang digerai hingga pinggulnya, mata ungu kemerahan, berkulit putiuh, dan tentu saja di sertai wajah cantik sebagaimana anggota wanita Klan Busujima lainnya._

 _Gadis kecil nan cantik itu mengenakan yukata putih, dengaan bawahan berwarna ungu. Senyum manis tidak pernah luluh menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"_ _Naru~" Terdengar nada suara Miya berubah._

 _"_ _Hai..." Balas Naruto tanpa menyadari peluh di wajahnya semakin deras bercucuran setelah mendengar suara yang digunakan Miya terdengar lebih berat. "Aku datang!" Dia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beranjak mendekati gadis yang sedari tadi telah memanggilnya._

 _Seteah membasuh tangannya, Naruto mendekati teh serta makanan ringan buatan Miya. Dia menikmati suguhan dalam diam._

 _"Naru-kun, memangnya kau tidak bisa menggagalkan kepergianmu?" Miya memulai percakapan sambil memandang jauh kedepan, entah apa yang mengambil perhatian gadis muda itu._

 _"Hem... aku ingin melihat dunia. Ayah sering menceritakan petualangan-petualangannya. Setidaknya, sebelum aku berjalan pada satu titik dari kisah yang di suguhkan dunia... aku ingin melihat dasar warna apa saja yang mewarnainya." Balas Naruto penuh semangat. "Dan tentunya, kembali lebih kuat lagi agar aku bisa melindungi Miya-nee." Senyuman lembut terulas di wajah pria muda itu._

 _Sesaat wajah cantik Miya tampak sedih, namun segera terhapus begitu mendengar perkataan akhir Naruto. "Benarkah?" Gadis kecil itu mengulas senyum termanisnya._

 _Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat kecantikan gadis di dekatnya. "Hem..." Sehingga hanya anggukan pelan yang mampu membalas pertanyaan sang gadis. Tanpa disadari, rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua sisi pipi Miyamoto muda itu._

 _Miya lantas menarik lengan kanan Naruto, dan mengaitkan jari kelingking masing-masing. "Aku berjanji akan selalu setia menunggumu. Tidak akan ada laki-laki lain yang bisa memilikiku. Jadi, cepatlah pulang dan bertambah kuat!" Tukasnya. Lantas dia memandang Naruto yang hanya tertegun dengan mata melebar._

 _"Naru~"_

 _"Ya." Naruto segera kembali ke alam sadar saat mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Miya. Beberapa peluh terlihat berjatuhan saat gadis cantik di hadapannya memandangnya dengan tajam._

 _"A-a-aku BERJANJI AKAN SELALU SETIA DAN MENERIMA MIYA APA ADANYA."Karena gugup, Narurto justru berteriak keras saat berbicara._

 _"Fufufu~" Miya hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto. Gadis itu justru meraih lengan Naruto dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Dia lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, sambil mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan._

 _Hening..._

 _Keduanya menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan dalam diam._

 _"Miya-nee..." Suara pelan Naruto membuka kembali percakapan._

 _"Hem~" Gumam pelan Miya yang menutup matanya, sambil menikmati hangatnya lengan serta pundak Naruto di dinginnya balutan salju Negara Besi._

 _"Aku ingin ke toilet."_

 _BRAK_

 _Terdengar suara keras dari dalam kediaman yang di tempati Naruto. Tetapi kedua anak muda berlain jenis itu tidak ada yang mengetahui pembuat/sumber suara._

 _Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kaku dalam duduknya saat melihat tatapan Miya. "Mi-Miya-nee?"Ucap Naruto terbata._

 _Namun yang ditanyai tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung berdiri dan beranjang meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri._

 _"Huh? Ada apa dengannya?" Tukas Naruto sambil memasang wajah penuh kebingungan. "Hah... perempuan itu memang merepotkan!" Dia lantas beranjak pergi ke TOILET._

 _~oOo~_

"Ugh..." Erang pelan Naruto. Pandangannya kini menggelap, dengan tubuh yang tidak bertenaga. _"Maafkan aku, Miya-nee. Sepert_ _inya_ _aku tidak bisa me_ _nepati_ _janjiku."_ Hanya itu yang terpikir di kepalanya sebelum kesadaran meninggalkannya.

* * *

 ** _Desa Konoha_**

WUSH

Angin bertiup lembut, membelai rimbunnya pepohonan hijau Desa Konoha. Salah satu dari lima Desa Ninja Tersembunyi terbesar yang berdiri di belahan Negeri Elemental. Desa ini didiami oleh banyak populasi manusia, bahkan nampak sebagian besar dari mereka tengah sibuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing di siang cerah.

Anak-anak dapat bermain dengan gembira, murid belajar giat di akademi, tetua terlihat asik bersenda gurau, bahkan penjual menawarkan barang dengan penuh senyum.

Namun satu tempat yang nampak suram adalah saat kita memasuki Kantor Hokage, tempat Pemimpin Desa Konoha.

Srek Srek Srek

Blam

Suara seseorang tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan tumpukan kertas serta hentakan sebuah stampel.

Nampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas. Pria berambut pirang tersebut terlihat serius namun nampak lesu tanpa semangat. Mata birunya redup, seakan terisi penuh oleh keputusasaan.

Pria yang duduk dikursi Hokage itu adalah Namikaze Minato, Pemimpin Keempat Desa Konoha. Semenjak dirinya menerima jabatan Hokage, dia selalu disbukkan dengan berbagai administrasi desa. Dia sempat heran, mengapa desa ninja penuh kediktatoran ini pemimpinnya jutru sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran kertas di balik meja kerjanya.

Belum lagi jumlah tumpukan kertas itu justru semakin bertambah setiap harinya semenjak mengamuknya Kyuubi di Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu. Minato terkadang merasa kalau keputusan menggagalkan penggunakan segel Shiki Fujin pada penyegelan Kyuubi adalah langkah yang salah. Karena jika dia memakainya, setidaknya akan terbebas dari semua kertas-kertas di depannya, terlebih lagi merepotkannya rapat bersama Tetua Desa.

"Kyuubi..." Gumam pelan Minato sambil menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sejenak. _"Naruto, dimana kau sekarang nak?"_ Batinnya.

Ketika mengingat kembali kejadian malam mengamuknya Kyuubi, Minato akan selalu teringat putra pertamanya, Namikaze Naruto. Yondaime Hokage ini selalu menyalahkan dirinya mengenai tragedi yang menimpa putra pertamanya itu. Karena setelah menyelamatkan Naruto, dia langsung membawa putranya itu kembali kekediaman miliknya. Tetapi saat Minato kembali setelah menyelamatkan Kushina dari Manusia Bertopeng, Naruto sudah tidak lagi ditemukan di kamar terakhir dia melihatnya. Parahnya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kyuubi mulai menghancurkan desa. Dia harus memilih antara menyelamatkan desa dari amukan Kyuubi atau mencari kemana hilangnya Naruto.

Hal yang membuat Minato benar-benar menyesal adalah dia memilih desa tanpa ragu sedikitpun, dan mengabaikan keberadaan serta keselamatan putra pertamanya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya dia harus kehilangan Naruto sampai saat ini, atau mungkin selamanya. Pencarian terus dilakukan sampai sekarang, namun masih juga belum membuahkan hasil. Setiap ninja yang menjalankan misi diminta untuk membantu pencarian, agen pengintai milik Jiraiya juga dikerahkan untuk mencari informasi tentang putranya, tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari usaha yang dilakukan membuahkan hasil.

Sedangkan Desa Konoha sendiri sudah mulai membaik setelah kehancuran sebagian besar bangunan desa akibat amukan Kyuubi. Beruntung malam itu Hiruzen, Jiraiya maupun Tsunade berada di Konoha, sehingga proses penyegelan Kyuubi kembali ke tubuh Kushina bisa berjalan lebih mudah dengan resiko lebih kecil. Mereka ber-4 menggunakan teknik penyegel **'** **Shishou Fuuin** **'** , dengan harapan Kushina dapat segera pulih kembali setelah menerima chakra milik Kyuubi serta di kemudian hari bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi secara keseluruhan. Awalnya Minato berencana menyegel Kyuubi pada tubuh Naruto, tetapi karena putra pertamanya itu menghilang... mau tidak mau dia harus mencari alternatif lain. Sehingga menghasilkan solusi untuk menyegel kembali Kyuubi pada istrinya sendiri.

Kushina sendiri menyetujui keputusan suaminya, terlebih lagi keputusan itu terlihat lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Naruto yang menanggungnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya tersiksa dan merasakan penderitaannya sebagai Jinchuriki selama dia masih hidup dan ada jalan lain. Kushina tahu bahwa anaknya akan diasingkan saat orang-orang mengetahui keadanya sebagai wadah pengekang Kyuubi, sehingga dia dengan senang hati menjadi Jinchuriki kembali untuk menghindari hal itu. Semenjak saat itu, Kushina selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar yang disiapkan untuk putranya. Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan hilangnya Naruto.

Minato masih ingat bagaiman istrinya sampai jatuh sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri lebih dari 2 minggu. Namun berkat bantuan Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hitomi, Nara Yushino selaku teman Kushina, berangsur istri Yondaime Hokage mulai membaik. Terlebih dengan adanya Yamanaka Inoichi yang membantu terapi psikologinya.

Senyuman tipis mulai menoreh kembali di wajah cantik Kushina. Muskipun belum sembuh secara total, tetapi wanita keturunan Klan Uzumaki itu bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal.

Hingga 6 bulan kemudian mereka...

BRAK

"AYAH!" Teriak dua orang bocah yang terlihat memasuki usia ke-8. Kedua bocah tersebut langsung berlari dan memluk sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Uwah..." Minato terkesan seakan-akan kaget melihat kedatangan putra-dan putrinya. Yah... Setahun setelah hilangnya Naruto, Minato dan Kushina kembali dikaruniai anak. Tepaynya, anak kembar... laki-laki dan perempuan. "Bagaiman hari kalian? Dan dimana Ibu?" Tukas sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Baik. Ibu ingin berbelanja keperluan untuk makan malam, jadi manyuruh kami untuk datang kesini lebih dulu." Jelas kedua bocah tadi bersamaan.

Tertua dari anak kembar tersebut adalah Namikaze Shiina. Memiliki rambut merah layaknya sang Ibu, tetapi dikaruniai mata biru ayahnya. Gaya rambutnya juga menyerupai sang ayah, bahkan sifatnya pun lebih mirip Minato. Andai saja Shiina memiliki rambut pirang, maka bisa dibilang bahwa dia adalah minato dari masa lalu.

Sedangkan anak kembar termuda, selisih beberapa menit adalah Namikaze Kusano. Gadis kecil ini memiliki rambur pirang ayahnya, tetapi di karuniai mata ungu seperti ibunya. Gaya rambutnyapun mengikuti milik ibunya, lurus tergerai panjang hingga pinggulnya.

"Ayah, kapan akan mengajari kami teknik ninja?" Tanya Shiina penuh antusias.

"Iya. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Belum lagi tidak lama semester baru akademi akan dimulai." Tambah Kusano.

"Ahahaha..." Minato hanya bisa tertawa nerfes, sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang. "Kenapa kalian tidak meminta ibu lebih dulu?" Elaknya.

"Mou..." Kusani kini tanpak cemberut, dengan pipi yang digembungkan sehingga menambah keimutan wajah gadis kecil itu. "Ibu sudah mengajari gerakan awal Kata Taijutsu. Tapi kami kan juga punya ayah yang kuat, jadi apa salahnya kalau meminta ayah dan ibu mengajari kita. Benarkan, Shiina-nii?" Jelas Kusano.

"Kalau aku sih..."

"Shiina-nii!" Kusano langsung memandang tajam kakak laki-lakinya. Dengan artian 'tidak setuju, kau mati!'.

"Hem... hem..." Shiina langsung mengangguk dengan cepat berkali-kali untuk menyutujui usulan adik ' _manisnya'._

"Hah... baiklah-baiklah." Minato menyetujui permintaan _kedua_ anaknya. "Bagaimana kalau besok mulai latihannya? Hari ini biarkan ayahmu ini menyelesaikan semua tumpukan kertas tidak berguna ini."

"Hem? Kalau tidak berguna kenapa tidak dibakar saja, Yah?" Tanya Kusano penuh kepolosan. "Jadi kita bisa latihan hari ini." Lanjutnya.

"Hahaha... andai saja semudah itu, Ku-chan..."

Seorang wanita berambut merah memasuki ruang Hokage, dan menghentikan percakan antara ayah dan anak tadi. "Minato." Tukas wanita itu.

"Kushina, sudah seleai belanjanya?" Balas pria tertua dari Klan Namikaze.

"Ibu!" Tukas kedua bocah Namikaze tadi bersamaan.

"Ku-chan, Shi-chan." Kushina menyambut kedua anaknya dengan senyuman. "Yah. Baru saja selesai, dan aku langsung kesini. Sepertinya bukan hanya anak-anak kita yang dari klan akan masuk ke akademi ninja."

"Benarkah?" Minato terlihat tertarik dengan informasi yang dibawa Kushina.

"Hem... putra terkecil Fugaku, putri tertua Hiashi, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, bahkan anak laki-lakinya Tsume juga masuk tahun ini." Tambah Kushina.

"Hem... jadi hampir semua penerus Klan di Konoha masuk tahun ini ya? Apa..."

"Yo!" Terdengar suara baru berasal dari pintu jendela Kantor Hokage.

Minato bisa melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih mengulas senyum lebar. Pria tadi adalah Jiraiya, guru milik Minato.

"Ero-sennin!" Tukas kedua Namikaze muda.

"Bocah! Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilku seperti itu?" Bentak Jiraiya.

"Sensei? Tumben kau kembali ke Konoha. Biasanya kau hanya mengirim surat lewat Katak Pengirim Pesan."

"Ah... Soal itu..." Jiraiya kini menampakkan wajah serius dari biasanya. "...aku menemukannya."

BRUK

Barang belanjaan Kushina langsung jatuh, dan isinya berhamburan begitu mendengar perkataan Pria Paling Mesum di seluruh Negeri Elemental.

"Naru... to." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Kushina dengan bibir yang terus bergetar.

* * *

 ** _Kapal Bounty Hunter Kaminari_**

"Ugh..." Rintih pelan keluar dari mulut kecil seorang bocah. Mata biru mulai mendapatkan kembali cahaya penglihatannya.

Tubuh kecilnya mulai bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring, mata mulai menjelajah mengawasi tempat sekitar yang tampak remang-remang. Terkurung dalam jeruji besi, dengan tangan terpasung oleh papan.

"Ugh... tubuhku sakit semua." Tutur pelan sang bocah. "Tapi, dimana ini?" Tetapi pandangan bocah itu langsung beralih ke samping penjaranya. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang meskipun matanya masih kesulitan untuk melihat di dalam gelap.

PROK PROK PROK

"Bravo... bravo... kau sudah bangun bocah?" Ucap seseorang yang terbungkus oleh kegelapan.

Clik

Seketika seluruh ruangan di penuhi oleh cahaya penenrang. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tubuh kekar memandang datar sang bocah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Kami-sama, Bo..." Pria tadi langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat pandangan tajam sang bocah. "Ehm... Siapa namamu?"

Bocah tadi terus memandangi pria itu, dengan pandangan penuh analisis. Tetspi sesaat kemudian ekpresinya berubah menjadi bosan.

"WOI... KAU..."

"Miyamoto Naruto. Kau Sengo, kan?" Potong Naruto dengan nada penuh kebosanan. "Jadi, kenapa aku ada di sini? Dan kalian kemanakan tubuh ayahku?"

"Hahaha... jadi kau mengingat namaku ya! Bagus... bagus..." Sengo menyeringai lebar. "Karena kau telah membunuh banyak anggota kami, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Tetapi kau telah membunuh Kapten Breksek itu... jadi, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Namun aku akan menjualmu di Pasar Budak Shabondy Archipelago, dan untuk tubuh ayahmu akan kami tukarkan Bounty-nya." Jelas Sengo.

"Hem..." Naruto memandang Sengo dengan ketidak tertarikan.

"Makanlah ini!" Sengo menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Naruto.

TRANK

Tetapi mangkok bubur tadi pecah bersamaan saat Sengo menjatuhkannya kelantai. "Aku tidak ingin budak yang akan aku jual menjadi kurus. Pastikan menjilatinya sampai bersih, ya! Hahahahaha..." Tawa sengo terus terdengar meskipun pria anggota Bounty Hunter itu sudah keluar dari ruang dek penjara kapal.

"Tch..." Decih Naruto melihat perlakuan Sengo. "Akan kupastikan kau dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat mentari esok hari." Tukasnya sambil menggerakkan lengannya menyusuri tubuhnya sendiri. Seingatnya dia masih menyimpan sebuah apel, bekal yang selalu tersedia saat dia akan bepergian.

"Ah... ini dia." Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa memang masih memiliki sebuah apel di bagian pinggul sampingnya. Dia terus berusaha sekuat tenaga menggunakan lengannya mengeluarkan buah itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjilati bubur yang telah tumpah di lantai.

DUG

"Heh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

Sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Tetapi buah apel berwana merah yang dibawa sebelumnya telah berubah warna. Menjadi kuning...

Bukan hanya itu, buah kuning itu juga memiliki motif aneh. Bahkan bentuknya pun sedikit berubah, terlihat oval.

"Apa aku tidak salah bekal?" Naruto kembali menggeledah bagian dalam kimononya, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. "Ini, beracun tidak ya?" Dia menganalisis buah baru itu dengan seksama, dan hasilnya tetap saja... dia belum pernah melihat buah seperti sekarang ini.

"Menjilati bubur di lantai, atau buah aneh?" Naruto lantas mengambil buah itu dengan mencakupnya menggunakan kedua tangan yang terpasung. "Hah... andai saja ada ramen di sini. Semuanya cepat beres..." Dia tertegun sejenak. "...tapi makanan yang dibawa sendiri itu lebih baik rasanya."

CRAS

"Hem..." Naruto mengunyah buah bawaanna. "Bleh... kenapa ada buah rasanya seperti ini?" Dia ingin segera membuangnya, tapi perutnya masih terasa lapar. Pada akhirnya, Naruto memakan habis buah kuning anek tadi.

AHK

"Kenyang... kenyang..." Naruto mengulas senyum lebar. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan siap menghancurkan papan pasungan.

SRET

SRET

"Huh?" Saat Naruto melihat sumber suara, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat tangannya di selimuti listrik/peritr kuning. "AH... AKU TERSAMBAR PETIR!" Teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

BOMMM

Terjadi ledakan besar dalam kapal Bounty Hunter Kaminari akibat petir yang dikeluarkan Naruto tidak stabil.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada, Saito?" Tanya Mifune kepada bawahannya.

"Ya. Saat aku sampai di sana, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Bounty Hunter yang pernah disinggung oleh Miyamoto-dono. Bahkan kedua teman Miyamoto kita tidak ditemukan di Negara itu. Namun penduduk sekitar memang mengatakan bahwa dua hari sebelum kedatangan kami, ada pertarungan besar antara seorang samurai muda melawan kelompok orang dewasa. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau salah satu diantara orang itu ada yang memiliki kekuatan petir, bahkan nampak lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan ninja dalam memanipulasi chakra elemen petir." Jelas pria berambut ungu yang dipanggil dengan nama Saito oleh Mifune.

Saito atau Busujima Saito merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok yang dikirim oleh Okisuke untuk memeriksa keadaan duo Miyamoto di Negara Jamur. Dia juga merupakan ayah dari Busujima Miya, serta Kepala Klan Busujima.

"Hem..." Gumam pelan Mifune dengan wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan. Pandangannya nampak sendu, tapi ekpresinya masih tetap datar. _"Ini sudah hari ke-7, dan Seiji maupun Naruto masih belum mengirimkan kabar kembali. Padahal keduanya berjanji akan mengabariku lagi tiga hari setelah pemberitahuan hari itu. Apa mungkin mereka tertangkap oleh para Bounty Hunter itu. Sekuat apa mereka sampai bisa mengkap Naruto, bahkan Seiji?_ " Pikirnya setelah mencerna semua informasi dari Saito.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Mifune-sama?" Tanya Saito setelah melihat pemimpinnya masih saja terdiam dalam sunyi.

"Apa kau sudah melihat lokasi bekas pertempuran mereka, Saito?"

"Ya. Tempat itu rusak parah, banyak bekas sambaran petir. Darah berceceran di sana-sini, tetapi semuanya sudah mengering. Namun kami berhasil menemukan ini di tengah kubangan tanah penuh darah yang mengering." Saito menyerahkan benda panjang yang terbungkus oleh kain hitam tebal pada Mifune.

"Jadi kemungkinan besar samurai muda itu Naruto, kelompok orang dewasa itu Bounty Hunter, dan pemilik kekuatan petir adalah pemakan Buah Iblis." Simpul Mifune sambil menerima benda yang di serahkan Saito. Tetapi saat Mifune menerima benda itu, dia merasakan sengatan pada tangannya.

BRAK

Sehingga membuat Mifune menjatuhkan benda tadi. Kini kain hitam tersibak, dan menampakkan sebuah katana dengan ganggang yang terbalut oleh anyaman benang hijau tua, serta saya [sarung katana] berwarna hitam.

Mifune membelalakkan matanya untuk sejenak. "Inikan..."

"... **Tenrou**." Saito melanjutkan perkataan Mifune.

 _"Kenapa Naruto meninggalkan katana-nya?"_ Itulan batin semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

 ** _~ Berakhir ~_**

* * *

 ** _Shuntensatsu_** _[_ _瞬天殺_ _]_ _[_ _Instant Heaven Kill_ _] =_ _Ini merupakan teknik milik Seta Sojiro, di Samurai X. Teknik gabungan dari keterampilan menggunakan Batoujutsu dengan kecepatan Shukuchi. Sesuai namanya, teknik ini dapat langsung membunuh lawan secara instan, tanpa merasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit karena begitu cepatnya menebas lawan._

 _Kaminari di sini berhasil menghindari Shuntensatsu, karena selain memiliki kecepatan tinggi dengan bantuan buah iblisnya, Naruto juga masih belum menyempurnakan tekniknya._

 ** _Shishou Fuuin_** _[_ _Four Image Seal_ _] = Segel yang memungkinkan chakra Kyuubi untuk mesuk ke coil milik Kushina. Sehingga memungkinkan Kushina untuk menggunakan chakra milik Kyuubi akan tetapi masih tetap mengekang Kyuubi. Kushina nantinya bisa mengakses chakra ini saat dia dalam keadaan marah [emosi tidak stabil] atau saat kekurangan chakra._

 ** _Tenrou/Tenrou Kaigan_** _= Katana True Muramasa di Samurai Deeper Kyo. Disini katana Tenrou baru bisa memperbaiki tubuhnya sendiri saat terkenai darah [sama dengan Kubikiribōchō], tidak seperti di Samurai Deeper Kyo yang bisa memperbaiki sendiri hanya dengan disentuh oleh tangan dialiri aura._

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	3. Chapter 3 Mata Merah!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword – Mata Merah!**

* * *

 ** _Desa Konoha_**

Hening...

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan di ruang Hokage. Meskipun di ruangan tersebut berkumpul beberapa orang, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan dua orang bocah keturunan Namikaze yang berada di ruangan itu juga turut berdiam diri, tapi wajah keduanya menampakkan kebingungan karena tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Em... Ibu?" Gadis kecil bernama Kusano memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya setelah melihat ekspresi sedih dan penuh harap ibunya.

Namun sang ibu masih berdiam diri tanpa menjawab panggilan Kusano. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang masih terus bergetar, dan mata ungunya mulai menitikan air mata. Saat ini Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Kusano lebih memilih untuk terus memandang pria berambut putih di haadapannya, berharap kalau pria itu mau mengklarifikasi ucapannya.

"Sensei, informasimu itu akuratkan?" Yondaime Hokahe kini angkat bicara sambil memandang tajam gurunya.

"Jika tidak, untuk apa aku sampai repot-repot datang kesini Minato?" Jawab sang guru.

"Mengintip perempuan di pemandian air panas?" Tukas Minato dengan santai sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

BRAK

Jiraiya, guru milik Minato langsung tersungkur di lantai ruangan begitu mendengar perkataan miridnya. "A... serendah itukah kau memandangku Minato? Sampai-sampai tidak mempercayai kalau aku memiliki waktu untuk bersikap serius." Dia mulai bangkit. Tetapi wajahnya menampakkan ekpresi sedih, sakit dan kecewa.

"Hehehe... maaf." Minato tertawa setengah hati. "Jadi..."

Melihat Minato terus memandangnya seakan berharap untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, Jiraiya menarik napas panjang. "Menurut salah satu agenku, dia melihat seorang bocah berambut pirang, bermata biru, serta memiliki tiga garis hitam [wiskers] di kedua sisi pipinya memasuki wilayah Negara Besi dan bocah itu bepergian bersama seorang samurai." Dia menghentikan bicaranya untuk sejenak, sambil mengamati ekpresi wajah penuh harap dari muridnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya seratus persen akurat karena tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi informasi ini patut diselidiki lebih lanjut. Selama ini pencarian kita tidak pernah membuahkan hasil, karena kita memang tidak menduga adanya kemungkinan anak itu berada di wilayah Negara Besi."

"Benar juga." Gumam pelan Minato setelah mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya. "Kita..."

"Naru... chan!" Kushina memotong perkataan Minato dengan menggumamkan nama putra pertamanya. Dia terlihat mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya setelah mendengar klarifikasi Jiraiya. "Minato, kita harus segera pergi ke Negara Besi untuk menjemput Naruto. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi... ini adalah informasi terakurat mengenai Naruto selama 10 tahun ini. Jadi..."

"Kushina, tenagkanlah dirimu!" Ucap Minato dengan sedikit membentak untuk menghentikan rentetan perkataan istrinya. Dia kini berdiri di samping Kushina, dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ta-tapi Minato... Naruto... hiks..." Cucuran air mata Kushina semakin deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku tahu, Kushina. Akan aku pastikan kau bisa pergi ke Negara Besi, tetapi aku juga akan mengirim beberapa orang untuk menemanimu, termasuk Jiraiya-sensei." Jelas Minato pada Kushian, dan berharap dapat menenangkan istrinya itu. "Aku melakukan ini karena tidak bisa menemani perjalananmu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa..."

"Minato!" Kushina memandang tajam suaminya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Minato lebih mengutamakan desa dibandingkan keselamatan anaknya. "Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau..."

"Kushina, memang benar adanya kalau aku tidak bisa menemani kepergianmu. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berada di Negara Besi saat kau sudah berada di sana. Aku akan menggunakan 'Hiraishin', jadi tidak perlu meninggalkan desa dalam kurun waktu yang lama." Jelas Minato pada Kushina sebelum kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya berlanjut.

"Hem..." Kushina mengangguk pelan, meskipun rona merah tipis terlihat menghiasi pipinya.

"Ano... sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya anak laki-laki kembaran Kusano.

Mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-lakinya, Kushina segera menghapus air matanya. "Shi-chan, Ku-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu sampaikan kepada kalian." Dia mengulas senyum lembut kepada kedua anaknya.

"Memberitahu sesuatu?" Tanya kedua Namikaze muda pada ibunya secara bersamaan.

Selama ini, baik Minato maupun Kushina tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada kedua anak kembarnya mengenai putra pertama mereka. Memang keduanya selalu berharap suatu hari nanti bisa membawa pulang kembali Naruto, tetapi mereka merasa takut menceritakan kepada kedua anaknya tentang Naruto jikalau saja tidak bisa membawa pulang putra pertamanya itu. Mereka tidak ingin kedua anaknya berharap tinggi, namun pada akhirnya harus tersakiti.

Akan tetapi beda lagi dengan saat ini, karena mereka telah mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Naruto. Maka Kushina memutuskan untuk memberitahu kedua anaknya mengenai saudara tertua mereka. Memang benar nantinya belum tentu Naruto akan kembali ke Desa Konoha, tetapi Kushina bisa lega mengetahui putra pertamanya masih hidup di luar sana.

"Yah. Tapi akan lebih baik jika membicarakananya di rumah saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina pada anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" Tanya Kusano sedikit bingung.

"Hem..." Kushina tampak berpikir untuk sejenak. "Kalau kita membicarakannya di sini, pekerjaan ayah kalian tidak akan pernah selesai. Lagi pula ayah kalian juga harus memberitahukan beberapa ninja untuk menemani ibu ke Negar Besi, jadi lebih baik kalau kita membahas apa yang ingin aku sampaikan di rumah saja. Ok?" Timbal Kushina.

"Ku-chan, kita ikuti saja permintaan Ibu. Lagian kalau Ayah sampai tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, besok dia tidak bisa berlatih bersama kita. Apa lagi untuk mengajari kita teknik ninja seperti yang sudah Ayah janjikan tadi." Ucap Shiina pada adiknya.

"Ah... kau benar juga Shiina-nii." Tukas Kusano yang menampakkan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo pulang Shiina-nii, Bu!" Tambah putri Yondaime Hokage itu sambil menarik paksa lengan saudara kembarnya.

Sedangkan ketiga orang dewasa yang berada di ruang Hokage saat itu hanya mengulas senyum begitu melihat tingkan kedua Namikaze muda.

Kushina pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya untuk menyusul kedua anaknya, sebelum berhenti untuk sesaat begitu berada di pintu masuk ruang Hokage. "Minato, jangan lupa segera kirimkan bunshin untuk membantuku menjelaskan semuanya pada anak-anak. Bila perlu, bunshin-mu lah yang mengerjakan pekerjaan di kantormu ini untuk sementara waktu sampai kita selesai menjelaskan semuanya." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

 ** _Kapal Bounty Hunter Kaminari_**

Saat ini kapal Bounty Hunter yang di pimpin oleh Sengo tampak terdiam di tempat, pasalnya sebagian besar tubuh kapal hancur karena ledakan yang bersumber dari lantai dasar dek kapal.

"KENAPA SEMUA INI BISA TERJADI?" Teriak Sengo pada semua krunya setelah melihat dampak ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kerusakan karena ledakan itu mencapai bagian atas kapal, merusak mast bahkan layar utama. Sehinga mau tidak mau Sengo harus menghentikan laju kapal dan berharap bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum tersesat dan hilang dalam gelapnya kabut, atau mungkin menerima serangan kembali dari monster-monster penjaga perbatasan lautan, bisa juga serangan petir seperti saat pertama kalinya dia dan krunya memasuki perairan Elemental.

"Kapten, sepertinya sumber ledakan berasal dari dek yang sama dengan bocah samurai pembunuh Kapten Kaminari." Jelas salah satu kru Sengo.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi? Dia tidak memiliki senjata lagi yang bisa digunakan, bahkan kita meninggalkan katana milik bocah itu di pulau tempat terjadinya pertempuran." Sangkal Sengo tidak terima. Lantas pria yang baru saja menjabat sebagai seorang Kapten Bounty Hunter Kaminari untuk sementara waktu itu beranjak menuju tempat bocah samurai berada.

Sedangkan bocah yang tengah dibicarakan sedari tadi hanya berdiri sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh listrik/petir kuning semenjak terjadinya ledakan.

"Baigaman bisa?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang bocah setelah melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

Miyamoto Naruto kini berdiri tepat ditengah penjara berjeruji besi, dengan tubuh terselimuti petir kuning. Rambut pirang yang biasanya tergerai sampai bahunya kini nampak berdiri mengikuti lonjakan percikan petir. Hakama hitam compang-camping membalut tubuh kecilnya, serta bercak darah menghiasi polosnya kain hakama. Akan tetapi samurai muda itu kini tidak lagi mengenakan alas kaki, karena hancur akibat penggunaan teknik **'Shukuchi'** yang masih belum sempurna. Bukan hanya itu yang nampak berbeda dari samurai muda berumur 10 itu, mata biru indah miliknya kini tergantikan oleh mata merah yang berbinar, meskipun pemiliknya masih belum menyadari perubahan pada bagian tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Tidak salah lagi, ini merupakan kemampuan milik Kaminari. Tapi kenapa aku memilikinya? Apa mungkin ini terjadi setelah aku membunuhnya, dan kekuatan itu langsung berpindah padaku?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil terus mengamati tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh petir. _"Akan aku pikirkan nanti bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya, sekarang mari kita coba fungsinya."_ Samurai muda itu lantas memusatkan energi petir untuk mengelilingi lengan dan telapak tangannya sehingga tampak seperti pedang atau tombak.

Sring Sring

Trank Trank Trank

Jeruji besi yang memenjara Naruto jaatuh terpotong oleh tangan berlapiskan petir tadi. "Hem... aku akan menamainya, **'God Hand'**." Tukasnya sambil melangkah keluar meninggalkan jeruji pengekangnya.

 _"_ _Heh? Ada apa ini?"_ Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat awal, samurai muda tadi terhenti saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali diiringi dengan wajah yang menampakkan kebingungan. _"Kenapa aku bisa melihat semua orang yang berada di kapal ini? Bahkan aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka, serta kepanikan yang mereka rasakan."_ Tetapi semuanya kembali gelap saat Naruto menutup matanya. _"Ini bukan Kenbunshoku Haki, karena milikku tidak sekuat ini. Terlabih lagi aku tidak yakin kalau Kenbunshoku Haki bisa melakukan hal sampai semacam ini, dan yang lebih mencolok semuanya kembali..."_ Sejenak matanya terlihat melebar saat menyadari kemana arah deduksi pikirannya. _"Teknik Mata [_ _Dōjutsu_ _kekkei genkai_ _], hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi..."_ Naruto segera menghentikan aliran chakra yang menyuplai mata tanpa kendalinya, dan dia harus tertegun tanpa kata saat penglihatannya kembali normal, menandakan deduksinya benar.

Mata merah berbinar kini kembali menjadi biru teduh seperti semula.

 _"_ _Jadi tebakanku benar! Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar Teknik Mata dengan kemampuan seperti ini. Memang benar aku bisa melihat sesuatu dalam jangkauan jauh layaknya Byakugan, tetapi Mata itu tidak membantu pendengaran jarak jauh maupaun merasakan kehendak seseorang, terlebih lagi emosinya."_ Otak Naruto kembali berkerja memikirkan perubahan baru bagian tubuhnya, terutama pada matanya.

BRAK

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Pikiran Naruto terganggu saat mendengar suara batuk seseorang serta benturan kayu bagian dari kapal yang hancur akibat ledakan.

Naruto bisa melihat pria bernama Sengo memasuki dek tempatnya berdiri.

"Ka-kau..." Sengo menghentikan langkahnya menerobos tumpukan pecahan kayu yang berserakan di hadapannya akibat ledakan saat melihat bocah samurai pembunuh kapten-nya berdiri bebas dari jeruji besi pengurung. "Ba-bagimana bisa kau keluar dari penjaramu?"

"Hem? Dengan berjalan keluar?" Balas Naruto seakan-akan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Mana mungkin ka-kau..."

Gulp

Sengo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat menyedari adanya perubahan pada tubuh bocah di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat seorang bocah yang terselimuti oleh petir kuning menyerupai petir milik mantan kapten-nya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tetapi kenyataan pembunuh kapten-nya memiliki petir kuning memang terbukti di depannya.

"Bagai mana kau..."

Zlast

Sengo tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena bocah bernama Naruto tadi sudah berada di dekatnya sambil memandangnya dengan mata merah yang menyala. "Dimana kau menyimpan tubuh Ayah-ku?" Bulu kuduk Sengo langsung berdiri begitu mendengar suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut sang bocah.

"Di-di... ru-ruang pengawet dekat kamar kapten!" Jawab Sengo dengan terbata.

"Hehehe..." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto. Petir yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin menguat.

SRET SRET

Sengo mulai melangkah mundur melihat petir yang membungkus tubuh kecil Naruto meningkat layaknya tidak terkendali.

ZRET

Seketika kejutan listrik meningkat drastis.

BOMMM

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di atas Kapal Bounty Hunter Kaminari.

* * *

 ** _Negara Besi_**

Terlihat beberapa petinggi samurai Negara Besi tengah berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan. Tetapi kali ini ekpresi wajah mereka tidak lagi terlihat penuh semengat seperti biasanya, pasalnya mereka baru saja mendengar bahwa kemungkinan besar dua teman baik/saudara mereka telah tumbang dalam pertempuran.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN SEGERA MENEMUI NARU-KUN!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari laur ruang pertemuan. Sehingga memaksa semua yang berada dalam ruangan kembali fokus.

"Mifune-sama, izinkan aku untuk menemui putriku, dan menjelaskan semua yang telah kita temukan padanya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak perlu membuat keributan di sini." Tukas Busujima Saito sambil membungkukkan badannya dan bersiap untuk ndur diri dari pertemuan.

"Baiklah, jika itu menurutmu yang terbaik." Balas Mifune karena menganggap bahwa Saito mengetahui lebih baik bagaimana menangani Busujima Miya.

"Terimakasih, Mifune-sama." Saito lantas beranjak meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Mifune-sama?" Tanya Okisuke.

"Untuk sementara kita tidak melakukan apapun, Naruto ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku rasa itu karena terjadi sesuatu pada Seiji, dan dia tidak ingin kita terlibat dalam dunia luar yang belum kita kenal." Mifune menghentikan penjelasannya untuk sejenak sambil mengamati ekpresi wajah bawahannya. "Meskipun kita telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai dunia di luar Elemental dari Seiji, tetapi itu masih belum cukup. Seiji sendiri pernah menyampaikan bahwa dia belum mengetahui detail keseluruhan sistem kerja di sana. Informasi yang disampaikan Seiji hanya sebatas luaran saja. Jadi kita lebih baik menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari Naruto. Aku yakin dia memiliki rencana sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menanganinya sendiri. Lagi pula Seiji telah melatih Naruto dengan baik, begitu pun dengan aku." Pemimpin samurai Negara Besi itu mengulas senyum tipis saat mengakhiri pejelasannya.

"Baik!" Ucap Okisuke dan samurai yang lainnya bersamaan.

 _~ Seminggu Kemudian ~_

Mifune tampak menyibukkan diri dengan membuat kaligrafi, tetapi kali ini gerakan tangannya tidak lagi semulus seminggu sebelumnya. Tangannya sering berhanti bergerak untuk beberapa lama sehingga menghasilkan kaligrafi yang tidak bersih dan indah. Tinta hitam yang digunakan untuk menoreh kanvas putih terlihat melebar dari garis tujuan.

"Mifune-sama." Mifune bisa mendengar suuara yang memanggil namanya dari luar ruangan.

Tak

Pimpinan samurai Negara Besi itu lantas melepaskan kuas di tangannya, dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu ruangan.

"Masuklah!" Tukas Mifune.

Srek

Pintu ruangannya bergeser terbuka, dan menampakkan Okisuke yang berdiri di depan pintu. Lantas pria itu melangkah masuk dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan pimpinannya.

"Ada beberapa ninja dari Desa Konoha yang datang ingin menemui anda." Okisuke menghentikan perkataanya untuk sejenak dan mempersilah pimpinannya menyerap informasi yang disampaikannya. "Diantara mereka terdapat Jiraiya no Gama Sennin, dan juga Kushina no Akai Chishio no Habanero."

"Apa meraka menyampaikan alasannya kenapa ingin menemuku?" Tanya Mifune pada Okisuke.

"Jiraiya no Gama Sennin hanya menyampaikan kalau mereka ingin menemui Anda, dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin mereka diskusikan dengan Anda."

Sesaat Mifune nampak tengah berfikir keras, namun tidak berselang lama pria paruh baya itu mengulas senyum. "Persilahkan mereka menunggu di ruang pertemuan! Aku akan menemui mereka beberapa saat lagi."

"Baik." Balas Okisuke sambil segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 ** _Lokasi Tidak Diketahui_**

 ** _Beberapa Minggu Setelah Naruto Tersadar_**

Terlihat sebuah kapal berukuran cukup besar dengan layar putih yang memajang lambang pemerintah dunia berlayar mengarungi lautan biru. Kapal tadi tampak sepi meskipun terlihat beberapa orang berada di atas kapal.

"Hei kalian, aku melihat perahu kecil di arah jam 9." Suara seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk, berambut hijau, serta mulut yang memiliki resleting memecah keheningan di kapal tadi. "Chapapa... aku juga melihat seorang bocah yang tiduran diatasnya." Tambah pemuda tadi setelah mengamati lebih jeli dengan teropong.

"Kau tidak sedang membual lagikan, Fukoro?" Tanya seorang pria berkumis hitam panjang.

"Chapapa... apa aku terlihat sebagai seorang pembohong?"

* * *

 ** _~ Berakhir ~_**

* * *

 **Profil Info:**

Nama : Miyamoto Naruto

Umur : 10 Tahun

Klan : Miyamoto, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Kurta

Kekkai Genkai : Red Eyes

Kekeluargaan : Miyamoto Seiji [Ayah Angkat/Guru], Mifune [Paman/Guru], Namikaze Minato [Ayah Kandung], Uzumaki Kushina [Ibu Kandung], Namikaze Shiina [Adik Laki-laki], Namikaze Kusano [Adik Perempuan]

Hubungan : Desa Konoha [Kelahiran], Negara Besi [Kewarganegaraan], Chameleon Clan [Summoning Contract]

Keahlian : Kenjutsu [Master], Taijutsu [Belajar], Fuuinjutsu [Belajar], Chakra Manipulation [Master], Nature Manipulation [Master], Kenbunshoku Haki [Belajar], Busoshoku Haki [Belajar], Haoshoku Haki [Baru Terbuka], Mata Merah [Baru Terbuka], Buah Iblis [Baru Makan]

Chakra Nature : Angin, Air, Petir [Buah Iblis]

Buah Iblis : Biri-biri no Mi [Electric-electrik] – Paramecia Tipe – Listrik/Petir Kuning

Senjata : Katana [Tenrou/True Muramasa], Wakizashi [?]

\+ Klan Kurta mewakili klan milik Ranmaru. Karena tidak ada penjelasan mengenai klan milik Ranmaru, di sini saya gunakan nama Kurta sebagai klan milik Ranmaru.

++ Klan Kurta bersumber dari klan milik Kurapika di Hunter x Hunter, mereka juga memiliki Mata Merah [Scarlet Eyes] walaupun kemampuannya berbeda dengan milik Ranmaru.

+++ Naruto memiliki kekkai genkai Mata Merah dari Kushina. Salah satu orang tua Kushina keturunan Klan yang sama dengana Ranmaru [Klan Kurta/?]. Akibat stres melihat Ayahnya [Seiji] mati di depan matanya, Naruto membuka Haoshoku Haki bersamaan dengan Mata Merah.

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	4. Chapter 4 Bulir Salju!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword – Bulir Salju!**

* * *

Jiraiya merupakan ninja berasal dari Desa Konoha dan memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Kage. Dia telah hidup cukup lama menjalani liku kehidupan ninja, dan melewati sulitnya masa-masa perang besar antar negara di Elemental. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga bawah, ninja paruh baya ini mampu mengasah potensinya hingga membawa dirinya setara dengan para ninja yang terlahir dari klan.

Namanya mulai terkenal setelah keberhasilannya keluar dari pertarungannya melawan Hanzo no Salamander bersama rekan setimnya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru, di Desa Amegakure. Namanya semakin melambung saat dia berhasil membentuk jaringan pengintai terbesar di Elemental, dan didukung oleh keberhasilan yang dicapai murid didikannya menjadi Hokage Keempat.

Berkat nama besarnya itulah dia kini berada di Negara Besi, menjadi utusan yang dipercayai Yondaime Hokage untuk bernegosiasi mengenai putra pertama milik muridnya itu. Sebab dengan keberadaannya maka pihak Negara Besi bisa merasa dihormati dalam proses negosiasi karena Sang Hokage mengutus salah satu ninja terbaiknya. Selain itu, Jiraiya juga disertai istri dari Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Kushina, murid Namikaze Minato sendiri, Hatake Kakashi, serta anggota dari Klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Mereka berempat kini tengah berada diruangan luas yang di tunjukkan oleh salah satu pengawal Pimpinan Samurai Negara Besi, Okisuke.

Tap

Tap

Jiraiya dan ketiga rekan semisinya langsung berdiri saat melihat tuan rumah memasuki ruangan tempat mereka menunggu, untuk menghormati kedatangan Pemimpin Samurai Negara Besi, Mifune.

"Terimakasih. Silahkan duduk!" Tukas Mifune kepada tamunya. Dia kini duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan tamunya, tetapi kedua pengawalnya memilih untuk tetap berdiri di kedua sisinya. "Aku minta maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu lama." Mifune menyuguhkan senyuman tulus di wajahnya kepada mereka.

"Ah... tidak, Mifune-dono." Jawab Jiraiya tenang. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama rekan yang menyertai saya..." Dia melirik kerekan-rekannya.

"Uzumaki Kushina, dari Klan Uzumaki!" Nampak seorang wanita cantik berambut merah berdiri sejenak, lantas membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan dan sesaat kemudian kembali duduk.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan setengah wajahnya bagian bawah terbalut oleh kain masker berwarna hitam.

"Hyuuga Hizashi, Pimpinan Kalangan Bawah Klan Hyuuga!" Tukas seorang pria berambut coklat panjang, dengan mata layaknya kebanyakan anggota Klan Hyuuga.

"Saya dan Negara Besi merasa terhormat dikunjungi oleh orang-orang ternama seperti kalian. Dan seperti yang Jiraiya-dono tadi katakan, saya Mifune pimpinan samurai Negara Besi." Mifune kembali mengulas senyum. "Saya ingin menawarkan tempat istirahat karena kalian telah melakukan perjalanan jauh, tetapi sepertinya baik Jiraiya-dono maupun yang lainnya ingin segera mendiskusikan maksud kedatangan ke Negara Besi ini. Jadi jika berkenan, ada maksud apa Desa Konoha mengutus Jiraiya-dono dan yang lainnya menemui saya?"

"Apa anda mengenal anak laki-laki bernama Naruto? Dia memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru, dan tiga garis hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Anak itu sekarang memasuki usia ke-10 dan..."

"Kushina!" Bentak Jiraiya menghentikan rentetan perkataan wanita keturunan Klan Uzumaki itu. "Tenangkanlah dirimu!"

"Tapi, Ero... Jiraiya..."

"Aku tau kau khawatir, tapi setidaknya tenangkanlah sedikit dirimu!" Pinta Jiraiya sambil memandang Kushina dengan sendu.

Sedangkan Mifune sempat memasang wajah terkejut dan melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan satu-satunya wanita di ruangan pertemuan. Namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali datar dan tenang. Dia kembali mengamati semua tamunya dengan pandangan penuh kritisi.

Melihat Kushina yang sudah tenang, Jiraiya kembali menatap pimpian samurai Negara Besi. "Maaf atas ketidak sopanan barusan. Namun itulah yang terjadi saat seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya." Tukas Jiraiya.

Sesaat Kushina memandang heran Jiraiya, pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau guru dari suaminya itu bisa bertingkah selain mesum.

"Ah... tidak apa, Jiraiya-dono. Saya juga paham bagaimana posesifnya seorang ibu, terlebih lagi jika dia merupakan seorang keturunan Klan Uzumaki." Balas Mifune dengan mata yang terus mengamati wanita berambut merah di runangan pertemuan itu. "Tapi kenapa kalian mencari anak itu kemari?" Mifune memandang tajam pimpinan kelompok ninja yang mengunjungi negaranya.

Kini Jiraiya merasa sedikit nerfes saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Mifune. "Sebanarnya kami kehilangan anak itu 10 tahun yang lalu, dan kami telah mengerahkan pencarian untuk menemukannya, tetapi semua usaha tidak pernah membuahkan hasil." Jiraiya memilih untuk mencaritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan terjadinya kesalahpahaman. "Namun beberapa minggu yang lalu, agen saya mengatakan bahwa beberapa bulan lalu dia pernah melihat anak sesuai deskripsi Kushina tadi memasuki Negara Besi bersama seorang samurai. Sehingga kami memutuskan menemui anda untuk mengkonfirmasi, atau jika diperlukan sekaligus meminta izin melakukan pencarian di negara ini, karena selama ini hanya Negara Besi lah yang belum pernah kami datangi dalam pencarian keberadaan Naruto." Jelas Jiraiya pada Mifune.

Mifune terlihat termenung setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ninja dari Desa Konoha tadi. _"_ _Jika semua yang dikatakan Jiraiya-dono benar, berarti Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina. Jadi ninja dari Desa Kumo maupun Iwa yang dikalahkan oleh Seiji waktu itu adalah pelaku penculikannya. Namun jika hal itu benar adanya, kenapa justru ninja dari kedua desa itu saling membunuh? Atau mungkin keduanya memiliki rencana yang sama, menculik Bayi Naruto. Tapi salah satunya bertindak lebih dulu, lantas mereka bertemu sehingga terjadi pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Naruto."_ Dia lantas kembali mengamati tamunya, terutama wanita yang Jiraiya katakan sebagai ibu dari Naruto. _"_ _Uzumaki, ya? Itu menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa dengan mudah mempelajari Fuuinjutsu. Bahkan dalam waktu dekat dia bisa melampaui kemampuan Fuuinjutsu-ku."_

"Ehm..." Mifune membatuk untuk mengambil perhatian tamunya kembali. "Sebelum saya memberi keputusan mengenai permohonan yang diajukan Jiraiya-dono, adakah bukti yang dijadiakan acuan untuk memperkuat pengakuan bahwa anak bernama Naruto tadi benar-benar putra Uzumaki Kushina?" Tukasnya dengan mata yang terus mengamati ekspresi maupun tindakan tamunya.

"Aku memiliki sertifikat kelahiran Naruto, dan siap melakukan tes DNA jika diperlukan." Jawab Kushina tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Mata wanita berambut merah itu dipenuhi oleh pancaran harapan, khawatir, serta rindu.

Melihat jawaban penuh keyakinan Uzumaki Kushina, Mifune hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Memang benar anak bernama Naruto dengan ciri yang sesuai deskripsi Kushina-san tadi berada di sini..."

Kushina langsung berdiri dari duduknya."Jadi Nari-chan..."

"...lima bulan lalu..."

Kushina langsung terduduk lemas mendengar lanjutan perkataan pimpinan samurai Negara Besi tadi.

"...dan sekarang kami sendiri tidak mengetahui tepatnya dimana keberadaannya." Mifune mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tapi dia akan kembali ke sini, kan?" Tanya Jiraiya penuh harap.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Mifune singkat.

"Apa maksud anda, Mifune-dono?" Kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari mulut anggota Klan Hyuuga, Hizashi.

"Sebulan yang lalu, Naruto dan Ayah-nya..."

"Ayah-nya?" Kushina kini terlihat bingung dan geram.

"...Benar, aku belum memberi tahu kalian tentang kehidupan Naruto. Tapi itu untuk nanti saja, kalian ingin tahu keberadaan terakhir Naruto, kan?" Semua tamu ninja Mifune terlihat mengangguk pelan. "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, sebulan lalu Naruto dan Ayah-nya berkunjung ke Negara Jamur. Tetapi perjalanannya tidak berjalan mulus, karena adanya kelompok yang memburu kepala Ayah Naruto, Miyamoto Seiji, di negara itu juga. Kami tidak tahu detailnya, tapi menurut surat Seiji sebelum terjadinya pertempuran serta berdasarkan apa yang ditinggalkan ditempat pertempuran, Seiji telah meninggal..."

Semua mata ninja di ruangan pertemuan melebar setelah mendengar penjelasan Mifune.

"...Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, kemungkinan masih hidup. Tapi jika dugaan kami benar, Naruto tidak lagi berada di Elemental."

"APA?" Kushina kini nampak geram, dan tidak sabar dengan semua penjelasan samurai di depannya.

"Hehehe..." Sedangkan Jiraiya justru tertawa lirih mendengar kesimpulan dugaan Mifune. "Apa maksud anda bahwa Naruto berada di luar Elemental, Mifune-dono? Jangan katakan bahwa anda mau mengatakan kalau Naruto berada di dunia lain?" Tukasnya penuh canda.

"Dunia lain? Bisa juga dikatakan seperti itu." Ucap Mifune sambil memasang ekpresi datar. "Karena Naruto sekarang memang berada di dunia luar, melewati pelindung yang membatasi Elemental dengan keseluruhan belahan dunia..."

"Apa maksud..."

"...Ayah Naruto, Miyamoto Seiji merupakan orang yang berasal dari luar Kontingen Elemental. Dia datang melewati pelindung yang menyembunyikan Elemental dari dunia luar 20 tahun lalu. Saya tidak meminta kalian untuk mempercayainya, tapi semua yang saya katakan merupakan kenyataan."

"Tapi Mifune-dono..."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong? Atau seorang pembohong?" Potong Mifune.

Semua ninja yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam sejenak, sambil mengamati pria pemimpin samurai Negara Besi. "Tidak." Tukas mereka bersamaan, terkecuali Kushina yang terus berdiam diri.

"Okisuke, antarkan tamu kita di kamarnya masing-masing." Tukas Mifune sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita lanjutkan besok pembicaraan kita. Kalian yang tidak terlalu bersangkutan mungkin bisa melanjutkan, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Kushina-san." Dia lantas melangkah keluar dari tempat pertemuan. "Nikmatinya Negara Besi selama kalian tinggal di sini." Tambahnya sebelum tubuh Mifune menghilang dari penglihatan para ninja.

"Mari, Jiraiya-dono. Saya antarkan anda dan yang lainnya ke ruangan masing-masing." Tukas Okisuke.

* * *

Malam menyelimuti Negara Besi, tapi buliran hujan salju masih tidak kunjung berhenti. Namun semua bukanlah hal yang asing bagi penduduk asli negara itu, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan iklim dingin negaranya. Beda halnya bagi penduduk luar, kebanyakan para pengujung akan merasa terggangu dengan iklim dingin yang dimiliki negara itu. Itulah penyebab kenapa Negara Besi tidak memiliki banyak pengunjung, meskipun merupakan salah satu negara tanpa konflik di Elemental untuk saat ini.

Akan tetapi semua penjelasan tadi sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi wanita yang kini duduk seorang diri di beranda kamarnya, meskipun dia bukanlah seorang penduduk asli Negara Besi. Wanita berambut merah itu mengabaikan dinginnya suhu sekelilingi, dan terus termenung mengingat semua penjelasan Pemimpin Samurai Negara Besi mengenai keberadaan putranya. Setelah lama melakukan pencarian, dan untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan anaknya yang telah lama hilang, kini harapan itu juga harus dirampas.

Saat ini Kushina sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan semuaminya, Namikaze Minato. Kushina tahu bahwa Minato mencintai keluarga dan anak-anaknya, tetapi suaminya itu akan sulit memutuskan jika harus memilih keselamatan antara Desa Konoha dan keluarganya. Jika bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak mengenai dunia luar, ingin rasanya Kushina langsung mengarunginya demi menemukan anaknya yang telah lama hilang. Tetapi bila Minato mengetahui niatannya, dia tahu kalau ayah dari anak-anaknya itu akan bersikeras melarang rencananya.

Kushina mencintai Minato, namun terkadang dia juka sangat membencinya karena biasanya Yondaime Hokage itu terkesan lebih mengutamakan Desa Konoha dari pada keselamatan keluarganya. Itulah sebabnya saat pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Mifune, Kushina meminta Jiraiya untuk tidak memanggil Minato dengan alasan informasi yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Tidak perlu mendatangkan Hokage yang begitu sibuk dengan kesehariannya jika hanya menangani diplomasi mengenai informasi yang belum tentu akurat. Kushina ingin segera menemukan Naruto dengan informasi apapun yang didapatkannya tanpa harus menunda-nunda lagi sesuai keinginan suaminya, seperti dengan alasan salah satu ninja bawahannya diperlukan oleh desa dan lain sebagainya.

Jika memikirkan hal itu, terkadang Kushina justru bersyukur Naruto telah diculik karena putra pertamanya bisa terlepas dari rencana suaminya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi 10 tahun lalu. Kushina adalah keturunan Klan Uzumaki, klan yang mengutamakan keluarga lebih dari apapun. Selama dirinya masih hidup, Kushina tidak tega dan tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kalau anak-anaknya memikul beban berat seperti dirinya, menjadi jinchuriki.

Diasingkan, dicela, bahkan disiksa... itu hanyalah sebagian kecil kehidupan keseharian seorang jinchuriki. Kushina masih beruntung bahwa status dirinya sebagai Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi benar-benar tersembunyi, jika tidak... dia yakin bahwa nasibnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan para penyandang nama jinchuriki lainnya.

" _Aku benar-benar seorang ibu yang tidak berguna! Apakah kau baik-baik saja di luar sana, Naru-chan?"_ Pikir wanita keturunan Klan Uzumaki itu. _"Andai saja waktu itu... tidak, ini semua karena Kyuubi! Kalau saja..."_

"Anda, Uzumaki Kushina?" Kushina tersadar dari gelut pikirannya saat mendengar suara merdu mengucapkan namanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis muda cantuk berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulas senyum.

Gadis itu mengenakan yukata ungu, dengan pengikat berwarna putih. Memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang tergerai hingga pinggulnya, mata ungu kemerahan, kulit putih, serta bibir merah yang mengulas senyum lembut. Tangan kiri gadis itu menggenggam erat ganggang payung yang melindunginya dari dinginnya biliran hujan salju.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Jawab Kushina sambil mengulas senyum hambar. Pasalnya saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengulas senyum seperti biasanya, pikirannya masih terus mengingat penjelasan Mifune mengenai keadaan putranya.

"Jadi kau wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Naru-kun?" Gadis tadi memandang tajam Kushina.

"Aku bukan mengaku, tapi aku memang ibu Naruto. Dan kau ini siapa?" Kini Kushina nampak geram, seseorang berani meragukan statusnya sebagai ibu dari anak pertamanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku Busujima Miya, calon ist..." Seketika Miya menghentikan perkataaannya, diiringi dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan. _"Aku bukan lagi miliknya. Kenapa kau harus menghilang di saat aku membutuhkanmu, Naru-kun?"_ Pikir Miya.

"Huh?" Kushina tampak bingung melihat gadis bernama Miya tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Dia bisa melihat mata gadis itu memancarkan kesedihan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Miya singkat. Setelah mengingat pembiacaraannya dengan ayahnya, Miya kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan niatannya mengenal ibu Naruto lebih dalam. Dia lantas melangkah pergi menininggalkan Kushina, bahkan tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu.

"Hei! Dari caramu memanggil putraku, aku yakin kau dekat dengannya. Bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya saat berada di sini? A-a-aku ingin mengenalnya, meskipun sedikit. Jika kau bersedia, aku akan sangat menghargainya. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah tahu bagimana kehidupannya. Aku... aku..." Kushina kini justru menitikan air mata. Dia merasa bersalah dengan semua yang terjadi pada Naruto. Hatinya terasa pedih, dan nyeri saat mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Naruto nantinya setelah ayah angkatnya meninggal menurut penjelasan Mifune.

Sedangakan Miya langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nada suara penuh kepedihan dari ibu Naruto saat melontarkan permintaannya. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali mendekati wanita berambut merah tadi, sambil mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di samping Kushina.

"Naru-kun, merupakan orang yang baik. Dia memiliki sifat ceria, tetapi terkadang ceroboh. Dia pintar... tidak, jenius. Namun jarang mau menggunakan kepalanya untuk berfikir, karena dia bukanlah orang yang sabaran. Dia adalah pekerja keras, selalu berlatih sekuat tenaga demi memperkuat dirinya agar mampu selalu melindungi orang-orang berharganya. Perhatian, penuh kasih da-dan ci-cinta..." Tanpa terasa Miya mulai bercerita tentang Naruto kepada Kushina, tanpa memperdulikan didengar atau tidaknya. _"Heh... mungkin itulah penyebabnya aku begitu mencintainya. Meskipun saat ini, kemungkinan kita untuk bersama tarasa mustahil. Kenapa kau harus menghilang Naru-kun? Andai kau tetap di sisiku saat ini, ayah bisa dengan mudah menolak lamaran itu."_ Batin Miya. Buliran bening nampak mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putih gadis yang tampak memasuki usia ke-13 nya itu.

"Miya-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina terlihat begitu khawatir melihat Miya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Huh? Yah." Jawab singkat Miya.

"Lantas kenapa kau menangis?"

Sesaat Miya melebarkan matanya, lalu segera menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak menangis, ini hanya salju yang telah mencair." Elak Gadis keturunan Klan Busujima itu.

"Oh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kushina seakan menerima penjelasan Miya, meskipun nada suara dan pandangan matanya tampak begitu jauh dari kata percaya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Kushina. "Jadi kau..."

"Naru-kun itu orang yang sangat mudah dikelabuhi meskipun pintar." Miya segera memotong ucapan Kushina begitu alisnya bekedut tanpa henti, karena itu merupakan radar kejahilan yang telah di bangunnya setelah lama berinteraksi dengan keseharian Naruto.

"Pu~pu~pu~" Kini Kushina terlihat kecewa sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menggunakan matanya untuk melirik tempat lain seakan mengabaikan semua perkataan Miya.

"Fufufu~ jadi dari sini Naru-kun mendapatkan kepribadiannya." Miya kini tidak bisa menahan kikikannya.

Baik Miya dan Kushina tampak semakin dekat seiring dengan berlalunya malam di Negara Besi itu, dan interaksi keduanya dipenuhi tawa saat Miya menceritakan kisah lucu yang dilakukan Naruto selama tinggalnya di negara berbalut salju itu.

Miya menceritakan awal kedatangan Naruto di Negara Besi bersama Miyamoto Seiji, bahkan sampai petualangan-petualangan kecil yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto. Dia menyampaikan hobi, kebiasaan, makanan kesukaan, dan hal lain yang ingin diketahui Kushina mengenai Naruto. Meskipun begitu Miya merasa bahagia bisa mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama orang yang dicintainya, karena tidak lama lagi dia harus berusaha melupakan Naruto, termasuk perasaan cintanya.

Kushina sendiri mulai merasa baikan, dan melupakan kalau sebelumnya dia telah begitu depresi setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan Mifune. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Miya tentang Naruto, dia benar-benar bisa tersenyum kembali karena mengetahui bahwa putranya telah hidup bahagia meskipun terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Keduanya terus bercerita hingga larut malam, dan diakhiri dengan perpisahan saat Miya dijemput oleh ayahnya.

Tanpa disadari, keduanya merasa bahagia setelah berbagi cerita mengenai orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

" _Naru-chan/kun, semoga kau baik-baik saja di luar sana."_ Batin kedua kaum perempuan itu bersamaan sebelum berpisah.

* * *

Mifune dan tamu ninjanya dari Desa Konoha kembali bertemu di ruang pertemuan. Sesuai janjinya, Mifune akan melanjutkan penjelasan yang ditundanya saat pertemuan kemarin.

"Mifune-dono, bisakan tolong anda sampaikan pria seperti apa yang telah mengasuh Naruto?" Kushina membuka kesunyian dengan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Pimpinan Samurai Negara Besi karena sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ayah Naruto?" Mifune mengulas senyum lembut saat mengingat teman baiknya itu. "Dia merupakan sahabat baikku, pria dengan pendirian teguh layaknya katana yang melindungi diri, keluarga dan kepercayaannya. Seorang pria... bukan, seorang ayah yang rela mempertaruhkan segalanya demi melindungi anak tercintanya. Meskipun keras, tetapi memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya. Yah... monster bagi musuhnya, tapi malaikat bagi orang-orang berharganya. Seorang ronin dari Keshogunan Wano, Miyamoto Seiji."

"Wano?" Jiraiya terlihat menaikkan alisnya sebelah, pasalnya setelah lama mengembara menjelajahi hampir keseluruhan wilayah Elemental, dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar nama negara/kerajaan yang dikatakan oleh Mifune.

Mengerti dengan ekspresi kebingungan Jiraiya, Mifune memutuskan untuk memperjelas perkataannya. "Negeri Wano merupakan salah satu kerajaan/negara yang berada di luar Elemental. Wano sendiri merupakan negara di bawah kekuasaan Keshogunan, dan merupakan negara independen yang terlepas dari pengaruh Pemerintah Dunia." Jelas Mifune sesuai dengan ingatannya saat bertukar pikiran dengan Seiji.

"Salah satu negara? Berarti di luar Elemental masih ada wilayah yang cukup luas. Dan apa maksud anda dengan negara independen maupun Pemerintah Dunia, Mifune-dono?" Tukas salah satu anggota Klan Hyuuga, Hizashi.

"Menurut penjelasan Seiji, wilayah di luar sana justru beberapa kali lebih luas dari pada keseluruhan Elemental. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya Elemental terpisah dari dunia luar, namun yang pasti pelindung yang menyembunyikan Elemental semakin melemah seiring berlalunya waktu. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar penjelasan Seiji, aku sangat sulit mempercayainya dan lebih meragukan semua penjelasannya. Tetapi setelah melihat sendiri adanya pelindung sesuai penjelasan Seiji, mau tidak mau aku mempercayainya. Pada saat peninjauan itu, Seiji mengatakan bahwa pelindungnya semakin melemah dibandingkan saat pertama kalinya dia memasuki Elemental. Dari semua kru kapal yang bersamanya mengarungi lautan saat itu, hanya dirinya seoranglah yang mampu keluar hidup-hidup setelah melewati pelindung itu." Mifune menghentikan perkataannya senjenak dan bisa melihat tamunya tampak termenung setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya. "Di laur sana, sebagian besar wilayah berada dalam kekuasaan Pemerintah Dunia dengan militer berupa Angkatan Laut. Tidak seperti Elemental yang sebagian besar merupakan daratan, di luar sana sebagian besar wilayahnya merupakan lautan, dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang penuh jiwa petualang, Bajak Laut."

"Melihat sebagian besar wilayahnya bersatu dalam satu kesatuan di bawah Pemerintah Dunia. Jadi bisa dikatakan mereka telah mencapai masa perdamaian, ya?" Tutur Jiraiya sambil menyimpulkan senyum bangga.

"Perdamaian? Entahlah." Tanggap Mifune setelah mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. "Memang benar 170 lebih negara telah bersatu..."

"170 negara?" Jiraiya maupun rekan semisinya melebarkan matanya mendengar jumlah keseluruhan negara.

"...Ya. Mereka semua bersatu..." Mifune terus menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya mengenai dunia luar berdasarkan penjelasan yang pernah didengarnya dari sahabat baiknya, Miyamoto Seiji.

Mifune menceritakan tentang kehidupan penduduk, pemerintahan dunia, bajak laut, angkatan laut bahkan ketidakadilan yang pernah ditemui Seiji selama perjalanannya sebelum sampai di Elemental. Dia juga menjelaskan tentang wilayah yang terbagi oleh 7 lautan, timur, barat, utara, selatan, Grandline, dunia baru dan lautan sunyi [Calm Belt]. Namun semua penjelasan Mifune hanya sebatas pengetahuan yang diterimanya dari Seiji dan beberapa berkas yang berhasil diambil oleh ayah angkat Naruto itu selama dalam perjalanannya.

"...Hanya itu yang aku ketahui, itupun semua bersumber dari Ayah Naruto." Tukas Mifune mengakhiri penjelsan panjangnya.

"Hem... ternyata masih banyak tempat yang belum pernah aku jelajahi." Gumam pelan Jiraiya. _"_ _Bagaimana ya spesies para gadis di sana? Aku harap mereka tidak kesepian tanpa kehadiran Jiraiya-sama. Hehehe..."_ Pikir pria berambut putih itu sambil tertawa mesum.

"Aku tertarik dengan kekuatan yang didapatkan dari memakan buah iblis." Tambah Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Kau benar, Hizashi-san. Itu sangat menarik." Timbal Hatake Kakashi.

Mifune yang mendengar tanggapan dari ketiga Ninja Konoha itu tiba-tiba merasa menyesal menyampaikan informasi milik sahabatnya, Miyamoto Seiji.

"Diam kalian bertiga!" Bentak Kushina yang merasa risih dengan ketiga rekan semisinya. Saat ini dia lebih tertarik dengan pria yang telah mengasuh dan membesarkan putranya. "Mifune-dono, terima kasih atas informasi-informasi yang telah anda bagikan. Tapi jika tidak keberatan, bisakan anda kembali menceritakan tentang orang yang telah mengasuh dan membesarkan putraku?Aku ingin mengenal seseorang yang telah memberikan kasih sayang kepada anakku, Naruto." Pinta Kushina penuh harap.

Mifune mengulas senyum tulus mendengar ketertarikan Kushina untuk mengenal anggota keluarga milik Naruto. "Tentu."

"Tunggu dulu, Kushina. Masih ada beberapa per..."

"Diam kau Jiraiya!" Bantak Kushina sambil memandang tajam guru suaminya itu.

"Baik!" Jabab Jiraiya dengan cepat setelah melihat tatapan penuh janji akan siksaan jika membantahnya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemui anakku, dan sekarang harapan itu sirna. Jadi, setidaknya aku ingin mengenal Naruto lebih jauh... begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang telah mejadi bagian hidupnya." Jelas Kushina.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah menyampaikan sedikit tentang kepribadian Seiji." Mifune bisa melihat anggukan pelan dari Kushina. "Seiji sebenarnya merupakan keturunan bangsawan dari kediaman Miyamoto, dia adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga itu. Keluarga yang diberikan wewenang oleh pihak Keshogunan Wano untuk mengambil alih proses eksekusi/pemenggal dibawah negeri itu kepada orang-rang yang dianggap bersalah serta menggar kehormatan keshogunan. Namun semua kebahagian dan kedamaiannya sirna seiring dengan masuknya anggota baru dalam keluarganya, Miyamoto Sanada. Ayah Seiji, Miyamoto Kyoshiro telah dihasut oleh Sanada untuk mengusir Seiji tidak lama setelah pembantaian Angkatan Laut yang dilakukan oleh Samurai Wano karena memaksakan kehendaknya agar Keshogunan Wano bergabung dengan Pemerintah Dunia."Mifune mengulas senyum hambar saat mengingat wajah pedih sahabatnya yang telah mati itu saat menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

"Memangnya..."

"Entahlah, Seiji masih belum ingin menceritakan apa yang dilakukan saudara angkatnya itu sehingga membuat dirinya terusir dari kediaman keluarga Miyamoto." Tukas Mifune memotong perkataan Hizashi. "Seiji sempat bertahan tinggal di Negeri Wano selama beberapa tahun meskipun selalu berpindah-pindah. Hingga pada akhirnya Seiji juga harus meninggalkan negerinya karena saudara angkatnya mulai mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk mengambil nyawanya, karena tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membersihkan nama baiknya. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melihat dunia, dan melakukan perjalanan mengarungi lautan luas. Dia tidaklah tertarik dengan kepemimpinan keluarganya, hanya menyukai pertarungan dan juga ingin mengasah lebih dalam teknik pedang miliknya..."

Mifune melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai Miyamoto Seiji. Petualangan-petualangan yang dilalui, tempat-tempat yang disinggahi, hingga awal kedatangannya di Elemental. Kisah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, hingga keputusan Seiji untuk menjadi penduduk Negara Besi.

Mifune juga menceritakan pertemuan awal Seiji dengan Naruto, dan pertarungan sahabatnya itu dengan ninja Iwa maupun Kumo untuk melindungi Naruto setelah diculik dari Desa Konoha. Meskipun asal Naruto sebelumnya belum diketahui oleh Seiji maupun Mifune hingga kedatangan utusan Desa Konoha ke Negeri Besi baru-baru ini. Serta keputusan Seiji untuk mengadopsi Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Setelah itu Mifune menceritakan kehidupan kedua keluarga angkatnya itu saat menetap di Negara Iblis [Demon Country] selama tiga tahun, hingga harus melakukan perjalanan kembali setelah negara itu di serang oleh Mōryō. Lantas keduanya pindah ke Negara Ombak [Nami no Kuni] dan menetap selama dua tahun.

Mifune mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menceritakan kehidupan bahagia Seiji saat hidup di Negara Besi bersama Naruto sejak keponakannya itu berumur lima tahun. Dia tidak lagi melihat pria haus bertarung, maupun darah, tetapi justru melihat seorang ayah penuh kasih dan cinta.

"...keduanya berada di Negara ini sampai lima bulan yang lalu. Mereka kembali mengadakan petualangan untuk menambah wawasan Naruto dan juga pengalaman dalam bertarung. Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali Seiji menemukan Naruto, dia selalu mempercayai bahwa anaknya akan mengemban beban berat dikemudian hari. Sehingga dia berusaha memastikan bahwa Naruto akan siap menjalaninya jika waktunya tiba." Jelas Mifune.

Sejenak ruangan dipenuhi keheningan, semua masih memproses cerita panjang yang disampaikan Mifune.

"A-aku, apa menurutmu aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga dari Naruto, Mifune-dono?" Kushina memecah kesunyian dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang diiringi dengan nada penuh harap.

Mifune memandang wanita keturunan Klan Uzumaki penuh pengamatan. "Kalau itu, hanya Naruto yang bisa menjawabnya."

"Ehm... Mifune-dono, melihat kedekatan kalian dengan Naruto... aku yakin kalau kalian juga ingin mencari dan menyelamatannya. Jadi, jika berkenan bisa kita bekerja sama, Desa Konoha dan Negara Besi, demi mendapatkan kembali Naruto?"

Pemimpin Samurai Negara Besi itu hanya termenung setelah mendengar tawaran Jiraiya. Dia tahu bahwa pencarian Naruto akan lebih mudah jika dilakukan dengan bantuan ninja, tetapi di sisi lain dia merasa khawatir dengan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh para ninja setelah berhasil menyelamatkan keponakannya itu.

"Naruto merupakan penduduk Negara Besi, dan salah satu samurai berbakat yang pernah terlahir." Ucap Mifune dengan tegas. _"_ _Dia bahkan sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Tapi Seiji memintaku untuk menjadi pamannya."_ Batinnya sambil mengulas senyum. "Kami akan selalu mendukungnya meskipun Desa Konoha tidak melakukan apapun untuk memastikan keselamatan Naruto. Jadi saat kalian mengajukan diri ingin membantu pelacakan salah satu samurai kami itu, kami dengan senang hati menerimanya. Namun masalah kembalinya Naruto ke Desa Konoha nantinya, keputusan itu berada di tangannya sendiri. Kalian tidak boleh memaksakan keinginan untuk membawanya hidup di Konoha! Jika hal itu terjadi, Negara Besi tidak akan berdiam diri. Serta jalinan yang kita miliki hanya kerja sama dalam pencarian Naruto, tidak lebih. Sebab Negara Besi akan tetap netral terhadap ketegangan yang terjadi antara Desa Ninja." Tambah Mifune.

Jiraiya bisa melihat tatapan tajam Mifune terpusat pada diri dan rekan-rekan semisinya. Dia hanya bisa menganggu pelan melihat keseriusan pimpinan samurai Negara Besi itu, terlebih lagi kedua pengawal yang berdiri di samping Mifune juga terlihat menyetujui keputusan pimpinannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Meskipun begitu, pencarian keberadaan Naruto tidaklah bertambah mudah karena wilayah yang dituju anak pertama muridnya itu justru lebih luas dan masih belum dikenal.

Namun yang jelas, akibat diculiknya Naruto... celah tabir pelidung Kontingen Elemental semakin lebar terbuka, dan hal itu barulah permulaan dari segalanya.

* * *

 _ **Grandline**_

"Ugh..." Gumam pelan seorang bocah berambut pirang. Hakama hitam yang dikenakan nampak compang-camping, tetapi tubuhnya terlihat begitu pucat. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, iris biru bocah itu segera mengamati sekelilingnya setelah pengelihatannya terbiasa dengan pencahayaan ruangan.

Bocah itu berada dalam sebuah kamar berdindingkan kayu, dengan cayaha mentari yang masuk ke ruangan sebagai penerangnya.

"Hem~ kau sudah sadar?" Suara merdu menarik perhatian bocah tadi. Dia bisa melihat seorang wanita mengenakan kacamata, dan berambut pirang yang mungkin memasuki usia berkepala 20 itu tersenyum padanya, meskipun tatapannya penuh dengan kritisi. "Tetaplah berbaring!" Pinta wanita itu.

Bocah tadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat wanita itu tidaklah sendirian, terlihat beberapa pria yang juga memperhatikan tindakan dirinya. "Setidaknya bolehkah aku meminta air minum?" Ucap bocah tadi sambil terus mengamati orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan sama dengan dirinya.

"Ini." Wanita berambut pirang tadi langsung memberikan sang bocah segelas air bening.

Glup

Bocah tadi terlihat begitu lega setelah tenggorokan keringnya terbasahi kembali oleh air.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Siapa namamu, bocah?" Tanya seorang pria berpakaian setelan jas hitam dan mengenakan topi hitam sehingga menyembunyikan sebagian besar rambut keritingnya.

"Hehehe... kau tidak perlu sekeras itu, Lucci!" Tukas seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang.

"Yoyoi... itu kurang sopan!" Tambah pria lain yang memiliki rambut paling panjang diruangan itu.

Sedangkan sang bocah masih terdiam sambil terus mengamati tindakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Bocah itu cuma diam saja chapapa... apa mungkin dia ketakutan melihat wajahmu, Lucci?" Tanya seorang remaja bertubuh gendut dengan mulut yang memiliki resleting.

"Tidak." Jawab Lucci singkat, setelah memperhatikan raut wajah bocah di ruangan itu. "Jadi, siapa namamu, bocah?" Dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Naru... Narut..." Bocah tadi berhenti sejenak sambil berusaha mengingat namanya. "GAHHH..." Tetapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, kedua tangannya menarik dan meremas rambut kepalanya. Sampai dia melihat sebuah tatto berbentuk pusaran pada lengan bagian bawah tangan kirinya, dan tiba-tiba muncul ingatan tentang dirinya bersama seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot putih.

" _Hahaha... Naruto, kau memang benar-benar jenius kalau berurusan dengan fuuinjutsu. Mungkin kau memiliki darah keturunan dari Klan Uzumaki. Mereka adalah klan yang dianugrahi kemampuan luar biasa dalam memahami fuuinjutsu. Aku ingin kau mendalaminya Naruto, setidaknya dengan itu kau bisa membantu Negara Besi, tempat tinggal para samurai ini." Itulah yang diucapkan pria paruh baya itu._

"Ugh..." Nyeri di kepalanya menghilang bersamaan ingatan yang berhenti. _"_ _Samurai?"_ Batin Naruto.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara merdu penuh khawatir kembali menyadarkan bocah tadi.

"Yah." Jawab bocah tadi, sembali mengulas senyum kepada wanita berambut pirang yang baru dikenalnya. "Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Trang

Gelas berisi air yang digenggaman wanita tadi jatuh kelantai saat mendengar nama marga Naruto. Ruangan sesaat tampak hening, tak ada lagi suara setelah pecahnya gelas. Terkecuali suara angin dan air laut tempat kapal milik anggota CP-9 itu berlayar.

"Uzumaki, katamu?" Suara Lucci memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Meskipun raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan karena dia tidak ingat dengan kehidupannya sebelumnya, sehingga memperlihatkan betapa imutnya bocah berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Chapapa..."

"Yoyoi..."

"Lucci?"

"Kita harus membawanya pada Sensei untuk mengetahui kebenaran klaim anak ini. Pastikan dia hidup Kalifa! Setidaknya sampai bertemu dengan Sensei, Uzumaki Mikoto." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Lucci sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Konspirasi!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword – Konspirasi!**

* * *

Terlihat sebuah kapal besar mengapung di atas lautan yang terselimuti oleh kabut tebal, siang atau malan tidak bisa dibedakan karena awan hitam manampik terangnya cahaya mentari maupun bintang dan bulan. Kapal tersebut dipenuhi oleh jeritan penuh kesakitan, cairan berbau amis tampak berceceran, bahkan terlihat beberapa tubuh manusia tidak bernyawa tergeletak tidak beraturan di lantai kapal.

Seorang bocah berambut pirang tampak terselimuti oleh petir kuning, dengan kedua tangannya menggengam erat pedang yang terbuat dari petir. Hakama hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat penuh dengan sobekan, bahkan kakinya terlihat sama sekali tidak beralas. Sorot mata dingin tampak dari iris birunya, dengan wajah yang mengukir senyuman bengis.

"'Aku akan memastikan kalian tidak lagi hidup setelah mengambil nyawa ayahku', sudah aku katakan hal itu sebelumnya kan Sengo?" Tukas bocah itu.

 _Ayah?_

"Aku tahu, Miyamoto Naruto." Jawab pria bernama Sengo. Dia lantas menyeringai sambil menodongkan pistol kearah Naruto, dan menembakkannya.

DOR

DOR

Naruto bisa melihat peluru mendekati tubuhnya, tapi karena lelahnya tubuh setelah bertarung dalam waktu lama dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkannya untuk menghindar.

Splash

"Ugh..." Erangnya pelan ketika peluru menembus kulit pundak dan perutnya, meskipun tidak bisa masuk terlalu dalam karena kecepatannya berkurang drastis saat menyentuh petir yang melindungi tubuh kecil Naruto. Namun setelah itu, dalam sekejap petir kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai memudar. "Ini?"

"HAHAHA... kau bisa dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatan Kapten Kaminari, tapi sayangnya kau masih belum mengetahui kelemahannya." Tawa lepas penuh harap keluar dari mulut Sengo. "TEMBAK!" Teriaknya.

BOMMM

BOMMM

Naruto bisa melihat semua meriam mengarah ketempatnya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar lemas untuk bergerak. Dalam kepanikan, dia terus berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan badan untuk menghindarinya, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Bahkan kekuatan petirnya tidak lagi bisa digunakan.

"Andai saja ada katana." Gumam pelan Naruto.

 _Katana?_

 _'Istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang menanganinya!'_ Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara bisikan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto terus berusaha mencari sumber suara, dan mengabaikan bahaya yang semakin mendekatinya.

 _'Istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang menanganinya!'_ Sekali lagi bisikan dapat terdengar.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain karena menyadari kondisi tubuhnya, Naruto memilih menutup matanya dan mempercayai pemilik suara bisikan.

 **BOMMM**

Saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya, kapal yang dinaiki tampak hancur berkeping-keping. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya orang yang selamat dari ledakan sebelumnya terkecuali dirinya. Tidak berselang lama, pandangannya mulai mengabur, lantas tubuhnya jatuh meninggalkan pijakan kecil kakinya.

BYURRR

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas, bahkan tidak lagi mampu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin seiring dalamnya dia tenggelam di lautan, bahkan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Uzumaki muda!"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan suara feminim merdu itu memasuki telinga Naruto sebelum napasnya berhenti, dan kesadaran menghianatainya.

* * *

Mata biru terbuka dan seorang pemuda lansung terbangun dari pembaringannya. Napasnya memburu, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja melakukan aktivitas berat dan keringat dingin membasahi dada bidang telanjangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dia bisa merasakan adrenalin mulai meninggalkan sistemnya, menyisakan dirinya dengan rasa lemas dan lelah.

"Mimpi, ya?"

Kini dirinya mulai tenang dari mimpi buruk, lantas menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan dan mengikatnya ponytail. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah saat merasakan selimutnya lembab oleh cairan keringat. Dia akhir-akhir ini sering bermimpi, tapi anehnya semua mimpi terasa begitu familiar, seakan pernah dialaminya.

Melirik jam di meja, dia lihat masih begitu dini – baru jam 4.00 – membuatnya mendesah kembali. Dia benar-benar sudah terbangun, meskipun masih merasa lemas dan lelah, dia tidak yakin bisa cepat kembali tertidur.

"Lebih baik aku segera bangun dan latihan, sebelum Pak Tua Mikoto ngomel lagi." Dia bergegas merapikan ranjangnya, lantas membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Dia membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya.

Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, dia terus memikirkan mimpi-mimpi di tudurnya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan mimpinya, seakan-akan bagian pengalaman yang pernah dilakukannya.

Kemungkinan dugaan itu benar sangatlah besar, pasalnya dia terkena amnesia tiga tahun lalu. Sedangkan saat ini umurnya memasuki tahun ke 13, sehingga menyisakan 10 tahun dalam hidupnya tanpa kejelasan. Meskipun dia mengetahui sebagian besar cerita hidupnya berdasarkan buku harian yang tersegel pada segel di lengan kirinya, tetap saja dia ingin mengetahui keseluruhan kisahnya. Yah, segel. Berkat bantuan Pak Tua Mikoto dia bisa mengetahui maksud di balik tatto di lengan kiriya.

Menurut buku harian, namaya Miyamoto Naruto, berasal dari Negara Besi, Negeri Para Samurai di Elemental. Ada beberapa gulungan lain selain buku harian yang tersegel, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu untuk memulihkan ingatannya.

WUSH

Terdengar suara ayunan bokken di sebuah tanah lapang. Naruto kini tengan mengayunkan sebuah bokken setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengitari kawasan tanah lapang seluas 2 hektar sebanyak 50 kali. Tanpa disadari, Naruto mengulas senyum tipis saat mengayunkan bokken-nya meskipun tubuhnya kini basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Kau menikmati latihanmu, Naruto." Suara seorang pria menyadarkan Naruto dari konsentrasinya. "Aku memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini sering berlatih menggunakan bokken."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memberikan semua perhatiannya kepada pria tua di dekatnya, seorang pria yang juga sama dengan dirinya keturunan Klan Uzumaki.

Pria yang menghampiri Naruto adalah Uzumaki Mikoto. Pria Tua memasuki usia ke 68, memiliki rambut jabrik putih yang dimasa mudanya berwarna merah, kulit putih serta mata berwarna kuning. Pria tua yang memiliki tinggi 185 cm itu merupakan adik dari pemimpin Desa Uzushiogakure sebelum runtuh dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-2, Uzumaki Makoto. Oleh dunia, Uzumaki Mikoto dikenal sebagai Red King/Aka no Ō.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik menggunakan pedang layaknya kebanyakan Uzumaki, tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau terlihat serius dan menikmatinya?" Tukas Mikoto sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Hem..." Naruto termenung sejenak begitu mendengar ucapan Mikoto. "Entah kenapa saat tanganku menggengam bokken atau katana, aku bisa merasa begitu aman."

"Ho..." Mikoto kini terlihat begiu tertarik mendengar alasan pria muda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya cucu melihat dari usia yang dimilikinya.

Meskipun sudah memasuki usia ke-68, Mikoto tetap belum memiliki keturunan. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita semenjak kematian istrinya bersamaan runtuhnya Desa Uzushiogakure. Istri Mikoto bernama Kushinada dan merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya, memiliki rambut panjang sepinggul berwarna perak, kulit putih, serta mata berwarna biru. Istrinya merupakan seorang miko Klan Uzumaki, dan meninggal bersamaan dengan anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan.

Semenjak saat itu, Mikoto sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan lagi untuk menikah ataupun menjalin kasih dengan wanita. Sebenarnya dia datang di dunia luar melewati pembatas Elemental bersama dengan keponakannya, tetapi terpisah begitu melewati pelindung pembatas karena hancurnya kapal yang dinaiki keduanya. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan poster bounty milik keponakannya itu, padahal dirinya sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi di jajaran prajurit milik Pemerintah Dunia.

"Meskipun begitu, terkadang aku masih merasa bahwa ada yang kurang." Mikoto tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kurang?" Mikoto kembali menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat ekspresi penuh keseriusan Naruto.

"Yah, saat tangan kananku menggengam bokken atau katana, tangan kiriku seakan merindukan sesuatu dan ingin menyentuhnya kembali." Jelas Naruto sambil menampakkan ekpresi frustasinya.

"Hem... atau perlu aku tambah menu latihanmu untuk memperdalam teknik berpedangmu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini hanya hobi kok... yah, hobi. Hahaha... jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membanuku Pak Tua. Hahaha..." Naruto langsung melangkah mundur begitu melihat seringai Mikoto.

Meskipun dalam keseharian semua orang mengenal Mikoto sebagai seorang pria pemalas, tapi semua akan berubah saat seseorang mengucapkan latihan.

Semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan Mikoto 3 tahun yang lalu, hari-harinya berubah menjadi penyiksaan saat berurusan dengan latihan bersama pria tua itu. Namun ketika di luar latihan, pria itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk tiduran. Tetapi berkat pria tua itu pula Naruto dapat mengusai rokushiki sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Meskipun begitu Naruto masih belum diizinkan untuk masuk dalam jajaran anggota CP-9, karena Mikoto menganggap latihan miliknya masih belum selesai.

Memang benar adanya, Naruto sudah menguasai rokushiki. Namun dia masih belum diakui menguasai teknik-teknik ninja yang diajarkan oleh Mikoto, terlebih lagi teknik pengobatan/kedokteran yang memerlukan kontrol chakra tingkat tinggi. Dari keseluruhan teknik ninja yang sangat mudah dikuasainya hanyalah Fuuinjutsu dan Kentaijutsu [Gabungan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu] serta penggunaan Dojutsu miliknya.

"Oh..." Mikoto menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa nerfes untuk sejenak.

WUSH

Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya saat Mikoto menyerangnya dengan sebuah kunai yang terlapisi oleh chakra angin dan nyaris memenggal lehernya.

"Oi, apa maksudmu itu pak tua?" Bentak Naruto sambil mengambil jarak dengan Mikoto.

"Hem? Aku kira kau ingin berlatih menggunakan pedang, jadi aku langsung menyerangmu dengan pedang angin. Apa ada yang salah?" Ucap Mikoto dengan santai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!"

"Memangnya musuhmu akan meminta persetujuanmu saat menyerang?" Mikoto kembali bergerak mendekati Naruto dan mengayunkan pedang anginnya.

TRAK

Naruto kali ini menangkis serangan Mikoto dengan bokkennya yang juga terlapisi oleh chakra angin. Tapi sesaat kemudian bokkennya berhasil didorong kesamping oleh Mikoto, dan Naruto harus menangkis tendangan keras kearah pinggul dengan lengannya sehingga mendorongnya menjauh dari lawan.

Keduanya selanjutnya terus beradu pedang, menyerang, bertahan, menusuk bahkan melepaskan gelombang chakra angin dari ayunan pedang masing-masing. Tetapi keduanya masih belum ada yang terluka, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menambah ritme serangan. Mempercepat pergerakan mengunakan soru maupun shunsin, diikuti tendangan maupun tinjuan dari tangan yang bebas.

"Tsk... kau masih kuat juga di usia yang sudah berkepala 9, Pak Tua!" Tukas Naruto sambil mundur untuk mengambil jarak kembali.

Twich

"Aku baru berkepala 6, Bocah!" Urat tebal muncul di pelipis Mikoto.

"Hem... kepala 6 akan menjadi 9 setelah aku selesai menendang pantatmu, Pak Tua!"

Twich

"Kau, menendangku? Dalam mimpumu."

 **'Rankyaku'**

Melihat Mikoto melepaskan serangan Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak takut tulang tua-mu patah, Pak Tua?" Tukasnya sambil bergerak membalas serangan pria tua tadi.

 **'Rankyaku'**

Twich

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyerang tanpa memaksa tulangku!" Geram Mikoto sambil menujuk Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuk kirinya.

 **'Blood Shot'**

Cairan merah, atau lebih tepatnya gumpalan darah keluar dari jari Mikoto dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Naruto.

 **'Lightning Armor'**

Berkat armornya, Naruto bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi Mikoto.

 **'Blood Shot'**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti serangan? Sudah jelas tidak ada yang bisa mengenaiku." Tukas Naruto pada Mikoto sambil terus menghindari gumpalan darah.

"Saat masih muda, aku ingin menjadi seorang Penembak Jitu [Sniper]." Jawab Mikoto dengan wajah bosan.

Twich

"ITU HANYA KARANGANMU, KAN!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Bisa jadi. Siapa yang tau?" Balasnya dengan nada penuh kemalasan.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, terus itu tadi mimpinya siapa?" Bentak Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang paling jitu."

 **'Lightning Blast'**

Petir kuning berukuran besar keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto menuju kearah Mikoto.

BOMMM

"Oi, itu bukan peluru milik sniper. Lebih mirip dengan meriam." Tukas Mikoto melihat hasil ledakan serangan Naruto.

"Sniper juga tidak menggunakan darah sebagai peluru, Pak Tua." Bentak Naruto penuh emosi, tapi sesaat kemudian matanya melebar begitu menyadari sebuah sentuhan terasa di pundaknya.

"Aku menyentuhmu!"

 **'Raijin Mode'**

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang diluruskan ke depan, sehingga pada punggungnya muncul petir kuning membentuk lingkaran dengan tiga koma yang terpisah berada di garis lingkaran. _"_ _Aku harus menaikkan aliran petir dalam tubuhku agar pak tua itu sulit mengendalikan darahku."_ Pikirnya.

"Ho..."

 **'Crashing Blood'**

"AHHH..." Teriak kesakitan Naruto begitu tubuhnya terasa seperti di iris-iris, tetapi dia terus berusaha menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lantas menengadahkannya ke atas, diikuti oleh petir berukuran besar keluar dari tubuhnya menuju kelangit mengikuti lengannya yang menengadah.

 **'Dreaded Lows'**

 **'Judgment of Raijin'**

"Ugh..." Tubuh Naruto terjatuh dengan wajah yang nampak begitu pucat, sedangkan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Zlast

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit, dan saat Mikoto mendongak keatasnya dia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya melihat petir berukururan puluhan meter mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BOMMM

Petir itu menghantam telak tubuh Mikoto.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya telak mengenai lawannya menyeringai puas, tapi beberapa saat setelah petir menghilang dan menampakkan Mikoto keluar dari kubangan luas, dia harus terkejut karena pria tua itu sama sekali tidak memiliki luka.

"Ka-kau... bagaimana bisa? Da-rah lemah terhadap petir." Gumam pelan penuh derita Naruto.

"Kau lupa akan chakra elemen anginku, Naruto?" Mikoto menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Terlebih lagi kau belum pernah menggunakan haki."

"Tsk..." Itulah suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sebelum pandangannya mengelap.

"BHAHAHA... kau masih 100 tahun lagi baru bisa menandingku Pria Ingusan! Uhuk... uhuk..."

Tawa keras Mikoto menambah rasa sakit Naruto. _"_ _Mana latihan pedangnya?"_ Pikirnya sebelum kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya keseluruhan.

Melihat Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Mikoto segera membawa Naruto menuju laboratorium untuk menjalankan rencananya. Sambil mengembalikan keadaan darah Naruto menjadi sedia kala, dia masih belum siap melihat bocah pirang di pundaknya itu meninggal.

"Kisuke, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto pada pria berambut pirang yang berada di ruangan sam dengannya.

"Ya." Jawab Kisuke. "Tapi, apa anda yakin? Biri – Biri no Mi merupakan Buah Iblis cukup kuat, terlebih lagi kalau penggunanya bisa mengeluarkan semua potensi atau bahkan membangkitkannya. Anda sudah melihat sendirikan kemampuan Naruto saat menggunakan buah iblisnya, dan itu belumlah semua kemampuannya dikeluarkan."

Kisuke merupakan teman baik Mikoto. Dia memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, bermata biru, memiliki kulit putih dan tinggi 180 cm. Kisuke mengenakan baju laburatorium berwarna putih, serta celana hijau muda. Dia merupakan dokter yang diselamatkan Mikoto setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Drum.

"Aku yakin. Naruto adalah ninja. Teknik membunuh lebih utama dari pada penghancur yang belum terjamin mematikan. Aku memiliki buah iblis cocok untuknya. Buah yang mengerikan, sama halnya dengan buah iblis milikku." Tukas Mikoto. "Waktuku untuk hidup tinggal sedikit, Kisuke. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia terbekali oleh kekuatan yang bisa melindunginya lebih baik. Aku tahu apa apa jadinya dengan tempat ini setelah kematianku."

Benar adanya bahwa Mikoto tidak lagi memiliki waktu lama untuk hidup. Boleh saja dia memiliki regenerasi tinggi dan chakra monster seperti anggota Uzumaki pada umumnya, namun Mikoto tetap tidak bisa terselamatkan dari penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi apa anda sudah memberitahukannya pada Naruto?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Mikoto singkat.

Kedua pria itu lantas langsung mengerjakan rencananya. Membunuh Naruto untuk sementara waktu agar tubuhnya melepaskan buah iblis Biri – Biri no Mi yang pernah dimakannya menggunakan obat/serum buatan Kisuke dan Mikoto.

Mikoto sudah merencanakan hal ini semenjak satu tahun lalu setelah melihat kemampuan buah iblis milik Naruto yang kurang efektif untuk melindungi dan menyerang. Setelah setahun lamanya melakukan pencarian, akhirnya dia menemukan buah iblis tepat untuk cucu angkatnya itu. Sehingga saat ini dia melakukan operasinya. Operasi yang juga pernah dilakukan pada dirinya sendiri, untuk menghilangkan kekuatan Mera -Mera no Mi miliknya dan mengizinkan dirinya untuk memakan buah baru, Chi – Chi no Mi.

Meskipun Mera -Mera no Mi telah mengantarkan Mikoto sebagai seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Red King/Aka no Ō, dia justru merasa kurang pas dengan profesinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Operasi mati sementara ini hanya diketahui oleh Kisuke dan Mikoto, keduanya berhasil menciptakan obat/serum yang bisa menghentikan detak jantung untuk sementara waktu. Sehingga mengakibatkan pasien mengalami mati suri, menginzinkan buah iblis yang dimakan sebelumnya meninggalkan tubuh pemakan buah dan kembali bereinkarnasi.

"Injeksi serum, mulai!" Ucap Kisuke dan Mikoto bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **Seminggu kemudian**_

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris biru mulai terbuka. Pemiliknya langsung mengamati sekelilingnya, memastikan keberadaan dirinya. Otaknya berusaha mengenali sekelilingnya, dan mengingat kejadian terakhir dalam hidupnya sehingga menyebabkan dirinya berada di ruanggan yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Naruto? Uhuk..." Suara seorang pria menghentikan aktifitas Naruto.

"Hem?" Naruto kini tengah ditemani oleh Mikoto. "Dimana ini?"

Naruto terlihat bingung, pasalnya tempatnya berada tidak seperti biasanya saat dia terbangun dari pingsannya setelah bertarung melawan Mikoto.

"Kita di laboratorium..."

"Heh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi..."

"Naruto!" Bentakkan Mikoto berhasil menghentikan rentetan perkataan Naruto. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku rasa, sekarang merupakan saat yang tepat untukmu mengetahui kebenaran tentang Klan Uzumaki."

"Kebenaran?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya berusaha memproses informasi dari Mikoto secepatnya, meskipun terkadang harus loading lama karena hanya memiliki 'prosessor' pas-pasan.

"Yah. Sebelum kepergianku meninggalkan Elemental, aku sempat menyelamatkan sebagian besar rahasia klan saat runtuhnya Desa Uzushiogakure. Awalnya aku mengikuti sebagian besar anggota lainnya yang berhasil keluar dari pembantaian, bersembunyi di desa lain. Tetapi setelah persembunyianku pernah diketahui oleh Ninja Iwagakure dan hampir merenggut nyawa keponakanku, aku memutusakan untuk mencari solusi lain. Solusi itu keluar setelah aku mempelajari lebih lanjut beberapa gulungan rahasia peninggalan klan." Mikoto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, lantas melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto.

Tap

Saat Naruto membaca isi gulungan itu, matanya semakin melebar seiring banyaknya kalimat yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

"I-ini..."

"Menjelaskan tentang masa lalu Klan Uzumaki, Kontingen Elemental, Dunia, dan awal munculnya konsep chakra sebagai senjata." Tukas Mikoto dengan geram. "Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Elemental. Selain karena sejarah, aku juga ingin melihat secara langsung dunia yang telah menghianati Klan Uzumaki dan Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

"Kalau terbebas dari kejaran ninja?"

"Itu hanya nilai tambah. Bhahaha..." Tawa penuh canda keluar dari mulut Mikoto.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita yang di luar sini? Apakah mereka masih mengenali dan menganggap kita sebagai keluarga?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali serius.

"Tidak. Jangankan menganggap kita sebagai keluarga, kebanyakan dari mereka justru tidak mengetahui maksud inisial tengah namanya." Jawab Mikoto dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah penuh kesedihan dari pria tua di depannya.

"Tapi harapan di sini tidak sepenuhnya hilang, karena ada dari mereka yang mencatat semua sejarah. Kejadian-kejadian penting masa lalu setelah terpisahnya Elemental dari dunia luar, mereka cantumkan dalam Poneglyphs dan Rio Poneglyphs. Itulah sebabnya aku membiayai dan mendukung semua usaha Ohara untuk menguak rahasia Poneglyphs, sedangkan aku mengurus serta menggali informasi dari Pemerintah Dunia dengan menjadi agen mereka." Kesedihan kembali menyelimuti wajah tua Mikoto begitu mengingat Ohara.

"Jadi kau..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesetiaan pada Pemerintah Dunia. Terlebih lagi setelah melihat tindakan dan sifat keturunan ahli waris 20 raja-raja penghianat itu."

Otak Naruto kembali memproses infomasi sebelumnya, sebelum matanya melebar saat data hasil pemprosesan keluar pada pikirannya. "Jangan katakan kalau sebagian besar dari anggota CP-9..."

"Merupakan anak-anak yang berhasil aku selamatkan dari Buster Call atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian yang dilakukan Sakazuki di Ohara. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melindungi anaknya Olivia, karena dia sendiri mengaku bisa membaca Poneglyphs di hadapan para marinir dan anggota CP-9 terdahulu." Jelas Mikoto.

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Mikoto, lantas perhatiannya kembali pada gulungan di tangannya. Dia menjadi semakin tertarik membaca sejarah Klan Uzumaki, tapi juga semakin geram saat mendapati kejadian yang sangat dibencinya, penghianatan.

"Aku sulit mempercayainya." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Kaguya-hime dihianati oleh kedua anaknya sendiri."

"Ya, itu memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi setelah membaca keseluruhan catatan itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, namun hal itu berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh aliansi ke-20 kerajaan."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ulasan Mikoto.

"Istirahalah Naruto." Tukas Mikoto yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau bisa membaca gulungan itu, tapi jangan sampai jatuh ketangan orang lain. Selain itu besok kita akan mulai melatih kekuatan Buah Iblis barumu."

"Buah Iblis baru? Apa maksudmu, Pak Tua?" Tanya Naruto penuh kebingungan.

Sedangkan Mikoto bukannya memberi jawaban, melainkan menyeringai buas, lantas tertawa keras sambil keluar meninggalkan laboratorium.

"HAHAHA~"

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

Mikoto merupakan nama yang bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Nama Mikoto untuk perempuan biasa berarti cantik/hidup, sedangkan untuk laki-laki berarti harpa/kaum bangsawan.

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Realitas!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword –** **Realitas** **!**

* * *

SERRR

Tes Tes

Bulir air jatuh dari lubang sower. Dinginnya air membasahi tubuh kekar Naruto, otot-otot yang terbalut kulit tan-nya terasa rileks setelah terguyur air segar. Tubuh Naruto kini telah mencapai 174 cm diusianya yang memasuki pertengahan tahun ke-16.

Fisiknya telah mengalami perkembangan pesat selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, begitu juga dengan kemampuannya bertarung maupun mentalnya. Rambut pirangnya kini memanjang hingga punggung, ia ingin mengenang ingatan tentang ayahnya. Mata biru yang sebelumnya penuh kehidupan kembali sayu, sama seperti saat pertama kali dirinya terlepas dari penjara Bounty Hunter Kaminari yang mengekang dirinya dan merenggut nyawa ayah angkatnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Naruto kini hidup seorang diri di pulau Baika, salah satu dari banyaknya pulau di langit. Tempat yang ia tempati merupakan kediaman rahasia milik Mikoto saat melakukan infestigasi terhadap Poneglyph. Pria tua keturunan Uzumaki itu menduga adanya Poneglyph di salah satu Sky Island, berdasarkan adanya bagian Pulau Jaya yang diterbangkan oleh 'Knock Up Stream'. Selain itu, pulau Baika berada di langit, sehingga jauh dari mata dan telinga Pemerintah Dunia.

"Tch..." Naruto berdecih saat tanpa sadar mengingat pria tua merepotkan itu.

Kenapa semua orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri harus mati melindunginya? Ayahnya, Miyamoto Seiji rela melakukan seppuku/hirakiri demi melindunginya. Sedangkan kakek angkatnya, Uzumaki Mikoto rela menghadapi Admiral demi melindunginya meskipun aroma tubuhnya sudah menyamai tanah.

Ah, hampir lupa. Dua tahun lalu, Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya setelah mengalami kejadian pahit untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilangan orang berharganya yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, dirinya yang memperlemah Pak Tua Mikoto atau Admiral yang merenggut nyawa keturunan Uzumaki itu. Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun setelah dirinya mendapat buah iblis baru, tepat saat usai misi terakhir sebelum diterimanya ia sebagai anggota CP-9 secara resmi. Berawal dari kegagalan misinya, untuk membunuh Seiteki Taishōgun milik Kerajaan Wano.

* * *

 _ **~ Dua tahun yang lalu ~**_

Naruto dan Mikoto berjalan menyusuri taman masuk Mariejois, tepatnya kawasan kediaman Tenryuubito. Setelah melaporkan kegagalan misinya kepada Gorosei, Naruto diminta untuk menjadi pengawal Saint Mjosgard dalam perjalana mengunjungi salah satu kerajaan di lautan West Blue.

Sedangkan Mikoto menawarkan diri untuk menemani Naruto sekaligus menjadi pengamat jalannya misi. Yah, walau tujuan utamanya adalah memastikan Naruto tidak lepas kendali saat berinteraksi dengan Tenryuubito. Kekuatan buah iblis milik Naruto terikat oleh emosi [Seperti Jinchuriki], sehingga sering membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu lepas kendali karena masih kesulitan mengendalikan emosinya.

Pada akhirnya, dugaan Mikoto benar 100 persen. Setelah Naruto mengamati semua keadaan kediaman Saint Mjosgard, pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan keadaan para budak.

Naruto bisa mendengar semua suara di kediaman Saint Mjosgard menggunakan kenbunshoku haki miliknya. Ia mempelajarinya semenjak kekalahannya saat bertarung melawan Mikoto satu tahun lalu. Dengan haki-nya itulah ia mendengar jerit kesakitan para budak, tangis pilu anak-anak, bahkan rintih budak yang sekarat. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba menahan dan mengendalikan amarahnya. _"Inikah jadi_ _nya_ _dunia setelah penghianatan mereka? Tindakan keturunan mereka lebih biadab dari pada tuduhannya terhadap Kaguya-hime."_ Amarah Naruto semakin meninggi, pikirannya berlahan kabur.

" _Itulah kenyataan dunia mereka, Uzumaki muda. Aku tidak menyangka Hogoromo dan Hamura begitu naif hingga rela membantu mereka, meskipun harus menghianatiku."_

Suara merdu terngiang di kepala Naruto. Suara yang sesekali muncul di kepalanya semenjak ia mengalami amnesia, atau mungkin melewati kabut hitam berdasarkan mimpinya. Ia awalnya selalu mengabaikannya, namun labat laun mengaku keberadaan suara misterius itu. Baru setelah membaca keseluruhan gulungan yang diterimanya dari Mikoto, ia tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu merupakan Kaguya-hime, atau lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Semakin lama Naruto berada di kediaman Saint Mjosgard, semakin meluap pula amarahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, berlahan kabut hitam keluar dari tubuhnnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar tawa kesenangan keluar di tengan jerit kesakitan para budak. Belum lagi pandangan merendahkan dari Saint Mjosgard yang ditujukan kepada semua orang di ruangan pertemuan mereka.

Saat Mikoto melihat tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kabut hitam, ia hanya bisa mendesah. Berharap bisa menenangkan amarah cucu angkatnya itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak belum siap ditanggungnya. Ia hendak mendekati Naruto, namun di urungkannya saat melihat sebain besar tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah menjadi kabut hitam. "Naruto, tenangkan diri..."

BOMMM

Ledakan kabut hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto sebelum Mikoto selesai memperingatkannya. Semua orang yang berada di dekat Naruto langsung terjatuh, mereka mati dengan mata terbelalak penuh keterkejutan.

Hanya Mikoto lah yang selamat dari kekuatan Naruto karena berhasil menggunakan 'Blood Dome', akan tetapi ia juga harus membayar mahal. Tubuhnya kini terlihat pucat dan lemas akibat banyaknya darah yang digunakan untuk membuat pelindung.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa berdiri dalam sunyi, dengan mata yang melebar setelah menyadari dirinya lepas kendali lagi. Parahnya, korban kali ini lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya, bahkan saat ini juga membunuh salah satu Tenryuubito, Saint Mjosgard. Naruto dapat melihat tubuh pria berambut hijau itu memucat, karena tidak adanya pergerakan sirkulasi darah dalam nadi.

"Ugh..." Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya begitu Mikoto menepuk pundaknya. Ia bisa melihat raut khawatir di wajah pria tua keturunan Uzumaki itu.

"Kau sudah tenang, Naruto?"

"Y-ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Sebelum matanya menangkap bahwa wajah dan kulit Mikoto terlihat begitu pucat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Pak Tua?" Kini Naruto menunjukkan wajah penuh khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar tenang, lebih baik cepat tinggalkan tempat ini. Saat ini aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Admiral. Ugh..." Mikoto terlihat semakin lemas seiring berjalannya waktu. "Jika kita bertindak cepat, kemungkinan besar bisa meninggalkan Mariejois sebelum Tenryuubito lainnya menyadari kejadian di sini."

"Ta-tapi... aku..."

"Naruto, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap melindungimu. Aku sudah tua Naruto, dan berpenyakitan. Aku kehilangan klan ku, tidak bisa menjaga keponakanku sendiri, bahkan harus menyaksikan istriku serta anak kami yang masih dalam kandungan mati. Jadi, setidaknya izinkan orang tua ini melindungi anggota keluarganya Naruto." Pinta Mikoto.

"Tapi, ini semua salahku. Anda saja aku tidak lepas ken..."

"Kalau ingin mencari siapa yang salah, tentu saja aku. Aku lah yang membuatmu memiliki kekuatan itu, berharap bisa lebih baik melindungimu..." Sangkal Mikoto dengan nada getir. _"Saat itu aku sudah lupa kalau kekuatan yang besar selalu dibayar dengan pengorbanan setimpal."_ Batinnya.

"Tch, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita coba saja teknik Shunkō yang kita buat sama-sama?"

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Apa kau bilang, Pak Tua?"

"Shunkō milikmu belum sempurna, jangan gunakan teknik seperti itu dalam situasi seperti sekarang." Jelas Mikoto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah, ia harus menghentikannya karena merasakan kedatangan rombongan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

 _"_ Oh~dia melakukannya~ Benarkan, Pak Tua Mikoto~?" Tukas seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas bergaris kuning dan putih, serta jubah marinir dengan pangkat admiral pada pundaknya. Sedangkan mata sipitnya tertutupi oleh kacamata berlensa coklat. Pria itu merupakan salah satu dari tiga admiral milik marinir, bernama Borsalino atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan Kizaru.

"Borsalino." Gumam pelan Mikoto. Ia mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat ratusan prajurit mengepung dirinya dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangkan kau membiar bocah itu membunuh seorang Tenryuubito, Suoh D. Mikoto." Tukas pria di samping Kizaru. Pria yang mengenakan setelan jas merah dengan dalaman kemeja bermotif bunga. Rambut hitamnya tertutupi oleh topi marinir, ia juga mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan milik Kizaru. Pria itu bernama Sakazuki, atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan Akainu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Sakazuki. Aku lebih mementingkan keluarga dari pada menegakkan 'keadilan' sesuai kepercayaanmu." Jawab pria tua keturunan Uzumaki itu, atau dunia lebih mengenalnya Suoh D. 'Red King' Mikoto [Aka no Ō].

Baik Kizaru maupun Akainu sempat melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar deklarasi Mikoto. "Keluarga ya? Jadi bocah itu juga penyandang inisial D.?"

"Haruskah aku memperpanjang penjelasanku?"

"Tidak." Jawab kedua admiral bersamaan.

"Sebelum kalian meringkus kami, bolehkan aku tau bagaimana kalian bisa datang begitu cepat ke sini?"

"Oh~, Gorosei~ tertarik dengan bocah di sampingmu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Borsalino." Bentak Akainu.

"Sudah aku duga."Mikoto kini menatap tajam kedua admiral. Ia dan Kizaru saling menjulurkan telunjuknya, dan siap menembak.

Sedangkan Akainu menatap tajam Naruto dengan tubuh yang sudah meleh menjadi lava.

BOMMMMMMM

Dalam sekejab ledakan terjadi, dan pertarungan besar pun tidak bisa terelakkan. Mikoto menghadapi Kizaru dan Naruto melawan Akainu. Satu sisi ingin menang untuk meringkus kriminal, sedangkan sisi lain berusaha meninggalkan Mariejois.

Kekuatan buah iblis saling beradu, rukushiki mapun haki juga mendampingi. Entah berapa lama mereka bertarung, namun arena pertarungannya kini tampak hancur. Sesekali terjadi ledakan besar disertai gelombang energi yang menghempas beberapa prajurit marinir lainnya, sehingga kini terlihat korban maupun kobaran api di mana-mana.

Kedua belah pihak terlihat memiliki luka pada tubuhnya, napasnya memburu, dan adrenalin semakin banyak mengalir di tubuh masing-masing petarung.

Hingga akhirnya pertarungan mereda saat Mikoto jatuh terbaring di tanah setelah menerima tebasan dari pedang cahaya milik Kizaru, dan Naruto memiliki lubang menganga di dadanya karena pukulan Akainu yang terlapisi lava.

"Ugh... uhuk..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar. Terlihat lubang besar seukuran kepalan tangan Akainu pada dada Naruto, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan lebih terfokus dengan keadaan Mikoto. Ia bisa melihat pria tua yang selama ini mengasuh, mendidik, bahkan mengasihinya tergeletak lemas di hadapan Admiral Kizaru. Ia bisa melihat mata penuh kasih dari pria tua itu tertuju padanya, meskipun darah segar terlihat terus keluar dari mulut.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kizaru membuat sebuah pedang dari cahaya dan siap menghunuskannya pada Mikoto. Ia mencoba bergerak untuk melindungi pria tua itu, tapi dihalangi oleh Akainu. "He-hentikan... hentikan... hentikan!" Gumamnya berulang-ulang.

"Heh... inilah yang terjadi jika kau berani melawan Pemerintah Dunia dan Keadilan. Jangan salahkan kami jika kalian kehilangan nyawa, tapi salahkanlah dirimu sendiri yang telah melukai Tenryuubito." Tukas Admiral Akainu sambil mengulas seringaian bengis. "Sekarang saksikanlah sendiri konsekuensinya!"

"Hentikan Kizaru! Jika kau melakukannya, aku..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena harus menyaksinya Kizaru menggerakkan tangan tanpa ragu menghujamkan pedang cahaya mendekati tubuh Mikoto.

30 centimeter

"Hentikan!" Naruto merasa begitu lemah, tidak mampu melindungi orang berharganya. Satu-satunya keluarganya, pria yang selalu menasehatinya, ada untuk menghiburnya, dan memberikan tujuan serta impian.

20 centimeter

" _Hentikan!"_ Bisik Naruto pelan. Air mata mulai tercucur deras membasahi pipinya, hatinya terasa begitu pedih. Ia harus kehilangan seseorang lagi, tanpa mampu melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun.

10 centimeter

" _Hen..."_ Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya saat ingatan asing berlahan memasuki otaknya secara paksa. Ingatan-ingatan semasa kecil seorang bocah berambut pirang, interaksi dengan orang-orang yang lama telah terlupakan, bahkan ingatan tentang kematian seseorang berharga baginya kembali taringat.

5 cen...

"HENTIKAN KIZARU!"

BOMMM

Gelombang energi keluar dari tubuh Naruto bersamaan dengan teriakannya, bahkan kabut hitam tebal dari tubuhnya juga tersebar meluas. Semua tanaman mati dan mengering, ratusan pasukan marinir terjatuh tidak bernyawa, bahkan melempar jauh Akainu hingga pingsan meskipun sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi lava. Luka-luka pada tubuh Naruto menghilang, lubang di dadanya juga berlahan tertutup tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun goresan. Berlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, mata birunya kini berubah menjadi merah, dan tubuh kekarnya terselimuti kabut hitam.

Kizaru yang melihat kekuatan pria kecil di depannya melebarkan mata, ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau anak didikan Mikoto memiliki kekuatan begitu besar. Bahkan haoshoku haki yang dimiliki cukup kuat untuk seorang bocah, mampu membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia melihat bocah pirang itu tanpa ragu menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah, lantas menorehkan darah itu di tatto lengan kirinya. Kizaru dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya katana dan wakizashi setelah Naruto mengoleskan darah di tatto tangan kiri.

"Heh... Tenro, Shibien, lama tak berjumpa!" Naruto mengulas seringai bengis, dan seketika menghilang dari tempatnya.

TRANK

Terjadi benturan keras antara Tenro dan pedang cahaya milik Kizaru, sesekali pecikan api keluar dari gesekan kedua senjata milik kedua petarung.

 **'Death Slicer'**

Kabut hitam bercampur biru berbentuk bulan sabit besar mengenai tubuh Kizaru begitu Naruto mencabut wakizashinya dengan tangan kiri. Sehingga melempar Kizaru menjauhi Naruto, dan meninggalkan luka besar menganga di dada admiral itu, tapi tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikit pun.

"Ugh... Sakitnya."

"..." Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap tajam Kizaru.

"Kau hebat juga bocah. Tapi aku tidak terkejut, karena kau murid Pak Tua Mikoto." Ucap Kizaru dengan santai.

"Hei, Pria Tua Bau Tanah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tukas Naruto sambil melirik Mikoto yang masih tergeletek di tanah.

"Ugh... Na-naru-to." Gumam pelan Mikoto dengan terbata. Cahaya di mata pria itu tampak mulai memudar.

"Ya."

Twich

Urat tebal muncul di pelipis Kizaru saat melihat Naruto mengabaikannya, bahkan menganggap kehadirannya tidak ada. Ia segera membuat pedang cahaya, dan hendak menyerang bocah yang mengabaikannya. Namun begitu kakinya bergerak untuk melangkah, tubuhnya terasa kaku, nyeri di dadanya semakin terasa, dan berlahan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Apa yang..."

Bruk

Kizaru melebarkan matanya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkannya. _"Hanya dalam satu serangan? Aku sekarang paham kenapa Gorosei meminta kita mengawasi bocah ini. Membunuh dengan instan, melumpuhkan sekali tebasan, regenarasi di luar nalar, dan haoshoku_ _haki_ _yang mengerikan. Potensialnya menjadi monster sangat tinggi."_

Sedangkan bocah yang diperhatikan Kizaru tengah terduduk di samping Mikoto dengan air mata terus mengalir keluar dari mata merahnya.

"Na-naruto..."

"Berhentilah berbicara Pak Tua, aku akan mengobatimu." Bentak Naruto sambil mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbungkus oleh chakra hijau ke tubuh Mikoto. Namun terhenti saat lengannya digenggam kuat oleh Mikoto, mengisaratkan untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

"Cukup Naruto! Izinkan orang tua ini istirahat. Lebih baik kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk keluar dari sini." Tukas Mikoto sambil terus mempertahan diri untuk membuka matanya, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit tubuhnya dan berusaha mengulas senyum pada bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri.

"Aku masih bisa menyelematkanmu..."

"Hidupku tidak lama, Naruto. Kau tahu penyakit yang aku derita, kan?" Kesedihan terlukis di wajah tua Mikoto. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu, hiduplah. Hiduplah, cari kebahagian, bahkan jika menginginkan kau boleh mengembalikan kejayaan Klan Uzumaki, hehehe... Yah, hidup dan carilah kebahagiaan, Naruto!"

Naruto memandang Mikoto dalam diam untuk sejenak, ia bisa melihat senyum penuh ketulusan di wajah pria itu. "Baik. Sesuai keinginanmu, Kakek!"

Sekejab Mikoto melebarkan matanya, lantas menutupnya. "Heh, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku ingin segera menemui Kushinada, bidadariku." Tukas pria tua itu sambil mengulas senyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tes Tes

Gerimis mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, menemani tetsan air mata Naru yang mulai deras mengalir.

"KIZARU!"

BLASH

Kabut hitam tebal keluar dari tubuh Naruto secara tidak terkendali, bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh amarah. Mata merahnya meririk ganas Kizaru, layaknya predator yang siap menerkam dan mencabik mangsanya. Kabut hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya semakin menyebar dan membunuh semua di dekatnya, tumbuh-tumbuhan, hewan, marinir, bahkan bangunan tempatnya bertarung mulai runtuh. Hanya menyisakan Kizaru dan Akainu yang mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Naruto lantas membuat bola hitam berukuran besar dari kekuatan buah iblisnya dan siap melemparkan bola itu ke tempat terbaringnya Kizaru.

Sedangkan Kizaru hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, karena tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak untuk menghindari serangan penuh amarah pria kecil di depannya.

"Mati kau..."

 **'Lava Dome'**

Rencana Naruto terhambat karena sebuah kubah melingkar dari lava memisahkan dirinya dengan Kizaru dan memenjarakan dirinya.

"Hah... Terima kasih, Sakazuki. Aku berhutang padamu, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah pasrah untuk mati." Gumam pelan Kizaru

"Heh... Itu karena kau tidak pernah serius dan meremehkan lawan, Borsalino." Jawab Akainu sambil mengulas seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, aku tau."

 **'** **Ryuusei** **Kazan** **'**

Tidak berselang lama Naruto melihat lava layaknya meteor turun dari langit menghujani tempatnya berdiri.

WUSH

Naruto memandang datangnya seranganan dengan diam, namun tetap melemparkan bola hitam ditangannya kearah tergeletaknya Kizaru meskipun kini telah terpisah oleh dinding lava.

BOMMM

BOOOMMMMM

Serangan bola hitam Naruto mengawali ledakan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan ledakan dari serangan lava milik Akainu.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan kembali serangannya, dan mengabaikan beberapa meteor lava mendekatinya. _"Masih belum cukup! Aku harus membunuh manusia cahaya itu. Sekali lagi, dan lebih..."_

DUG

Pandangan Naruto menggelap, bersamaan dengan adanya rasa nyeri di tengkuknya.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto terbangun beberapa hari kemudian, ia justru berada dalam perawatan Pasukan Revolusi. Ia sempat disambut oleh Dragon, selaku pemimpin Pasukan Revolusi. Putra Monkey D. Garp itu bahkan dengan senang hati menawari Naruto untuk bergabung menjadi anggota revolusi setelah memperlihatkan harga kepala [Poster Bounty] miliknya. Tentunya bukan hal asing, Naruto lagi-lagi mendapatkan nama baru.

 _ **Suoh D. 'Shinigami' Naruto  
**_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _327.000.000_

Cukup mengesankan, tapi juga menyedihkan. Calon anggota CP-9 yang merupakan salah satu anjing peliharaan Pemerintah Dunia justru memiliki bounty pada kepalanya, parahnya lagi dengan nilai cukup tinggi.

Tentu saja Naruto menolak semua tawaran putra milik Garp itu. Saat itu, ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Setelah melihat orang berharganya mati tepat di hadapannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Terlebih kekuatan dari buah iblisnya masih belum ia kuasai. Naruto juga baru saja mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, sehingga semakin banyak beban pikirannya.

Setelah itu lah Kisuke mengantar Naruto pada persembunyian lain milik Mikoto. Tempat yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia kunjungi, dan merupakan salah satu persembunyian teraman milik Mikoto.

Hari itu juga Naruto baru mengetahui kalau Kisuke ternyata adalah Pasukan Revolusi. Kisuke diminta oleh Dragon menyusup di Kerajaan Drum untuk memantau situasi di sana. Namun beberapa tahun setelah berhasil menyusup, ia harus angkat kaki dari negeri itu karena adanya pemilihan 20 dokter terbaik oleh Wapol untuk melayaninya sebagai dokter pribadi raja, dan membantai sisanya.

Naruto hanya mengulas senyum kecut mendengar cerita milik Kisuke.

* * *

 _ **Sekarang**_

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba melupakan ingatan pedih masa lalu. Kini ia mengenakan Hakama dengan keseluruhan kain berwarna abu-abu, dan tidak lupa jubah biru muda yang memiliki lanbang pusaran berwarna biru tua dibagian kedua sisi dada serta punggungnya. Sedangkan kakinya terbalut tabi putih dan jarinya mengapit pengait sandal geta.

Pada pinggulnya terselip katana dan wakizashi miliknya, Tenro dan Shibien. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, saat mengingat bagaimana respon tubuhnya begitu menyentuh kembali Tenro dan Shibien.

Naruto merasa perlu berterima kasih kepada Kisuke yang telah membawanya ke Sky Island setelah pertemuannya dengan Dragon. Berkat Kisuke lah ia mampu mengendalikan dan memahami kekuatannya lebih dalam di pengasingannya. Dokter gila itu merupakan pemakan buah iblis dengan kemampuan melakukan teleportasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menyerupai teknik Shunkō yang dibuat Naruto bersama Mikoto menggunakan fuuinjutsu. Dokter itu jugalah yang telah menyelamatkannya di pertarungan melawan Kizaru dan Akainu.

BLARRR

"Ugh..." Naruto terkejutkan saat telinga dan kenbunsoku haki miliknya mendengar suara ledakan petir. Ia lantas bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya, dan mendapati langit pada pulau yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya terselimuti oleh awan hitam saat Naruto mengaktifkan dojutsut-nya. Sesekali terlihat kilatan petir biru merambat pada awan itu, lalu turun menyambar daratan potongan Pulau Jaya.

"Enel. Jadi itu kekuatan miliknya. Terlihat lebih mengerikan dari pada Biri – Biri no Mi yang kumiliki dulu." Gumam pelan Naruto. Mata merahnya melebar saat melihat gumpalan bola hitam berukuran besar turun mendekati daratan Pulau Bidadari. "Lebih baik aku memeriksanya. Aku merasakan keberadaan yang kuat selain Enel di sana."

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan bergerak mendekati tempat pertempuran. Ia tahu siapa Enel, dan tidak melakukan apapun karena sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan. Selama ini yang ia lakukan adalah berlatih dan mencari letak Poneglyph. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berselisih dengan God of The Skypia, sehingga perselisihan bahkan pertarungan pun tidak pernah terjadi di antara keduanya.

Saat Naruto sampai di tempat pertarungan, ia hanya mendapati Enel yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas gumpalan awan. Tubuhnya terlihat babak belur akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, bahkan wajahnya sulit untuk dikenali. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera memeriksa tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak lupa membawa bekal buah-buahan seperti kebiasaaannya sejak kecil.

"Ada!" Tukasnya penuh kebahagiaan sambil menatap sebuah apel merah di tangannya. "Enel, akan aku pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti hari ini lagi."

JLEP

Naruto langsung menghunuskan wakizashi-nya yang terselimuti haki tepat pada jantung pria pemploklamir diri sendiri sebagai Tuhan itu. Tidak berselang lama, buah yang tadinya sempat diletakkan Naruto di dada Enel mulai berubah warna menjadi biru dan memiliki ukiran motif khas buah iblis.

Naruto tahu bukanlah haknya untuk menghakimi seseorang, tapi ia juga tahu kalau seseorang seperti Enel tidak akan berubah hanya dalam sekali kekalahan. Terlebih lagi orang yang memiliki masalah God kompleks, mereka akan kembali sampai keinginannya tercapai. Seandainya Enel hanya salah memilih jalan dan memiliki tujuan yang baik, Naruto akan membiarkannya. Namun Enel tidak lah jauh dari para Tenryuubito, ingin menguasai segalanya.

Sehingga Naruto memilih untuk mengakhiri Enel dan memastikan kekuatan besar dari buah iblis Goro – Goro no Mi tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain yang lebih berbahaya serta tidak bertanggung jawab.

Merasa puas rencana dadakannya berjalan lancar, Naruto segera bangkit. Matanya kini tertuju pada kapal milik Enel yang masih melayang dan bergesekan dengan gumpalan awan tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya Kedai Ramen akan segera terbuka!" Naruto mengulas senyum lebar.

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

 **\- Seiteki Taishōgun** **[** **征狄大将軍** **panglima penaklukan orang barbar** **]** **:** Jabatan di bawah Kaisar dan Shogun [Sei-i Taishōgun].

 **\- Suoh :** Berarti Naga [Dragon]

 **-** **Inisian D**. sudah disinggung di chapter sebelumnya secara tersirat, tentunya nama Suoh Mikoto juga bukan milik saya. Nama Suoh Mikoto berasal dari K-Project, awalnya mau menggunakan karakter itu, tapi karena masih terlalu muda jadinya hanya mengambil nama dan sedikit penampilannya.

* * *

 **Buah Iblis baru Naruto :**

 _Nama :_ Kuroma – Kuroma no Mi [Black Art/Black Magic/Necromancy]

 _Jenis :_ Logia

 _Kemampuan :_

1. _Kendali akan kematian :_ Mengendalikan Kabut Hitam Beracun yang dapat membunuh secara instan semua mahluk hidup. Sedangkan benda mati menjadi berkarat/keropos/hancur [Hanya berfungsi pada teknik tertentu].

 _2._ _Kendali akan kehidupan :_ Dapat menghidupkan manusia dan hewan, namun makhluk yang dihidupkan menjadi zombi abadi selama pemakan buah masih hidup. Sedangkan benda mati berubah menjadi monster, tapi tidak memiliki kecerdasan sendiri sehingga pemakan buah harus memberi perintah langsung.

 _3\. Devil Curse :_ Dapat menghilangkan kekuatan pemakan buah iblis secara permanen [menyegel], fiktim tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya meskipun buah itu sendiri masih bersemanyam dalam tubuhnya sehingga melarang fiktim untuk memakan buah lainnya karena buah belum berinkarnasi namun tetap bersemanyam dalam tubuh mereka. Sebagai bayaran teknik ini, pemakan buah Kuroma akan kehilangan kemampuannya selama 100 hari.

 _4._ Mengizinkan tubuh pemakan untuk menjadi Kabut Hitam [elemen buah] layaknya logia pada umumnya.

 _5._ Memberikan pemakan buah tingkat penyembuhan tubuh yang tinggi, serta keabadian [Immortality].

 _Kelemahan :_ Sebagai bayaran teknik Devil Curse, pemakan buah Kuroma akan kehilangan kemampuannya selama 100 hari. Kemampuan buah ini tergantu pada emosi, jika pemakan memiliki emosi negatif maka kekuatannya akan lepas kendali, tetapi jika pemakan buah memiliki emosi positif baru bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan mudah [Seperti Jinchuriki]. Tentunya pemakan juga memiliki kelemehan layaknya buah iblis pada umumnya, air laut/batu laut.

 **AN :** Yami – Yami no Mi memiliki 6 kemampuan : Menyerap, Membuang, Gravitasi, Regenerasi, dan bisa memakan lebih dari satu buah Devil Fruit bahkan menghilangkan kemampuan pemakan buah lain dengan menyentuhnya.

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pesona!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword –** **Pesona** **!**

* * *

Twich

Alis pirang milik seorang gadis remaja tampak berkedut, mata ungunya sekilas terlihat berbinar, sedangkan wajah cantiknya menampakkan kekesalan. "Kemana perginya Pria Ubanan itu?" Gumamnya sambil menahan amarah yang mulai meluap.

Gadis itu berparas cantik, kulit putihnya terekspos karena mengenakan gaun hijau yang terbuka layaknya kebanyakan pakaian Prajurit Kuja. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai hingga pinggul sesekali melambai kerena tiupan semilirnya angin, menampakkan tulisan kanji '森林' [Forest] pada mantel putih yang menutupi punggungnya. Gadis remaja itu memiliki tinggi 160 cm diusianya yang memasuki pertengahan tahun ke-14, dengan ukuran tubuh terbilang proposianal B87-W 56-H 87. Tidak lupa sebuah pedang cantik berwarna putih terselip di ikat pinggang pada pinggul rampingnya, begitu juga ular berwarna kuning yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Kusano, atau dunia kini lebih mengenalnya sebagai Queen Of The Forest merupakan putri satu-satunya Hokage Keempat yang telah melarikan diri dari Desa Konoha dengan niatan untuk mencari kakak laki-lakinya.

Semua berawal dua tahun lalu, saat Kusano menginjak usia ke-12. Gadis kecil itu dipenuhi rasa frustasi karena memikirkan Ujian Kelulusan Ninja, tapi saat kembali ke rumahnya ia justru disambut oleh pertengkaran mulut kedua orangtuanya.

 _ **~ Dua tahun lalu ~**_

Gadis cilik berambut pirang melangkahkan kakinya sambil menundukkan kepala, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat menuju kediaman keluarganya. Dia lagi-lagi mendapatkan peringatan dari guru di Sekolah Ninja terhadap nilainya yang begitu minim, sehingga memungkin dirinya tidak lulus untuk ketiga kalinya pada ujian kelulusan sekolah.

Meskipun dirinya merupakan anak dari Hokage Keempat yang dikenal dengan kejeniusannya, ia justru dikenal sebagai 'Dead Last' di sekolahnya. Dia merasa muak terhadap kehidupannya karena selalu dibandingkan dengan kesuksesan yang dicapai ayahnya selama ini. Belum lagi saudara kembarnya juga dikenal sebagai anak jenius, bahkan menjadi murid terbaik di sekolah layaknya ayahnya. Saudaranya kini telah menjadi Genin, sedangkan dirinya masih harus bersekolah.

Gadis bernama Namikaze Kusano itu merasa tidak tahan dengan semua bisikan yang didengarnya setiap kali melakukan perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah maupun sebaliknya. Dia begitu giat belajar dan berlatih, mungkin melebihi saudara kembarnya tapi semua usaha seperti tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kontrol chakra-nya baik, tapi masih jauh bila dibanding dengan saudaranya.

Taijutsu-nya terbilang cukup baik setelah berlatih begitu giat setiap hari, tapi tetap tidak sebanding dengan saudara kembarnya.

Tes tertulisnya hampir tidak lulus, sedangkan milik saudara kembarnya mendapat nilai terbaik.

Ninjutsu-nya buruk, sampai sekarang dirinya tetap belum bisa membuat duplikat dirinya. Apa lagi kalau soal Genjutsu dan Iryō ninjutsu, dia lah yang terburuk.

Dari semua teknik ninja, yang bisa ia banggakan hanya Fuuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu. Dia lebih menyerupai ibunya, hanya pandai di bidang Fuuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu. Tapi semua itu sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk merubah pandangan orang terhadap dirinya, menjadi anak Hokage yang gagal dibandingkan saudaranya.

Belum lagi ayahnya yang seorang Hokage semakin sibuk semenjak terjadinya pembantaian misterius Klan Uchiha, dan hanya menyisakan tiga orang saja, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, serta Uchiha Sasuke. Ibunya juga sibuk karena kembali aktif menjadi ninja, menjalankan berbagai misi hanya untuk menjauhi ayahnya karena tidak diizinkan pergi untuk mencari saudara tertuanya. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya semakin jarang bermain dengannya ataupun berlatih bersama karena sekarang memiliki tim sendiri.

Kerja kerasnya tidak diakui banyak orang, keluarganya kini semakin renggang, dan semua ini berawal sejak adanya informasi akurat mengenai keberadaan kakak tertuanya, Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini Kusano ingin sekali bertemu dengan saudara tertuanya yang hilang. Berharap mendapatkan pengakuan, setidaknya satu orang di dalam keluarganya mau mengakui kerja kerasnya. Jika hal itu tidak terjadi, ia akan merubah rencananya dengan memaksa kakaknya untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha. Mungkin dengan begitu kehangatan keluarga dan kehidupan bahagianya akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku pu..."

"Izinkan aku pergi mencarinya Minato!" Kusano menghentikan perkataannya karena mendengar suara ibunya menggunakan nada tinggi. Dia tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya kembali beradu mulut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saat dirinya hendak meninggalkan tempatnya, langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar argumen yang berbeda dari biasanya sehingga memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak Kushina, kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku tau kau ingin membawa pulang Naruto secepatnya, karena aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tapi cobalah mengerti keadaan kita sekarang! Apa kau akan meninggalkan Kusano dan Shiina? Mereka masih kecil dan membutuhkan ibunya. Belum lagi masalah yang Jiraiya-sensei katakan, kelompok Akatsuki yang ingin menangkap para Jinchuriki dan mengekstrak biju-nya." Protes Minato.

"Tapi Naruto membutuhkan bantuan kita, Minato! Menurut surat yang disampaikan Mifune-dono, Naruto telah memanggil katananya. Sebelumnya Naruto meninggalkan katananya sebagai pesan bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri, tapi sekarang setelah beberapa tahun dia memanggilnya. Dia membutuhkan kita Minato!" Jelas Kushina panjang lebar dengan harapan suaminya mau menyetujui keinginannya.

"Aku tau. Tapi yang membutuhkan kita bukan hanya Naruto, Shiina dan Kusano juga membutuhkan kita."

"Kita bisa membawa anak-anak, bahkan bisa mengajari mereka sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya Minato..." Kushina kini mulai menitikan air mata. Dia adalah seorang ibu, kenapa suaminya harus melarangnya bertemu dengan anaknya? Mengapa Minato tidak bisa memahami keinginannya? Dia hanya ingin membawa pulang anaknya sehingga bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, desa masih membutuhkanku Kushina. Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan desa dari pada anakmu sendiri, Minato?"

"Kushina..."

"Dulu juga seperti itu, kau mengabaikan Naruto yang hilang dan memilih..."

PLAK

Kusano yang sedari tadi menguping pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya melebarkan mata, ini kali pertama dirinya melihat ayahnya menampar ibunya dalam pertengakaran. Tanpa sadar, buliran bening jatuh membasahi wajah cantik bocah cilik itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu, ia ingin sekali memperbaiki semuanya. _"Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil seperti diriku?"_

"Hokage-sama!" Lamunan Kusano terhenti begitu mendengar suara asing memasuki ruang tamu tempat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Neko?"

"Mitarashi Anko baru saja melaporkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pergi menggalkan Desa Kohoha. Informasi awal dilaporkan dari Genin Haruno Sakura, sebagai saksi mata." Tutur anggota ANBU dengan topeng kucing.

"Apa kalian sudah memverifikasi informasi itu?"

"Ya."

"Tolong panggil Chunin Nara Shikamaru dan Chunin Aburame Shino untuk segera menemuiku di Kantor Hokage."

"Baik."

"Pergi!"

Setelah mendengar semuanya, Kusano segera pergi dan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin masuk ke rumah melalui ruang tamu, dan dicurigai mendengar semua pembicaraan. Pertanyaannya sebelumnya kini terjawab, ia bisa menggunakan kepanikan tentang kepergian Uchiha Sasuke untuk meninggalkan desa. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari kakaknya, karena keluarganya yang lain tidak bisa.

Ibunya tidak bisa pergi karena dibutuhkan Shiina dan statusnya sebagai Jinci.. atau apalah itu.

Shiina tidak bisa diharapkan karena dia sekarang telah menjadi ninja dan tidak dapat melakukan pencarian yang terkategori sebagai misi tingkat tinggi sedangkan saudara kembarnya itu masih Genin.

Sedangkan ayahnya merupakan Hokage, diperlukan oleh Desa. Menurut ibunya, ayahnya lebih mementingkan Desa Konoha sehingga sama sekali tidak ada harapan untuk mencari saudara tertuanya, Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah membulatkan niatnya, Kusano segera mengemasi semua keperluannya. _"Aku akan membawa pulang kakak apapun yang terjadi, dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan keluarga ini, karena itu Jalan Ninjaku!"_ Batin gadis cilik itu penuh semangat.

 _ **~ Dua bulan kemudian ~**_

Sesuai rencananya, Kusano berhasil meninggalkan Desa Konoha dengan memanfaatkan berita kepergian Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia berada di Desa Nadeshiko, dan siap berlayar mengarungi lautan meninggalkan Negeri Elemental.

Menurut pertengkaran mulut kedua orangtuanya sebelumnya, kakaknya berada di luar Kontingen Elemental. Sehingga mengantarkan pada keputusannya mendekati Desa Kiri agar mempermudah pencarian kapal untuk meninggalkan Elemental. Tapi setelah satu minggu berada Desa Nadeshiko, usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada satupun pelayar yang bersedia membawanya keluar meninggalkan Elemental karena begitu bahayanya lautan diperbatasan. Belum lagi uang tabungan yang dimilikinya semakin berkurang, perjalananya memerlukan banyak pengeluaran sementara tidak ada pemasukan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kusano memutuskan menggunakan seperempat uang simpanannya membeli kapal berukuran sedang untuk berlayar sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan kru karena ketika diperjalanan selama ini dirinya berhasil mempelajari 'Kage Bunshin' dari gulungan yang sempat diambilnya dari perpustakaan keluarga saat berkemas. Kusano sadar bahwa dirinya masih lemah dan perlu lebih kuat agar bisa membawa pulang kakaknya, itulah sebabnya ia membawa beberapa gulungan jurus maupun teknik penyegelan dari perpustakaan keluarga.

Sruuup

"Hem... ramen ini enak, meskipun tidak sebanding dengan Ichiraku!" Gumam Kusano setelah menghabiskan lima mangkok ramen berukuran jumbo.

"Ho... benarkah, Ojou-chan?" Tukas seorang pria berambut perak yang kini duduk di sebelah Kusano.

Kusano membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya kini tampak pucat. Putri satu-satunya Hokage Keempat itu sangat mengenal siapa pria di sampingnya. "Ka-kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kakashi-nii?"

"Hem? Membaca novel?" Tukas Kakashi dengan santai.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Bentak Kusano yang kini telah berdiri.

"Maa... maa... kau selalu saja begitu bersemangat Ku-chan." Kakashi tersenyum meskipun hanya menunjukkan mata kanannya yang menyipit karena sebagian besar wajahnya terbungkus oleh masker hitam.

Urat tebal muncul di pelipis Kusano, bahkan alis pirangnya terlihat berkedut. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Kakashi-nii!"

"Maa... kau tidak sopan sekali, Ku-chan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kushina-san saat melihat anak gadisnya bertindak seperti ini?" Tukas Kakashi dengan nada penuh kebosanan, sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk membuka lembaran selanjutnya halaman novel yang dibacanya.

"Tch..." Kusano berdecih sambil duduk kembali dikursi pelanggan kedai ramen, tapi jika dicermati beberapa butir keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya. "Minumlah, aku traktir." Gadis cilik berambut pirang tadi menyodorkan Kakashi segelas teh hangat.

"Hem..." Sesaat Kakashi melirik Kusano penuh curiga, lantas mengembalikan perhatiaannya ke buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi. "Terimakasih."

Keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti biasanya saat berinteraksi ketika masih di Desa Konoha. Sesekali Kakashi juga meminum teh traktiran Kusano tanpa memberi kesempatan gadis kecil di sampingnya untuk melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Tapi pembicaraan keduanya terhenti saat Kakashi terjatuh dari kursinya tidak sadarkan diri. Kusano memberi obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi pada teh yang ia suguhkan pada Kakashi.

Setelah itu Kusano membawa Kakashi ke kapal miliknya, dan segera melakukan pelayaran. Dia tidak ingin lagi adanya ninja utusan ayahnya menemukan tempat keberadaannya sebelum berhasil membawa pulang kakaknya. Dia juga tidak lupa menggunakan fuuinjutsu untuk menyegel chakra Kakashi, serta mengaplikasikan segel gravitasi buatannya agar menghentikan mobilitas murid ayahnya itu sehingga menghilangkan kemungkinan dirinya dipaksa pulang oleh Kakashi.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa mengecam kesialannya meremehkan anak gadis Uzumaki Kushina. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak bisa pulang karena chakranya tersegel, sehingga tidak memungkinkan berjalan diatas air. Belum lagi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan begitu Kusano mengaktifkan segel gravitasi pada tubuhnya. Dia terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Kusano, demi menjaga kesehatan dan harga dirinya setelah ditipu oleh gadis iblis kecil ciptaan Uzumaki Kushina.

Pelayarannya berjalan lancar. Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. Tapi perjalanan mulus mereka berubah saat sampai di lautan perbatasan, badai nyaris menyapu habis kapal, kabut hitam menyelimuti perjalanan, bahkan petir menantang keteguhan niatan.

Sampai pada akhirnya kapal yang dinaiki keduanya hancur oleh serangan moster laut, dan memisahkan mereka.

Kusano tidak begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, karena kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tapi sebelum kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat monster bermata merah berukuran besar.

Saat Kusano tersadar, ia sudah berada dalam perawatan bajak laut wanita dibawah kepemimpinan Boa Hancock. Dan menurut mereka dirinya ditemukan seorang diri, sehingga memperkuat dugaannya kalau ia terpisah dengan Kakashi.

 _ **~ Sekarang ~  
**_

"Kusano-sama?"

"Huh?" Kusano tersadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar salah satu krunya menepuk pundaknya sambil memanggil namanya. "Ada apa Marguerite?"

Marguerite merupakan salah satu kru bajak laut milik Kusano. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu berasal dari Pulau Amazon Lily, ia juga termasuk Prajurit Kuja sebelum bergabung menjadi bajak laut di bawah kepemimpinan Kusano. Marguerite memiliki mata coklat, dan berkulit tan. Dia mengenakan bikini bercorak menyerupai kulit binatang berwarna coklat dan hitam sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian besar kulit tubuhnya, serta mantel putih menyerupai mantel yang biasa dikenakan marinir menutupi pinggungnya. Tida lupa seekor ular berwarna hijau terlilit di tubuhnya seperti layaknya kebanyakan Prajurit Kuja.

"Ah, aku sudah menemukan Pria Mesum Ubanan itu, Kusano-sama." Jawab Marguerite.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat antarkan aku menemunya." Kusano mengulas senyum termanisnya, sehingga membuat Marguerite mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

Setelah diselamatkan Bajak Laut Kuja, Kusano dibawa ke Pulau Amazon Lily. Dirinya mungkin sudah mati jika tidak diselamatkan bajak laut itu, tapi setelah dirinya pulih ia justru dilarang meninggalkan pulau oleh Boa Hancock. Empress Amazon Lily tersebut tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencari ataupun menemui seorang laki-laki, meskipun itu adalah kakak kandungnya.

Akibat hal itu, Kusano sempat berdebat dengan Empress Amazon Lily. Hingga akhirnya ia ditantang oleh Hancock. Dia diizinkan meninggalkan pulau untuk mencari kakaknya jika bisa mengalahkan Boa Sandersonia dan Boa Marigold dalam pertarungan. Dia masih ingat perkataan Hancock saat berusaha menolak tantangan itu karena tahu dirinya masih lemah, sehingga tidak memungkinkan dirinya bisa mengalahkan kedua saudara Empress Amazon Lily.

Hancock mengatakan : "Kau memang perempuan, tapi kalau lemah berarti kau tidak cantik, dan perempuan tidak cantik dilarang menentukan sesuatu."

Tentu saja pada akhirnya Kusano kalah telak saat bertarung melawan Boa Sandersonia dan Boa Marigold, bahkan dirinya hampir saja mati karena tidak ingin menyerah selama pertarungan meskipun tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Namun berdasarkan tantangan Hancock, selama ia bisa mengalahkan kedua saudara Empress Amazon Lily itu tanpa di tentukan berapa kali harus melawan keduanya dirinya diizinkan meninggalkan pulau untuk mencari kakaknya. Sehingga sejak saat itu Kusano berlatih keras setiap hari sampai tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi bergerak demi mencapai tujuannya.

Awalnya Kusano kembali menantang kedua saudara Hancock setiap hari. Tetapi setelah melihat tidak ada perubahan, ia memutuskan menantang bertarung seminggu sekali setelah hari-hari yang dilaluinya digunakan untuk berlatih. Hingga pada akhirnya, hal itu menjadi ajang taruhan terbesar bagi para perempuan di Pulau Amazon Lily. Memerlukan waktu selama 20 bulan bagi putri Hokage Keempat itu agar bisa mengalahkan kedua saudara Empress Amazon Lily.

* * *

"Hehehe..." Seorang pria berambut perak tengah menikmati kebebasannya, ia terkikik sambil membaca sebuah nover berkover oranye. Separuh wajah pria itu terbungkus oleh masker hitam, begitu juga mata kirinya. Tubuh kekarnya yang terbalut oleh setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam ia baringkan di salah satu bangku Taman Bermain Sabaody Archipelago. Matanya tertuju pada buku di tangannya, sambil sesekali melirik para gadis cantik yang berlalu lalang menikmati mainan di Taman Bermain.

Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Sharingan no Kakashi saat dirinya masih tinggal di Desa Konoha. Namun saat ini ia hanya seorang pria bernama Kakashi yang tengah menikmati kebebasannya setelah tragedi dua tahun lalu. Berawal dari larinya gadis iblis, putri milik gurunya yang pergi meninggalkan desa untuk mencari sang kakak. Dia diutus oleh Hokage Keempat untuk membawa kembali gadis itu, tapi justru tertimpa bencana yang tidak kunjung habis. Mulai dirinya yang ditipu oleh gadis iblis itu sehingga membuat chakranya tersegel, berlayar melewati buruknya lautan perbatasan Kontingen Elemental, bahkan sampai terdampar di pulau para banci, Kerajaan Kamabakka. Hidupnya sebagai pengikut Pria Paling Mesum Jiraiya harus hancur seiring waktu berlalu.

Namun setelah 18 bulan hidup dalam penyiksaan, Kakashi akhirnya bisa menikmati hidupnya kembali. Meskipun tidak normal seperti kehidupannya yang dulu, karena ia kini harus kembali dalam genggaman gadis iblis penyebab hancurnya kehidupan tenangnya. Kakashi kembali bertemu dengan putri gurunya itu tidak lama setelah keberhasilannya melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Kamabakka. Keduanya tidak sengaja berpapasan saat berada di Pulau Whale, salah satu pulau tropis di Grandline.

Kakashi dipaksa ikut berlayar bersama kru bajak laut milik Kusano menuju Sabaody Archipelago untuk memastikan informasi tentang keberadaan putra pertama gurunya di pulau tersebut. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan gadis pembawa bencana itu, tapi hatinya tidak tega membiarkan putri gurunya berlayar mengarungi lautan sekeras Grandline hanya dengan beberapa krunya. Dia juga tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan untuk berlayar bersama beberapa gadis cantik bawahan Kusano.

"Hehehe..." Tawa lirih penuh kemesuman kini keluar dari mulut Kakashi saat membaca bagian utama buku yang berada di tangannya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia harus menghentikan aktivitasnya karena merasakan keganjilan, instingnya berteriak bahwa bahaya mendekatinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" **Ka-ka-shi..."** Suara penuh amarah keluar dari mulut seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang di belakang Kakashi.

"Kyaaa..." Teriakan ketakutan keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Hal itu sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi, entah apa yang dijalani Kakashi selama berada di Kerajaan Kamabakka sehingga mengalami perubahan drastis seperti saat ini.

Bug Bug

BOMMMM

Kakashi terlempar jauh menghantam beberapa bangunan tidak jauh dari bangku tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya.

"Huh... beraninya Pria Ubanan itu mengeluarkan tawa mesum di dekatku." Tukas gadis yang baru saja menghajar Kakashi.

Kusano benci dengan pria mesum, terlebih lagi setelah mendengar cerita tentang tindakan kebanyakan kaum laki-laki dari kakak perempuan angkatnya, Boa Hancock. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau kakaknya tidaklah seperti kebanyakan laki-laki pada umunya, terlebih lagi seperti Kakashi yang begitu mesum. Tapi ia sudah memiliki banyak rencana untuk melatih kakaknya menjadi laki-laki yang baik andai saja setelah bertemu sifatnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Yah, dia sudah menulis semua rencananya. Sudah tercatat hampir 100 halaman, dan masih banyak lagi yang belum ia tuangkan dalam tulisan. Dia harus berusaha keras mencari cara agar kakaknya menjadi laki-laki yang baik dan bisa diandalkan maupun dibanggakan. Jika ia bisa membuat dunia mengakui dirinya sebagai 'Queen Of The Forest', maka ia yakin bisa membuat kakaknya menjadi Raja Milikny... ehm, Raja yang bijaksana dan berwibawa.

"Ehm..." Sejenak wajah Kusano nampak merah merona, lantas kembali normal setelah perhatiannya tertuju pada Kakashi.

Setelah puas menghajar Kakashi, Kusano menyeret tubuh babak belur Pria Ubanan itu ke tempat bersandarnya kapal miliknya. Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan, bahwa kakaknya pernah mengunjungi Sabaody Archipelago satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, kakaknya itu sempat menghancurkan sebuah 'Human Auctioning House' dan membebaskan semua budak yang hendak dijual saat itu. Dia masih belum mengetahui alasan mengapa kakaknya melakukan hal itu, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan setelah mendengar tindakannya terhadap Teryuubito dua tahun silam.

"Kau sekarang di mana ya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Gumam pelan Kusano. Dia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju tempat bersandarnya kapal miliknya.

* * *

"Achooo..." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja bersin. Padahal ia merasa tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja dan tidak merasakan adanya tanda terkena flu. "Hem... mungkin gadis cantik sedang membicarakan diriku." Gumamnya sambil kembali mengamati Poneglyph yang berada di bawah Lonceng Emas menggunakan Mata Merah-nya dari atas pepohonan.

"Oh, pemuda itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy." Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut hitam itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"D.? Hahaha... Inisial yang cocok berada di tengah nama seorang pria seperti dia." Tukas pria tua yang dikenal Naruto bernama Gan Fall.

" _Hem... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah gadis itu."_ Pikir Naruto setelah memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berbicara dengan Gan Fall. _"_ _Monkey D. Luffy. Siapa yang menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu keluarga di tempat seperti ini. Hem... apa kaitannya pria bernama Luffy ini dengan Garp maupun Dragon?"_

"Naruto-sama." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

Naruto memandang seseorang yang mengenakan kimono merah muda [pink] bercorak pusaran berwarna merah dan berlengan pendek. Orang itu juga mengenakan dalaman berupa kaos berkerah tinggi warna putih. Lengannya yang tidak tertutupi menunjukkan kulit putihnya, sedangkan rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai hingga pinggul. Wajah orang tersebut tertutupi oleh topeng putih yang memiliki corak acak berwarna merah. Tidak lupa kaos kaki putih membungkus kakinya yang mengenakan sandal Zouri.

"Jadi, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya, Haku!"

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

 _ **AN :** Rookie 11 lulus bersamaan dengan Tim 9, satu tahun lebih awal dari pada Shiina meskipun masuk sekolahnya bersamaan dengan kedua anak Hokage Keempat. Sedangkan Kusano belum lulus meskipun mengikuti ujian bersamaan Rookie 11, dan satu tahun berikutnya bersama Shiina, ujian mendatang merupakan ketiga kalinya yang diambil._

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sinar!

_Yo, maaf lambat update. Harusnya sesuai janji, chapter ini keluar Hari Minggu. Tapi karena ada perubahan jadwal aktivitas di Hari Senin, jadi sekarang baru bisa update. Meskipun ada beberapa scene yang dihilangkan dan dipindahkan di chapter lainnya karena waktu untuk menulis sudah habis. Perubahan jadwal keseharian juga mempengaruhi waktu luang menggarap fic ini.  
_

 _Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang puas, autor sendiri juga merasa sama setelah beberapa scene dihilangkan._

 _ **Setelah ini, update tidak bisa rutin seperti sebelumnya. Hanya akan di-update setelah chapter selesai, karena sekarang sudah mulai sibuk kembali. Ehm... itu saja. Selamat menikmati!**_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Heart Of Sword –** **Sinar** **!**

* * *

Haku, Yuki Haku. Dia merupakan remaja keturunan Klan Yuki yang tinggal di Desa Kirigakure, Elemental. Akan tetapi hidupnya tidaklah seperti kebanyakan orang yang terlahir dari sebuah Klan, justru dirinya dianggap sebagai monster dan aib keluarga. Entah takdir atau hanya kebetulan, ia terlahir di era terjadinya perang sipil Desa Kirigakure, Pembantaian Pemegang Kekkai Genkai.

Di usia dini Haku bisa merasakan segelintir kebahagiaan, saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan ketika ia belum menunjukkan kemampuan mengendalikan es pada ayahnya. Namun setelah kemampuannya diketahui oleh ayahnya, bukannya pujian yang ia terima justru hinaan dan siksaan. Ayahnya yang selalu ia kagumi sebagai sosok pelindung dalam keluarga berubah menjadi monster, menyiksa bahkan membunuh ibunya tanpa ada rasa penyesalan di depan matanya. Kebencian pada ayahnya setelah melihat pria itu dengan mudah mengambil nyawa ibunya membuat amarahnya meluap, ditambah dengan sasaran selanjutnya adalah dirinya. Sehingga dalam keadaan terpuruk ia tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatan indahnya menjadi senjata mematikan.

Haku yang sebelumnya menganggap ayahnya sebagai monster setelah membunuh ibunya justru tanpa sadar membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi salah satu dari makhluk tersebut. Menyadari hal tersebut membuatnya kehilangan tujuan. Keluarga bahagianya telah hancur karena kekuatannya, ayahnya membunuh ibunya, dan dirinya membunuh ayahnya. Perkataan ayahnya tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki kembali terngiang, dan itu semua benar. Dia saat itu hanya bisa menapaki daratan bersalju Desa Kirigakure tanpa tujuan, serta ditemani oleh kesunyian.

Haku tahu indahnya sebuah keluarga, tapi juga tahu sakitnya kehilangan. Dia pernah merasakan kekenyangan, tetapi ia juga pernah kelaparan. Dia ingat hangatnya selimut yang dibagi bersama ayah dan ibu, namun ia juga ingat dinginnya jalanan bersalju yang dilalui seorang diri. Dia bangga saat menerima pujian dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia juga merasakan kepedihan begitu hidupnya menjadi celaan banyak orang-orang.

Namun itu semua tidak menghentikan keinginannya untuk hidup, berharap bisa melewati hari esok lebih baik. Dan harapannya terpenuhi tidak lama setelah ia bertemu seorang monster lainnya, monster yang dikemudian hari ia ketahui memiliki hati lembut melebihi ayah kandungnya.

Seorang pria dengan kepribadian tegas telah memungutnya, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai alat. Haku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kerena itu lebih baik daripada sendiri atau bahkan hidup tanpa tujuan. Tapi pria itu memberikan lebih dari itu... pria itu memberikannya pakaian hangat, mengajarinya untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya dengan baik, membuatkan tempat untuk dianggap rumah, menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya, dan yang terpenting membawakan ia sebuah tujuan untuk digapai.

Momochi Zabuza!

Pria itu adalah manusia yang paling Haku hormati hingga sekarang.

Namun seperti orang berharganya yang lain, pria itu juga harus direnggut darinya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas cucuran darah yang keluar dari dada pria itu, terbunuh di tangan Ninja Desa Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi.

Saat itu ia baru sadar begitu lemah dirinya.

Dia yang menyebut dirinya sebagai alat pria itu, tapi tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang pemilik.

Kekuatannya yang dikatakan setara dengan milik monster sama sekali tidak bisa membantu menjaga pria itu.

Tujuannya kembali hilang, hidupnya akan kesepian, harapannya telah sirna.

"Ha..."

"...ku."

"Haku!" Haku tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melirik seseorang yang memanggil namanya, lantas mengulas senyum.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Ada apa?" Tukasnya sambil menghentikan lompatan melewati pepohonan besar.

Naruto hanya bisa cemberut mendengar jawaban Haku. "Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam saja... eh, apa kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Balas Haku singkat.

"Jadi, kau menangis?"

"Apa maksud anda, Naruto-sama?"

"Aku melihatmu menitikan air mata."

"Huh?"

"Aku tetap bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, Haku. Apa kau lupa kekuatan mataku?" Jelas Naruto.

"Oh~ aku tidak menangis. Hanya keringat."

"Heh... keringat ya? Baru berapa menit kita bepergian, kau sudah berkeringat? Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" Naruto kini terlihat semakin khawatir.

Haku tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya untuk sejenak. "Anda lupa kalau sebelumnya aku pergi mengamati kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami." Jelas Haku yang sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Hehehe~" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang.

Melihat Master-nya yang nampak begitu bahagia membuat Haku kembali mengulas senyum lebut di balik topengnya.

"Lanjutkan panduanmu, Haku!" Pinta Naruto yang sudah menghentikan tawanya.

"Baik."

Haku mungkin pernah gagal, tapi itu akan ia jadikan sebagai pelajaran berharga. Dia mungkin telah kehilangan pria yang paling ia hormati, tapi kini dirinya memiliki pria yang paling ia cintai. Meskipun ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu... tidak semestinya sebuah alat memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Momochi Zabuza mungkin telah tiada, tapi Suoh D. Naruto kini ada untuknya... bukan, dia ada untuk Suoh D. Naruto.

Yah, ada untuk Suoh D. Naruto. Semua berawal sejak dua tahun lalu, ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan membawa mati Gato jatuh ke laut setelah tahu bahwa pengusaha bejat itu menghianati perjanjian yang dibuat dengan Zabuza. Saat itu amarahnya memuncak begitu pria cebol itu mengungkapkan rencana busuk untuk menghianati kontrak, dan memilih membunuh Zabuza daripada membayarnya. Haku sudah siap untuk mati sambil membawa Gato bersamanya, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Saat Haku terbangun ia sudah berada dalam deretan banyak orang yang terkekang oleh rantai, baik di pergelangan tangan, kaki maupun leher. Dia nyaris menganggap dirinya berada di Neraka, andai saja tidak ada orang lain dari Kontingen Elemental yang juga bernasib sama. Seorang samurai dari Negara Besi bernama Busujima Saito, menceritakan runtutan tragedi tentang dirinya dan para samurai yang telah menyelamatkannya setelah ia ditemukan terapung di lautan.

Haku hidup karena diselamatkan oleh sekelompok samurai dari Negara Besi yang berlayar meninggalkan Elemental. Para samurai itu menemukan tubuhnya hanyut terbawa arus laut, dan membawanya melewati perbatasan laut Elemental karena tidak bisa lagi kembali. Di sisi lain, para samurai itu juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya yang masih dalam keadaan kritis.

Tidak lama setelah melewati perbatasan, mereka diserang oleh beberapa bajak laut. Sehingga terjadi pertarungan sengit, tapi masih bisa diatasi. Sampai mereka berpapasan dengan kapal Pemburu Budak bawahan salah satu Sichibukai, Doflamingo. Pihak pemburu budak mengira para samurai dari Negara Besi merupakan penduduk Kerajaan Wano, sehingga membuat kapten kru tadi memutuskan untuk menangkap mereka semua. Berharap bisa dijadikan sandra untuk menaklukkan Kerajaan Wano sesuai keinginan salah satu Yonko, Kaido.

Pertarungan besar terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka dikalahkan. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka bukanlah dari Kerajaan Wano maupun anggota penting negara lain, mereka semua dijual sebagai budah di Sabaody Archipelago.

Itu lah cerita yang didengar Haku dari Busujima Saito tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di luar Elemental. Karena selama perjalanan ia berada dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri [koma].

Saat itu Haku mengecam keadaannya, berharap mati agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Zabuza-sama tapi justru hidup karena terselamatkan. Dia tidak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup, kesepian layaknya seseorang yang mengisi luasnya belahan bumi seorang diri, tapi ia tidak lagi mampu mengambil nyawanya kembali setelah terselamatkan. Hidupnya memang kembali berat, tapi ia juga teringat akan adanya harapan seperti saat pertama kali terselamatkan dari amuhan ayahnya.

Saat itu, Haku siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jika menjadi budak adalah masa depannya, ia akan tersenyum saat menjalani hidup. Tapi... kemungkinan itu tidak terjadi, karena orang yang diikutinya sekarang datang memberikan sinar harapan. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga bagi orang-orang yang saat itu juga berada di penjara Toko Perlelangan Manusia.

Yah, Suoh D. Naruto memberikan Haku sinar harapan, tujuan, bahkan kebahagiaan. Kali ini ia akan memastikan kegagalannya di masa lalu tidak terulang, ia akan melindungi orang berharganya hingga darah penghabisan.

" _Aku akan selalu mengikuti dan melindungimu, Naruto-sama."_ Batin Haku sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Iris coklatnya di balik topeng dipenuhi oleh semangat, sedangkan bibir ranumnya mengulas senyum tipis.

* * *

Alis pirang seorang pemuda nampak terangkat, Mata Merah-nya terfokus pada seorang gadis di dekatnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu semangat, mungkin gadis berdada rata itu tertarik pada laki-laki? Melihat senyum, senyum dan senyum di wajah gadis keturunan Klan Yuki itu. Ah, tapi sekarang memploklamirkan diri sebagai pemegang marga Momochi.

"Huh~" Naruto mendesah. Dia tidak ingat alasan mengapa ia mengizinkan gadis berambut hitam itu mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Haku yang telah menghentikan pergerakannya dan kini tengah menatap khawatir Naruto.

Naruto teringat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengah gadis cantik berbadan pria... eh, maksudnya memiliki badan yang belum berkembang [Gadis dewasa pada umumnya]. Terkecuali jika perkembangan tubuh gadis itu sudah maksimal seperti saat ini, terkesan sedikit menyedihkan.

Yah, kali pertama Naruto bertemu Haku adalah saat ia menghancurkan beberapa Toko Perlelangan Manusia di Sabaody untuk membebaskan para samurai dari Negara Besi yang hendak mencari keberadannya. Dia mendapatkan informasi awal dari salah satu mata-mata milik Mikoto yang masih menjalin kontak dengannya. Mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Sabaody itu menyampaikan bahwa adanya beberapa samurai berasal dari luar Negeri Wano telah tertangkap dan hendak diperlelangkan.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto segera meninggalkan latihan mengendalikan kekuatan buah iblisnya meskipun belum usai karena ia tahu bahwa satu-satunya asal samurai selain Negara Wano adalah Kontingen Elemental. Kemungkinan besar mereka berasal dari Negara Besi sangatlah besar, sebab hanya samurai dari negara itu yang mengetahui keberadaan kawasan di luar Elemental. Dia juga telah mengirimkan pesan secara tersirat kepada mereka saat memutuskan untuk memanggil kembali katana-nya.

Setibanya di Sabaody, Naruto merasakan darahnya seakan mendidih melihat aktivitas perbudakan berlangsung secara terang-terangan tanpa adanya pihak marinir maupun Pemerintah Dunia yang menghentikan. Terlebih lagi saat itu yang akan diperjual-belikan adalah keluarganya sendiri, para samurai dari Negara Besi. Sehingga mendorong Naruto untuk mengamuk, melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran, ia bahkan nyaris lepas kendali kembali. Beruntung sebelum lepas kendali ia sudah dihampiri oleh ayah dari gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya, Busujima Saito. Hal itu membuatnya kembali tenang karena menyadari para samurai dari Negara Besi telah terbebas.

Saat itu Naruto berhasil membantu membebaskan semua budak yang hendak di jual, termasuk para samurai dan Haku.

Setelah berhasil meninggalkan Sabaody, Naruto menyuruh para samurai untuk menjelajahi lautan, untuk melihat sendiri keadaan dunia. Beharap para samurai bisa menjadikan apa yang mereka lihat nantinya sebagai bahan pertimbangan, akankah Elemental siap bersatu kembali dengan seluruh dunia. Tapi ia juga meminta beberapa samurai untuk kembali ke Elemental untuk membawa sebagian besar data yang telah dikumpulkannya. Sebab ia belum bisa kembali karena kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya dapat dikontrol. Dia tidak ingin melukai orang-orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, bahkan meninggal karena ia lepas kendali.

Namun satu hal yang tidak diduga Naruto seusainya berpisah dengan semua orang, yaitu Haku, salah satu gadis yang ia tolong justru memilih untuk mengikutinya. Gadis yang saat itu terlihat begitu putusasa mengatakan bahwa selain tidak ada lagi yang diharapkan di Elemental, dirinya juga berhutang setelah diselamatkan dari perbudakan sehingga ia lebih memilih mengabdikan diri pada pria bersurai kuning itu.

Pandangan Haku saat itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan miliknya saat ia baru saja kehilangan sang ayah. Beruntung saat itu dirinya masih disibukkan dengan keinginan membalas dendam, sehingga pikirannya lebih terfokus pada kru para Hunter. Melihat keadaan Haku, membuat Naruto semakin tidak tega jika nantinya harus melihat gadis itu dimanfaatkan orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab dalam situasi yang terpuruk.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, gadis bersurai hitam itu juga diminta Busujima Saito untuk menjaga Naruto karena samurai itu harus kembali ke Negara Besi membawa semua informasi pemberian Naruto.

Yah, setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat menerima permintaan Haku untuk mengikutinya.

"...sama."

"Naru..."

"Huh?" Naruto memandang terkejut ke arah Haku. "Haku, ada apa?"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?"

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari tadi anda tidak menjawab panggilanku."

"Oh~ maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis bertopong tadi.

"Hem~ lihatlah itu!" Haku menjulurkan telunjuknya kearah tempat yang tidak jauh dari keduanya.

"Itu..."

"Yah."

* * *

 **-Lokasi yang ditunjuk Haku-**

BOMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi karena serangan seorang remaja yang memakai topi jerami mengenai dinding es. "Kau ya, yang mencuri Merry?" Tukas pemuda tadi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang memakai kimono berwarna pink.

"Bukan!"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Tapi, kalau bukan kau lantas siapa? Hanya kau yang ada di sini." Lanjut pemuda tadi sambil membungkukkan bandannya.

"Lu-luffy, apa kau benar-benar Luffy?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye [jingga/orange].

"Apa maksudmu itu, Nami? Tentu saja aku Luffy." Bentak Luffy sambil menunjukkan wajah yang seolah-olah tersakiti oleh perkataan gadis bernama Nami itu.

Luffy, adalah nama pemuda yang memakai topi jerami tadi. Dia memilik nama lengkap Monkey D. Luffy, dan merupakan seorang Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Pemuda itu terlihat kurus meskipun memiliki napsu makan yang tinggi. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam, serta mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Berwajah tampan tapi selalu memasang raut kekanak-kanakan, meskipun wajahnya memiliki bekas luka sayatan benda tajam di sudut luar bagian bawah mata sebelah kiri. Tubuh tingginya yang mencapai 174 cm terbalut oleh rompi merah dengan kancing terbuka, serta celana pendek selulut berwarna biru.

"Ta-tapi sejak kapan kau terlihat seperti orang pintar? Tidak, tapi sejak kapan kau terlihat seperti sedang berpikir? Apa lagi meminta maaf seperti itu?" Tambah Nami.

"Hem~ Hem~" Semua kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami mengangguk secara bersamaan, menyetujui perkataan Nami.

Nami merupakan Navigator dalam kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Gadis itu memiliki rambut oranye dengan mata berwarna coklat. Nami merupakan seorang gadis yang terobsesi dengan benda-denda berharga, mulai dari uang, emas, permata, dan benda lain selama memiliki harga yang tinggi dan bisa diuangkan. Dia juga menyukai jeruk, bahkan rela menanam pohonnya di atas kapal [Merry] demi mempermudah untuk mendapatkan buah kesukaannya.

"Kalian!" Bentak Luffy dengan raut wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa jahat sekali? Menghinaku secara berkelompok."

Perdebatan pun terjadi di anta kru Topi Jerami, bahkan terkadang disertai dengan hinaan. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa mereka tengah diawasi/amati oleh dua orang asing... eh, maksudnya satu orang asing, sebab satu orang lainnya berada di depan kru bajak laut itu, meskipun hanya klon.

* * *

 **-Tempat Naruto dan Haku-**

Hening!

Keduanya mengamati dengan seksama apa yang tengan terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa klon-mu bertarung dengan mereka, Haku?" Naruto melirik gadis bertopeng di sebelahnya. Dia penasaran dengan rencana gadis itu, pasalnya Haku merupakan orang yang tidak menyukai kekerasan. Tapi kali ini ia justru disuguhi sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kebiasaan gadis penyandang klan Yuki dan Momochi itu.

"Fufufu~ Aku tadi hanya meminjam kapal mereka saat semuanya pergi mengumpulkan emas di Apper Yard."

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Tidak, meminjamnya. Aku menininggalkan pesan di tempat bersandarnya kalap mereka agar bisa datang ke tempat ini."

"Hanya itu?" Naruto menatap datar Haku seakan menunggu gadis bersurai hitam itu untuk mengatakan semua rencana yang dimiliki.

"Aku membawanya kesini agar bisa bertarung dengan bebas untuk melihat tingkat kekuatan mereka. Aku tidak ingin jika mereka membawa bahaya mendekati anda, Naruto-sama." Lanjut Haku sambil mengulas senyum di balik topong yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

" _Harusnya aku sudah tau. Dia memang tidak suka kekerasan, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan keselamatanku gadis ini bahkan rela mengambil julukanku, Shinigami."_ Batin Naruto yang nampak lesu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **-Markas Besar Marinir-**

Sengoku, seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Fleet Admiral [Laksamana] Angkatan Laut tampak sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh pada pertemuan bersama anggota Sichibukai beberapa hari lalu. Berharap keputusannya memberikan kesempatan pada Kapten Bajak Laut Korohige untuk menjadi calon anggota Shicibukai bukanlah hal yang salah, melihat sampai saat ini ia belum pernah mendengar aktivitas serta kemampuan bajak laut itu. Tapi yang terpenting, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kapten misterius itu tidaklah lebih bejat daripada mantan Shicibukai, Crocodile. Dia merasa lelah menghadapi tindak kriminalitas yang dilakukan baik bajak laut maupaun kriminal lainnya, terlebih lagi jika harus mendengar komplain dari Gorosei.

" _Mungkin sudah waktunya aku melepas jabatan sebagai Fleet Admiral, dan menikmati masa tuaku?"_ Batin pria berambut hitam kriting/afro itu.

Sengoku merupakan pria bertubuh tinggi, memiliki kulit putih dan berbadan kekar tetapi tetap gesit, sedangkan wajahnya dihiasi oleh kumis tebal serta jenggot yang panjang. Dia mengenakan kacamata lensa bening berbingkai hitam, seragam marinir putih dan emas yang dihiasi oleh berbagai mendali penghargaan. Dia juga memiliki kebiasaan unik menggunakan topi marinir yang diatasnya terdapat figuran seekor burung camar dan mantel putih yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Yo, Sengoku!" Suara keras membuyarkan lamunan petinggi marinir itu. "Kau mau kripik? Aku baru saja membelinya, HAHAHA~"

Sengoku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. "Garp! Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"Oh, jangan terlalu serius seperti itu Sengoku! Hal itu tidak cocok bagimu yang sudah tua." Balas Garp dengan begitu santai.

Twich

Urat tebal bermunculan di pelipis Sengoku. "Kau itu yang terlalu santai, bertingkah layaknya anak-anak. Sadarlah dengan umurmu, Garp!" Bentaknya sambil melepaskan napas panjang. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Aku sedang sibuk. Jika tidak ada kepentingan, cepat pergi! Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu."

"HAH~" Garp menampakkan wajah kecewa dan terkejut. "Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tukas pria berpangkat Wakil Admiral itu.

"Keluargamu, Garp." Jawab Sengoku sambil memandang tajam teman seangkatannya. "Gara-gara cucumu aku tidak bisa istirahat untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Luffy? Memang ada apa antara kau dan Luffy?" Tanya Garp sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Karena dia telah mengalahkan Crocodile, sekarang aku disibukkan dengan pemilihan anggota baru Shicibukai. Gorosei menyerahkan keputusan pada pihak marinir untuk memilih pengisi kursi kosong itu." Jelas singkat Sengoku.

"BHAHAHA~ Lihatlah Sengoku! Cucuku memang hebatkan, mengalahkan salah satu Sichibukai begitu memasuki Grandline."

"BUKAN ITU INTI PERKATAANKU, GARP!" Bentak Sengoku yang nampak semakin frustasi menghadapi pria seumurannya.

"Ya. Ya... aku tau!" Balas Garp dengan santai sambil kembali menikmati kripik dibawanya tadi.

Monkey D. Garp, penyandang julukan 'Garp the Fist' atau lebih dikenal dengan 'Hero of the Marines' merupakan pria tua yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Admiral di Angkatan Laut. Memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan, berdada bidang, bertubuh kekar dan terdapat bekas luka di pelipisnya sebelah kiri.

"Huf~" Sengoku hanya bisa kembali mendesah mendengar nada malas Garp. "Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang sepertimu."

Pria penyandang inisial D di tengah namanya itu memandang malas Sengoku dengan iris birunya. "Apa hanya karena ulah Luffy kau terlihat begitu frustasi?" Ucap Garp dengan nada yang nampak serius.

Pria berjulukan 'Sengoku the Buddha' itu memandang datar Garp untuk sejenak. "Tenryuubito memintaku untuk segera melacak dan menangkap bocah didikan Mikoto, Suoh D. Naruto. Gorosei juga setuju dengan permintaan mereka, melihat tindakan yang pernah dilakukan bocah itu. Belum lagi dia juga memiliki buah iblis yang sangat berbahaya, sehingga membuat Gorosei khawatir dengan rencana bocah itu untuk masa mendatang."

"Ah~ Shinigami..."

"Yah. Kita kehilangan jejaknya sejak satu setengah tahun lalu, setelah dia mengamuk di Sabaody. Kita tidak tau rencana apa yang dimiliki bocah itu, dan hal itulah yang menakutkan. Jika memandang siapa yang menjadi gurunya, maka tindak kepasifannya selama ini patut diwaspadai. Apa lagi Kizaru yang telah membunuh Mikoto, mau tidak mau kita telah menjadi salah satu tergetnya. Sial, kenapa semua penyandang inisial D begitu merepotkan." Lanjut Fleet Admiral.

"HAHAHA~ Kizaru membunuh Mikoto? Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar, Sengoku! Kau tahu sendiri kemampuan pria tua itu, bahkan aku saja tidak mampu mengalahkannya. Dan kau ingin mempercayai bahwa Mikoto telah mati di tangan Kizaru? Jangan bercanda! Kalaupun aku bisa melihat mayatnya, aku tetap tidak akan percaya. Apa lagi sampai sekarang kita masih belum bisa menemukan tubuhnya. Pak tua itu belum mati, Sengoku!" Bantah Garp.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan melakukan pergerakan..."

"Ya. Dia bahkan lebih malas daripada Aokiji. Maskipun begitu, dia akan keluar dan bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada bocah Shinigami itu."

"Itulah yang membuatku sedikit ragu mangkapnya, meskipun bocah itu kembali membunuh Tenryuubitu saat mengamuk di Sabaody."

"HAHAHA~ Sekarang dia pasti sudah bertambah kuat! Bocah itu memiliki bakat yang besar, aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menendang semua bokong didikan baru Zephyr ketika Mikoto mengajaknya berkunjung ke sini." Tukas Garp yang kini kembali menikmati kripik.

Melihat tindakan temannya, Sengoku segera merebut kripik beserta kantongnya dari tangan Garp. "Kau sudah memakan bagianmu!" Ucapnya sambil memakan kripik yang di bawa Garp tadi. Dia mengabaikan pria tua yang saat ini tengah menggerutu.

"Sengoku, boleh aku minta satu saja." Tukas Garp dengan memelas.

"Tidak!"

"Tch... ambil saja semua!" Ucap Garp yang terlihat kecewa, tapi beberapa saat kemudia dia kembali mengulas senyum. "Aku masih punya satu bungkus lagi, dan aku tidak ingin membaginya denganmu!" Lanjutnya sambil mengelurkan 1 bungkus kripik baru.

"Garp, jika kau ingin berbagi kenapa bukan itu yang kau berikan padaku?" Komplain Sengoku yang kini menatap tajam pria pemilik inisial D itu.

"Huh... kau sendiri yang memilih bahkan mengambilnya secara paksa dari tanganku." Bantah Garp.

Kedua pria tadi saling bertatapan untuk sejenak, lantas tertawa bersamaan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu menikmati kripik masih-masing dalam diam, Garp akirnya angkat bicara. "Hei, Sengoku. Berapa sekarang harga kepala bocah itu?"

"Huh?" Sengoku menaikkan alisnya sebelah, ia lantas menatap Garp dengan pandangan penuh kritisi. "616.000.000 beri."

"HAHAHA~ Aku bisa membeli banyak kripik dan donat dengan uang sebanyak itu!" Ucap Garp sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja milik Fleet Admiral Angkatan Laut.

* * *

 **-Dua jam kemudian dengan Naruto, Haku, dan kru Topi Jerami-**

"Wah~ Lezatnya. Ini ramen terenak yang pernah aku rasakan." Tukas Kapten Kru Topi Jerami. "Han-jhi, ahu hing u hajar huha haeng senak buatan Pria Monster itu!" [Sanji, aku ingin kau belajar membuat ramen seenak buatan Pria Monster itu!]

"Ya. Ya... telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara, Luffy!" Tutur pemuda yang bernama Sanji.

Dua jam berlalu semenjak pertemuan langsung antara Naruto dan kru Topi Jerami, dan mereka kini tengah menikmati pesta di halaman kediaman milik pemuda penggila ramen. Mereka berinteraksi begitu akrab, meskipun sebelumnya sempat beradu kekuatan, dan seluruh kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami kalah secara telak di tangan kedua orang pemilik rumah.

Yah, meskipun tidak semuanya terlihat akrab, sebab tiga di antar keseluruhan kru milik Luffy tetap bersembunyi diatas kapal.

Setelah selesai berpesta, kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami segera berkemas untuk kembali ke Laut Biru.

"Hei, Pria Monster. Kau dan Gadis Es Bertopeng itu harus bergabung dengan kru-ku!" Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar perkataan Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, pasalnya beberapa waktu lalu pemuda itulah orang yang paling membencinya.

"LUFFY!" Teriak Nami, Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan. Mereka tahu kalau kaptennya sering mengajak orang yang baru ditemui untuk bergabung dengan kru, tapi tidak menyangka jika kapten bertubuh karet itu akan menawari orang yang hampir membunuh seluruh kru menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Ara~" Sedangkan Robin hanya mengulas senyum misterius sambil sesekali terkikik lirih melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

Sedangkan Zoro dan Sanji hanya memandang bosan kearah Luffy dan Naruto, meskipun mata keduanya menyorotkan ketertarikan dengan jawaban pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menendang bokong mereka.

"Dan kenapa aku harus bergabung?" Tanya Naruto, ia merasa tetarik dengan jawaban Luffy.

"Hem~ kau bisa membuat monster, pandai bermain pedang, dan tentunya karena kalian berdua adalah ninja." Jelas Luffy penuh semangat.

"Luffy, apa kau lupa mereka sebelumnya mencoba membunuh kita? Dia itu 'Shinigami', Luffy!" Celah Usopp dengan badan bergetar sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai pirang di dekat Luffy.

"Itu benar Kapten Luffy. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu!" Rengek Chopper yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"KALIAN ITU BICARA APA?" Bentak Luffy sehingga menakuti Usopp dan Chopper. "Dia tadi membagi makanannya dengan kita, jadi dia itu orang baik. Lagian aku juga ingin memiliki kru seorang ninja!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita tidak bisa merubah keputusan Luffy." Ucap Nami penuh kecewa. "Kita hanya bisa berharap kalau nantinya pria itu tidak membunuh kita semua." Lanjut gadis bersurai oranye yang kini tampak begitu depresi.

"Kau tau luffy, aku mau bergabung dengan kru-mu."

"YOSH! Aku punya kru seorang... tidak, dua orang ninja! Ayo berpesta!" Teriak Luffy penuh semangat.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa!"

Mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari Naruto, membuat Luffy menghentikan cengiran lebarnya. "Huh? Ehhhhh~ kenapa?"

"Aku masih memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan dan tujuan kita saat ini masih bersimpangan." Jelas singkat Naruto.

"APA? Kalau begitu izinkan kami membantumu!"

"Uhuh~" Naruto menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Aku juga ingin mengunjungi suatu daerah di luar Grandline. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama, satu atau dua tahun. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua kepentinganku di tempat itu sebelum kembali ke lautan."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengunjunginya setelah aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut?"

"Tidak, jika aku menundanya sampai saat itu... mungkin daerah yang ingin aku kunjungi sudah hancur."

"Jadi, jadi..." Luffy memandang Naruto penuh kekecewaan. "Tapi kau akan bergabung setelah urusanmu selesai, kan?"

"Lihat saja nanti saat kita bertemu kembali!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu!"

"Eh~ Luffy-san, tanganmu berkata lain!" Tukas Haku saat melihat kedua tangan Luffy tetap menggenggam erat lengan Naruto dan juga miliknya.

"HAHAHA~ menunggu pantatmu!" Tukas Zoro sambil tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Luffy.

"Dasar Karet Kampret... lepaskan genggamanmu dari tangan Haku-chan!" Teriak Sanji dengan amarah yang membara.

"Ara~ Sencho-san jadi lebih nakal fufufu~" Tutur Robin sambil tertawa lirih. Dia lantas mengulas senyum saat melihat kerjasama Sanji dan Nami menghajar Luffy. "Memangnya daerah mana yang ingin kau kunjungi, Naruto-san?"

Sejenak Naruto melirik gadis arkeolog di sampingnya. "Kampung halamanku."

"Oh~"

Interaksi antara Naruto, Haku dan kru Topi Jerami berlangsung untuk beberapa waktu. Hingga gadis navigator kru Topi Jerami mengingatkan mereka bahwa sudah waktunya kembali ke Laut Biru sesuai janjinya kepada salah satu gadis dari Pulau Angel.

Naruto memandang kepergian kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sambil tersenyum, ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menarik. Kapten yang bodoh tapi berwibawa, Pendekar Pedang tidak tahu arah tapi berhati baja, Navigator mata duitan tapi menjunjung tinggi persahabatan, Penembak yang pandai bersilat lidah tapi penuh ambisi, Koki mesum tapi jiwanya membara, Dokter penakut tapi berhati lembut, Arkeolog berdarah dingin tapi haus akan kasih sayang. Huh... jika ia belum memiliki rencana, Naruto pasti dengan senang hati bergabung dengan mereka.

Sejenak Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit biru. Berharap teman-teman barunya selalu terjaga, meskipun sering tertimpa marabahaya melihat siapa yang memimpin mereka. "Haku, mari berkemas. Aku ingin menemui pamanku sebelum pergi mengambil kapal di Water 7, setelah itu kita bisa pulang ke Elemental." Tukas pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada rekannya

"Baik." Balas Haku.

Naruto hanya memandang datar gadis bersurai hitam yang kini melangkah menuju kediaman yang mereka tinggali. _"_ _Andai saja yang kau sanggah di dadamu adalah buah melon, maka aku setuju kalau kau memiliki tubuh menawan. Tapi sayang, kau hanya menyanggah buah apel."_ Batin pemuda penggila ramen itu sambil terus memperhatikan pergerakan Haku dari belakang. _"_ _Sepertinya aku tau kenapa Haku berdada rata, karena perkembangannya lari ke bokongnya. Tapi tetap saja... Nah, apel lebih baik daripada berwajah cantik tapi justru memiliki pedang diantara kedua kakinya."_

"Haku, jangan lupa membawa apel!" Naruto ternyata juga menyukai buah apel.

* * *

 **-Negara Teh ~ Elemental-**

Sabaku no Gara, anak termuda dari Karura dan Rasa kini terlihat begitu senang. Tawa lepas mengerikan keluar dari mulut remaja mantan Ninja Desa Sunagakure itu, tangannya bergerak dengan lentur untuk mengendalikan pasir guna menghancurkan markas bandit yang ia temui di perjalanan mencari lawan kuat. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, sang Yondaime Kazekage di tangan Orochimaru, ia memutuskan meninggalkan desa dan berpetualang mencari lawan yang kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa eksistensinya di dunia bisa diakui banyak orang.

Pelariannya meninggalkan desa tidaklah mudah, ia harus membunuh puluhan ninja yang mengejarnya. Namun setelah itu, perjalan hidupnya relatif mudah. Desa Suna tidak lagi mengutus ninja karena saat itu mereka masih dalam keadaan kritis setelah kegagalan menginvansi Desa Konoha. Mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan menang melawan Konoha yang memiliki dua dari Sannin, Kiiroi Senko, dan Shinobi no Kami. Beruntung pihak Suna dimanfaatkan Orochimaru sehingga Konoha bisa menerima aliansi kembali setelah ketegangan antar kedua Negara dan Desa mereda, meskipun Suna harus membayar ganti rugi yang besar.

Gara memanfaatkan situasi kritis itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Suna, ia sudah cukup dengan tindakan penduduk desa asalnya. Di lain sisi Suna juga tidak lagi memiliki ninja yang bisa menandinginya semenjak kematian Yondaime Kazekage, sehingga hidupnya tidak lagi menantang. Dia ingin menjadi kuat, bahkan yang terkuat. Gara merasa eksistensinya terancam semenjak kekalahannya di tangan Jiraiya saat bertarung melawan Petapa Katak itu ketika Suna melakukan invansi di Konoha bersama dengan Desa Otogakure.

 **'Sabaku Kyū'**

Gara mengepalkan tangan dengan erat sehingga membuat pasir yang dikendalikannya menghancurkan tiga orang bandit sekaligus. Terlihat pasir itu menjadi merah kehitaman karena terbasahi oleh darah segar milik para bandit tadi.

"Ya. Lagi... lagi... 'Ibu' menginginkan lebih banyak lagi darah." Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menyeringai buas.

Sabaku no Gara merupakan Jinchuriki dari Iblis Berekor Satu, Shukaku. Dia memiliki rambut merah pendek seperti ayahnya, dengan pupil mata berwarna hijau. Jika mantan ninja Desa Suna ini tidak ditakuti, kemungkinan matanya yang tidak berpupil maupun beralis itu akan dijadikan sebagai bahan ejekan untuknya. Terdapat bercak hitam mengelilingi matanya akibat isomnia, dan terlihat semakin mencolok karena Gara memiliki kulit putih seperti kebanyakan penduduk Suna. Tepat di dahinya sebelah kiri terukir tatto kanji 愛 [ai/love] berwarna merah, sebuah ungkapan atau kata yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui artinya. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu memiliki tinggi 166 cm, dengan berat yang terbilang normal bagi standar Ninja Suna, 51 Kg.

Pemuda bersatus Jinchuriki itu mengenakan jubah merah yang dipasangkan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Di bagian luar jubah ia mengenakan rompi berwarna coklat yang terkait oleh satu pengikat di pundak kiri, dan pada pinggangnya melingkar dua buah sabuk [ikat pinggang] yang digunakan untuk mengikat tabung berisi pasir.

Setelah puas melihat hasil kerjanya dan memastikan tidak ada lagi bandit yang hidup, Gara segera beranjang meninggalkan markas bandit tadi. Dia tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, karena ia berencana meninggalkan Elemental. Setelah merasa terombang-ambing saat berpetualang dan lelah dengan kejaran ninja lemah dari berbagai desa yang diutus untuk menangkapnya, 'Ibu'-nya menyarankan untuk mengarungi lautan. 'Ibu'-nya menyampaikan bahwa pelindung yang memisahkan Kontingen Elemental dengan dunia luar telah melemah semenjak 30 tahun lalu, sehingga memungkinkan seseorang untuk melewatinya.

" _ **Beruntung aku mendengarkan cerita Kakek Rikudo saat itu, mengenai dunia di luar sana. HAHAHA~ Aku akan terbebas setelah anak ini mati, karena di luar sana tidak ada orang yang mengetahui fuuinjutsu."**_ Gara terus melangkah menuju Pelabuhan Degarasi milik Negara Teh tanpa menyadari bahwa Iblis yang tersegel di tubuhnya memiliki rencana tersendiri. **"** **Fufufu~"** Tanpa sadar sang Iblis mengeluarkan suara kikikan.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Gumam Gara saat mendengar suara kikikan di kepalanya.

" **Uh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya hidungku yang kemasukan pasir."** Gara menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak bagitu mendengar jawaban 'ibu'-nya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Gara kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya.

* * *

 **~ Berakhir ~**

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa.**_


End file.
